Potsmokers: A Love Story
by x-Katie Ecstasy
Summary: AU. InuKag. Kagome moves back to her hometown after five years. Problem: Her old bestie Sango does drugs. And who is Inuyasha, the mysterious stoner sweetie? He takes quite an interest in Kagome and strides to give her a taste of the dark side...
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that does not belong to me. So I'm safe no matter what. I can't be sued for this. Neener neener.

Author's Note- This is the first authentic fanfiction I've written in over two years. My skills have gotten a lot better, and I hope you enjoy. This isn't shitty kindergarten writing, and if you're offended with sex, drugs and rock and roll, go away from my fucking story. Because I'm WARNING you right now, I rated this M because there's going to be a lot of sex, a lot of drugs, and…well, not really rock and roll at all…but sex and drugs. Yes. Enjoy.

**PS. INUYASHA IS HUMAN IN THIS STORY.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The New Girl

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Alexander the great, students, was a conqueror. He was known for the spread of, anyone? Does anyone know? Alexander the great was known for the spread of something that has nothing to do with humans. Alexander the Great was responsible for the spread of _humanism_."

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Mr. Takahashi, could you please stop with the tapping of your illegal mechanical pencil?"

Inuyasha sighed and set down his #2 mechanical pencil, flashing dull, lopsided eyes towards the many students that were now staring in his direction. "Excuse me, Mr. Hollingsworth, but this pencil was sold to me for 99 cents. Do I look eighteen? That lady at Office R Us would feel thoroughly insulted if you accused her of selling illegal substances to a minor. Yep, this pencil is all-American legal." he tipped it behind his ear and leaned back with a smirk.

A few girls giggled at his snide and completely disrespectful sarcasm. Inuyasha was well aware that Mr. Baldwin, along with all of the other mundane teachers at Kindlewood High, used the term "illegal" to describe items and forms of dress that were prohibited in the classroom. Some of these things are literally illegal, such as pot and firearms, but most students were smart enough to refrain from taking those things into their classes.

"Mr. Takahashi, are you looking for a detention? Because I know that our In School Suspension teacher, Mr. Pierce, would love some more company. It would be refreshing. I mean, it's not like he _didn't _see you, what, last week?" more giggles.

"With all due respect, sir… Your attempt at reverse psychology using sarcasm in the same manner as I did just a moment ago has left no burning, stinging effect on me as you probably expected it to. In case you aren't aware, I'm acing every single class. And if you feel the need to put me in detention, be my guest. It gives me more time to finish extra credit and perform mid-hour rap battles with those troublesome African American students."

"To the office, Takahashi." Mr. Hollingsworth pointed towards the heavy door in the right-hand corner of the room. Inuyasha sighed and made his way to the front of the classroom while his classmates slapped him lo-fives under their tables and behind his back.

He grabbed and turned the doorknob, pushing the heavy door open. It came to a forced halt, quickly followed by a high-pitched yelp.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha pulled the door back, than pushed it open. There was a girl sprawled out on her hind end before him, and behind her was their 10th-grade level counselor, Mrs. Beck. "Excuse me, Mr. Takahashi, but you owe this girl an apology!" she exclaimed. The girl was beginning to help herself up. Inuyasha took her hand and helped her the rest of the way. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you-"

"It's cool." she crept past him and through the classroom door. Mrs. Beck sighed without continuing to follow. "Inuyasha, that girl is a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here from Montana, so please try to be nice to her. I know how you are with…women." Inuyasha forcefully threw open hands up to his shoulders and lowered his head with a pained expression. "I know, I know. But please just…be nice to her. She has a hard home life and she needs friends."

He sighed and looked through the thin window on the door the classroom. He watched as Mr. Hollingsworth introduced Kagome to the class for a brief few seconds. He caught Inuyasha's eye and stopped mid-sentence, hurrying towards the door, obviously saying something, but he wasn't heard- due to the fact that the door was basically sound proof.

Mrs. Beck gave him a pat on the shoulder, then turned on her heel and proceeded to her office, hands strung behind her waist.

Inuyasha exhaled and began to walk in the opposite direction towards the main office. Behind him he heard a door swing open and an angry Mr. Hollingsworth.

"- AND IF YOU COME BACK TO THIS CLASSROOM TO LOOK THROUGH THE DOOR AGAIN I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL END YOU--"

Inuyasha snickered. "Sorry, Hollingsworth. Gotta go to the office."

- - - - -

For the next two hours of school, all Inuyasha could think about was this new girl, Kagome. He thought about her hair, her shy expression, her outfit…She'd dressed just like him, in big, black Tripp pants. He didn't see her shirt, just the pants. She had long black hair and innocent eyes. He'd never seen a girl dress like him before in the school (they lived in high-class suburbia), besides his good friend, Sango. (AN: I smell a plot forming here!)

Sango was his same age, and lived directly across the street from him. She was a very sweet girl, a huge stoner, and willing to try every drug that was once sold legally in clubs. He wouldn't consider her his BEST friend, but they hung out sometimes. Smoked. They never hooked up or anything. Inuyasha wasn't anything like that.

While searching through his old, faded grey backpack, Inuyasha came across an old journal of his where he used to write and draw the most random shit. There was a picture of his little brother Shippo pasted on the first page, something not _he_ had done, but Shippo himself, just to be a jackass. "God dammit, Shippo…" he muttered under his breath.

He flipped through, smirking at his ridiculous drawings and poetry. It wasn't until he got to the center of the journal when his amusement turned to heartache.

Right there, in the midst of reminiscing, he came across an old photo of his ex girlfriend, Kikyo Sapporo.

Kikyo was three months younger than Inuyasha, and a huge bitch. She'd used him, and he knew it. They'd dated for almost an entire year when he found her in her on the living room couch, getting oral sex from a guy Inuyasha had been gym partners with. He was not only very ugly, but he was also a junior at the time while Kikyo was only a freshman.

_Mid-moan, she'd opened one eye and cried out like the devil was at her throat. The guy chuckled, sitting up and saying, "Damn, you've never done that one before." He then turned his head in the direction she was eyeing and jumped ten feet in the air as he met eyes with a hurt Inuyasha. "It's not what it looks like, man! Come on, man!"_

_Inuyasha was in his car before Kikyo had even had time to pull her panties up. He was halfway down the street by the time she came running out the front door, crying and flailing her arms for dear life. "INUYASHA! Please!"_

"Excuse me, Mr. Takahashi, but this isn't dream class. You don't do your work; you get out of school suspension three days."

Inuyasha jumped up with a start. Mr. Pierce tapped his foot while crossing his arms, eyes stern and squinted.

"I'm sorry, sir…just…thinking." he closed the notebook and set it aside, pulling an old worksheet out of the crevices of his notebooks.

"Well, if you wanna think, maybe you should think about whether or not you're going to graduate before you turn thirty. Because I've never seen somebody end up in here as many times as you have and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Inuyasha lazily waved his hand in a circle above his head while writing meaningless doodles all over the expired worksheet to signify that he was "listening".

"Well, you do what you wanna do now, but don't come crying on my doorstep when you've got ten kids, no job and you're still a sophomore at Kindlewood High!"

"Yessir."

--------

--------

Kagome rubbed her eye with the joint of her index finger. It was 7:30 and she'd just gotten home from the park, the place where she'd decided to sit for hours after school ended. Heaving a great, depressed sigh, she stepped through the front door to the smell of burnt non-stick pans and Lysol trying to cover it all up. "I knew it…" she mumbled, well aware that the smell would follow them to their new house. "Mommm! I'm home!"

While making her way to the kitchen, she heard light sobbing and the dishwasher running. Her heart ached a little as she stepped into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table, face him her hands, her hair as messy as ever.

"Mom, what happened…?" she knelt down on the floor beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Mom, what is it?" she felt tears burning behind her eyes, but fought against them.

"Baby…They aren't sending that damn cable. They reviewed our bills and said we weren't qualified customers or some _shit_…" Kagome hugged her tightly, no longer able to hold her tears. They came slowly and steadily. "Mom, don't even worry about that…! We can live without TV, right? I'll play with Rin in the back yard-"

"Who are you kidding, Kagome? We didn't get a back yard with this _shithole_… we got a slab of concrete and some dirt from a landfill. Rin would get herself hurt. Did you at least see Sango today?" she sat up a little, sniffing and wiping her puffy eyes with her sleeve. Kagome shook her head. "No...I had to take a tour of the school first. I only got to see my last two classes. I missed lunch and everything…"

"Jesus, honey, I'm sorry I woke up so late. I know how much you wanna see her. It's been what, five years? And this place has changed so much. Shit, you know there wasn't even a neighborhood here? Nope…there must have been like three miles of forest. But they had to go and tear it down…lovely, right?"

"I'm gonna walk to Sango's old house…see if she still lives there. Is that okay?" Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. She tilted her head. "Doesn't she live like five miles that way?" she asked, pointing in the direction Kagome would walk to get to the school. "Up by your school? Because I remember how you girls loved going up and sitting by the school."

'_Anything to get out of the house,_' Kagome thought with a sigh. "I just need to get some stuff off my head. A walk really wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but those pants might. Look at all of that bondage, those chains for Christ's sake- if a rapist wants to fuck a pretty girl tonight, he won't have much trouble losing hold of her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbing a mint out of the bowl on the table. "I'll bring a knife."

"A knife won't do you no good if he gets ya from behind, baby." her mother dug through her purse and pulled out some Mace. "Here you go."

Kagome took it and stuck it in her pocket, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be back. Oh, and if she still lives there, I'll call you from her phone."

------

It was dark by the time Kagome made it to the old house on Edna and West Woodbine. The house was the same as it had ever been, no changes done. Their house had always been better than hers. It had an upstairs, three rooms and two bathrooms. They also had a fenced-in back yard and a decent front. She'd always envied Sango for having more family worth.

She was starting to get extremely cold. She'd only been wearing a black spaghetti strapped top and her big black pants, and it was early November. She didn't think it'd be this cold, however, it was 10 PM.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the front porch and knocked three times on the big wooden door. _Knock, knock, knock_. She wasn't too scared. The living room light was on and she could see the flashing from a TV. '_The TV is in the same spot. That's a good sign_.' she thought, sighing in relief. Seconds after this thought, a loud barking resounded throughout the house. Kagome clenched a nervous fist, knowing for a fact that Sango never owned a dog. She had allergies.

Right as she was turned around to flee, the door opened. "Shit, Beerfest, you're gonna wake the whole fucking house!" a guy's voice whispered harshly. Kagome turned around to the door and gasped. The guy that had opened the door in her face at school that day was bending down and holding back a black lab. Her eyes widened when he looked up at her and blinked. The dog got free and jumped all over Kagome, licking and sniffing and sneezing like dogs do.

"Beerfest! Sit!" the dog sat and wagged his tail. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. "Beerfest?" she muttered. He smirked. "Yeah…he knocked over my mom's beer when he was a puppy and licked everything he spilled. Anyway, man, I'm sorry about what happened in Geography today. If you came to kick my ass, its wide open and ready. I'm Inuyasha, by the way."

Kagome went red. "…Kagome, here. I was…err…My friend used to live here, and I haven't seen her since I lived here five years ago. We kind of moved when my parents divorced. And its okay, I mean, about you hitting me with the door."

"You're friends with Sango, aren't you?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. Kagome got hopeful. "You know Sango?" she asked, smiling. Inuyasha pointed across the street. "She lives right there. Had to move because the kitchen caved in. Termite problem. They couldn't afford to fix it, since they'd just bought a new family car. This all went down about four years ago. We moved in here right after it happened. That's how I know."

"Jesus."

"I know it."

"So they could afford a new house, but not a new kitchen?"

"It adds up."

"Well, I guess I'll go see her then-"

"Oh, no, no, no, don't bother. She's gone for the week in Florida. Wanna just chill here for a little while or something? Its fucking freezing and you're practically naked for November in St. Louis." he opened the front door and backed up so there was room for her to go inside. She gulped. "Erm, but-"

"But what? It's all good, my mom won't give a shit. Come on in. We can talk and all." He smiled. She smiled back, nervously. Finally, she relented and stepped inside. It was so strange being inside of the house. It had been years since she'd seen the inside, and they changed the wallpaper. She didn't say anything, but she liked the corny old flowers more then the new pale brown vines.

"So, how long have you known Sango?" Inuyasha asked, leading her to the part of the house where Sango's room used to be. Kagome shrugged. "I'd say…seven.. We were introduced in preschool when I was four. I lived here for a really long time, around eleven years. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. Moved to Missouri when I was five, about 30 miles west of here in Pacific. We moved to Kindlewood four years ago."

Kagome sort of lost him between "I'm" and "Moved", because she was focusing on the fact that he was probably the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. He was wearing black Tripp pants just like hers, except they had white skull designs on the huge ass pockets, and he was wearing a black Metallica shirt with it. His hair was long and black, flowing down his back, and his skin was lightly and naturally tanned with a hint of Asian gray. Just like hers. She felt herself salivating and wiped her mouth with her index finger. 

"Inuyasha, I need to be getting home…It's Thursday night and I need to get to school on time tomorrow." she scratched her head subconsciously and looked down nervously. Inuyasha laughed. "Wow, you're bright." he joked, still laughing. Kagome blinked. "What…?"

"Tomorrow's school maintenance. We have the day off. Well, I guess you wouldn't know, since you're new. Sorry…the whole school's been talking about it, since we never get days off anymore." he opened his bedroom door. Reality hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "I have to call my mom!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha stepped into the darkness of his room and emerged with a phone in hand. "Here ya go."

She dialed her mother's cell number and waited for the dial tone.

"Hello, mom?...Yeah, I found her. She lives in the house across the street now…Yeah, I know!...I'm sorry, I got caught up…No, she was out on the street walking her dog and I recognized her…Yeah, her parents are cool with it…Okay…I love you too…Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll call you the second I get here from now on…Okay, byebye." she hung up and handed him the phone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell her I was spending the night. I'm so sorry." she covered her mouth and felt tears building up behind her eyes.

---

---

---

Inuyasha stared hard at her, confused. What was her deal? His mom didn't care at all if a girl spent the night. Hell, she used to let Ki-…She didn't care.

"Kagome, why are you crying? It's O-K. You can stay here. Hell, you could go sleep in front of my mom's bedroom door and she wouldn't care in the morning. Okay? Its cool."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said to him. He smirked and turned on his bedroom light. "Don't even worry about it. I understand. Sango's slept out on the balcony before, and- wait, do you smoke?"

Kagome blinked. He could tell she was uneasy. "No…I've never smoked. I promised myself to never touch a cigarette." she stated quietly. Inuyasha grinned, opening up a drawer in his nightstand and pulling out a finger-sized blue pipe with little designs on it. "I'm not talking about cigarettes."

He knew right then he shouldn't have mentioned it, because Kagome turned red and looked down, weaving her fingers together and apart. Inuyasha set the pipe down and walked up to her. "Hey, it's cool if you don't. I just wanted to know, since I have a lot, and never mind sharing. And if you aren't cool with it, then I won't do it at all."

He watched her look at the nightstand where he pulled the pipe out. "I've never done any drug…Even if I'd wanted to, I could never afford it. We're really broke at my house."

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, if you're ever willing to try it, you can get it from me for free. No doubt about it. Again, it's cool if you don't."

"Maybe some other time, but I don't care if you do it. Does Sango?" she asked. Inuyasha held back a laugh. "_Does Sango._ Sango smokes like a fuckin' chimney, my friend. She smokes more than me!"

"Oh…" Kagome looked up at him. "That's fine with me, I guess." she mumbled. Inuyasha grabbed his pipe and dime bag. "Porch?" he asked. She shrugged. "Sure."

----

---

----

It was so weird for Kagome to see something so illegal right in front of her eyes. She'd never been exposed to drugs, and this seemed like the most unusual house for somebody to have them in. And since when did Sango smoke?! It was all so weird to her. However, she wasn't against any of it. Hell, had she had money, she'd probably have already experimented. Tonight just didn't seem like the right time. Not that Inuyasha struck her as the kind of guy to take advantage of her, but you never know.

"Is it expensive..?" she asked shyly, watching intently as he packed the pipe. He glanced over at her with a smile that made her melt inside. Yep, she was pretty sure some sort of crush was forming, here.

"It isn't expensive if you know where to go. And this is Kindlewood, AKA Kindle_weed_. It's all over the place. This," he held up his little baggy. "-is a dime bag. That means its ten bucks. a little less is a nickel bag, which means its five bucks. You can get a dub, an ounce, bla, bla, bla, but when it all comes down to it, its just weed. And it doesn't cost that much. You're really thin…It would probably take a pinch of this to get you high. So add that up to as much as you bought in a dime bag, and you've got a lot of weed. Bingo."

Kagome was blushing furiously. Just that day at noon, this guy was smacking her in the face with a heavy wooden door. Now, hours later, here she was on his back patio, learning the street smarts of weed. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Kags?"

"'Kags'?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna call you Kags from now on. What's so funny?"

"…Nothing, really. Just thinking." she smiled. He smiled back and put the weed in his pocket, pulling out a white Bic lighter in the same task. Kagome watched intently, fascinated as he held the pipe to his lips in one hand and, with the other hand, lit the lighter on the opposite end and inhaled slowly and deeply. She tilted her head. he brought his pipe and lighter down onto his lap. She couldn't help but notice he hadn't blown the smoke out. She was used to seeing her mom puff at a cigarette and blow the smoke out almost the second she took it out of her mouth.

"Why do you hold it in…?" she asked. He blew out the thick smoke, slowly turning his head in her direction. "Why?...Pot's full of THC, and it has to get embedded into your body for you to get high. The longer you hold it in, the faster you get high." he coughed a little and took another hit. She breathed in his smoke a few seconds later, trying to get a preview of what it would be like. She had some feeling that, somehow, she'd get curious, and…eventually try to do it _with _him.

"You sure you don't wanna try it? No pressure or anything." he offered her the pipe. She almost took it, but decided against it at the last second. "When Sango comes home, I will."

"You don't have to. Seriously."

"I want to though. Just not tonight." she smiled.

He took a few more hits over the next ten minutes. Then they went inside. When they got to his room, he collapsed onto his bed and sighed deeply. Kagome sat right in the doorway, embarrassed to go anywhere near him. He glanced over. "Hey, you can come sit over here. I've got a huge bed. I'll lay against the wall, if you want. I swear to god I won't pull anything."

Kagome got up and placed an inch of her ass on his bed, still fucking embarrassed. Inuyasha sighed again and rolled onto his side facing her. She looked down into his bloodshot eyes. "Are you…high?" she asked nervously, still fascinated. He smirked. "Out of this world."

Kagome swallowed hard and got a little more comfortable. "Lets ask each other about…each other."

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay, I'll go first. How long have you been shopping at Hot Topic?" he joked. Kagome smiled. "Third grade. Sango brought me there and I freaked out."

Inuyasha nodded. "Cool, cool. Your turn."

"Okay…what's your girlfriend's name, and how long have you been seeing her?" she was so desperate to know if he was single…because she was REALLY starting to like him.

Inuyasha started cracking up. "I've been single for like…ten months now. But I know what you're trying to do, so I'll play your game. Do you have a boyfriend?" he sat up and gave her this look that made her so woozy she almost laid down with him. "No…I've actually never even kissed a guy."

'_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, Kagome_.' she bit her lip in self-punishment. Inuyasha leaned closer to her. "Really?"

She shoved him a little hard and sat on the floor. "Inuyasha, we just met, and you're stoned, and, and, and-"

"Kagome, calm down. I wasn't going to try anything. I was just wondering if you were serious, because you're way too cute to have never been kissed."

She didn't know if it was him, or the weed talking. "Well, I was going to kiss my mom on the cheek once but she turned her head at the wrong time and I accidentally kissed her. Other than that, no…never."

Suddenly, there were footsteps creaking upstairs, then the sound of somebody walking downstairs. Kagome almost panicked. "What do I do?!" she whispered, scared out of her mind. Inuyasha shook his head, grinning. "Kags, my mom doesn't give a shit."

"Inuyasha, you awake?" a woman's voice yelled. Inuyasha called back, "Yo?"

His mom walked to the doorway and made eye contact with Kagome. "Oh, hello." she looked at Inuyasha. "Look, honey, your dad just called. He's coming to town tomorrow to bring you your birthday present."

"Two months later." Inuyasha mumbled, rolling his eyes and turning onto his back.

"Aw, baby, they weren't able to ship it until today. You know he didn't forget your birthday this year. Anyway, he's coming down from South Bend and he'll be here at the crack of dawn. I'll wake you up if you actually go to sleep tonight." she winked. Kagome blushed. "Night."

"Night, mom."

"Goodnight." Kagome threw in.

Inuyasha rolled back towards Kagome. "Obviously, she thinks we're fucking or something." he stated humorously. Kagome smiled shyly and continued to look at her feet. "I'm really tired…Do you care if I sleep in here? I can just use a shirt as a blanket or something."

"Kags, come on. You can sleep on the bed, its gigantic. We'll be like two feet away from each other." he said in a very stoned-sounding voice. She swallowed hard. "Okay…that's fine. Just don't try anything."

"You have my word." he smiled and patted the bed beside him. "You can sleep here whenever you want."

Kagome crawled into bed and snuggled into the comfy blanket. She felt so relieved. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Sure thing. Night."

----

----

----

Note from author- Wow, long first chapter. I completely hit a writer's block with my last story, so I'm just going to drop it and delete it. This one's actually going somewhere. I'd love to hear what you think about it, so feel free to review and tell me what you think.

Questions Answered.

Yes, I get high on occasion. I know the pot question is going to come up, so I'm telling you right now, yes, I smoke weed sometimes.

I do not like, nor do I support Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not in the show, and not in goddamn story.

Yes, I wear Tripps and band tees. I love my fucking Tripp pants.

Obviously, I have a myspace. My URL is IcouldkickYourass, so add me if you have a myspace. Thanks.

I don't watch Inuyasha very much…at all, anymore. Not in the past two years.

That's all really.

My internet is down right now, meaning you fools won't have to wait for chapter two. By the time I post this, I'll probably already have the next chapter completed.

--Katie Blue


	2. My friends are stoners

Author's Note- Yeah, I was right. Chapter two is up, and you didn't even have to wait. Man, I find it so weird…the people that are going to be reading this story are probably obsessed with Inuyasha…just huge fans. I myself am not even big on the show anymore, I've just fallen in love with these characters. And I love using them for my fan fiction. I hope you like it. I try not to change their personalities TOO much. Inuyasha is a lot nicer in my story than he is in the show, and Kagome would never touch a drug in Inuyasha. But what the fuck, its my story. Go hard or go home. Kaythxbai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two 

**My friends are stoners,**

"Babe, Sango's here! She had to come home early because of that hurricane in the gulf."

Inuyasha stretched and yawned. "Just send her in, mom." He croaked out in the midst of a good stretch. She nodded and vanished from sight. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, smiling. She was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He could tell she was nervous. She'd slept the same way the entire night without turning or even moving her arms from her chest.

"Yash, I brought souvenirs, wink wink!" Sango showed up in his doorway and gasped. "Oh my god, who are you fucking?"

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "I'm not fucking her. She showed up at like ten last night thinking you still lived here." He motioned for her to come closer. "C'mere."

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh my god." She dropped her souvenir bag and purse and covered her mouth with her hand. Inuyasha grinned when a tear fell from her eye. "Oh my god, is that-"

Kagome's eyes opened, and she immediately jumped up. Sango lept onto the bed and threw her arms around her. "OH MY GOD, KAGOME!!" she screamed, bawling her eyes out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away from the teary reunion to get some cereal. His mom was leaning up against the counter, staring at him with one eyebrow raised. Inuyasha stopped short. "…Yes?"

"Baby, is there something you wanna tell me?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Mom, what? Kagome's my friend, she needed a place to stay-"

"It's not about your friend, honey…Its about what I found in the mesh soda holder in the chair on the deck while I was having a cigarette today." She held up the blue pipe. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit."

She shook her head and handed it to him. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you smoked pot…? You make straight A's, you're pretty responsible, you can have girls over without fucking them, do you think I care if you like to get high sometimes? I smoked all the time in high school. I don't care if you smoke pot right now, just don't lie about it." She said. With a quick kiss on his cheek, she left the kitchen. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, confused. He shrugged it off and walked back to the bedroom.

"-when we used to sit in this same room and play with our Bratz dolls?! Oh my god!" was all Inuyasha heard when he stepped into the room. Both of the girls were sitting cross-legged on the bed holding hands and crying.

"You guys okay? You come here." Sango got up and gave Inuyasha a huge hug. "Yasshhhhieeee. I missed ya, buddy." Her voice was muffled into his neck. Kagome looked down, jealous. Inuyasha noticed and smirked. "Hey, Kagome knows about the smoking. So show me the REAL souvenirs." He said to her. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and picked up her purse from where she'd flung it.

"Nice gigantic new purse there."

"Only for our new baby." She pulled out a green mini-bong and presented it. Inuyasha gasped. "Jesus, how much was it?!"

"Honestly, I stole it from this blonde bitch's purse downtown a couple nights ago. She was fucking wasted and she called me a cunt. So I'm like, fuck you, that's my bong now biatch!"

---

---

---

Honestly, Kagome felt a little left out watching Inuyasha and Sango. She'd missed Sango for years, and now she finally sees her, and all she can talk about is weed? It was so depressing, she grinned and bared it.

"Sangs, can I talk to Kagome for a second?" Inuyasha asked her. She smiled. "Yeah, sure. I'll be on the patio, okay?"

"Sure."

Sango left the room. Inuyasha went and sat next to Kagome, lifting her face up with his chin. "You okay? What's wrong? You haven't smiled since I came back in here."

Kagome frowned and looked back down. "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired of hearing about weed…it's weed this, weed that, why can't you guys talk about…I don't know, apples or something? It's…depressing. I don't know."

Inuyasha was shocked. "Are you serious? I thought you didn't care, though."

Kagome shrugged. "I thought I didn't. Lets just say, I watch a lot of movies and a read a lot of books. And its true. When people get involved with drugs, its all they ever talk about. Me and Sango used to be these…Fuck it, original "emo" kids. We sat around and we just chilled. Now, suddenly she's a pothead? I don't know…I guess I kind of wish we could all hang out, be cool, without drugs and all."

"Well, god, we don't have to smoke pot, Kagome. I can live without it. You should have just told me." He smiled. She bit her lip and looked away. "Look, Inuyasha…I don't know you. We just met. But I think you're a cool person! And I've had fun with you these past…twelve hours. You're a really sweet guy. But I'm not used to all of this stuff…I've been in Montana for five years. We don't even have schools up where I lived. I was home schooled."

"Kagome, I think you're pretty cool, yourself. And I know you're wondering this because I understand girls, so I'm letting you know right now that me and Sango are just friends. We've only ever been friends. We've never kissed or anything like that. So don't think we're gonna sit around and fuck with each other all the time. All we've ever done is smoked together and hugged. When she does shit like shrooms and acid, I'll make sure she's okay-"

"Oh my god, she does other drugs?!" Kagome exclaimed. In the other room, Sango hit her forehead against the wall in a way of saying, "Ohhhhhh shit."

Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders. "Sango isn't innocent anymore, Kagome. The only thing she's got is the fact that she's never fucked a guy. But yes, she does other drugs. Nothing severe, trust me. And she doesn't do it that often. Okay? Sango loves you. I know she does. God, please calm down…she isn't a bad person, Kagome. Please stop crying."

"Kagome?" Sango rushed into the room. "Kagome…" she saw her with her head in her hands, shaking. "Kagome, please look at me. Sweetie, I've been listening. I know how you probably feel right now, but you have to listen to us. If you want, we won't do drugs around you. Ever."

"How about y-you just DON'T DO DRUGS?" Kagome cried. Sango and Inuyasha exchanged confused glances.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, Kags." Inuyasha reached into his pocket, poking around for a moment before pulling out a baggie of weed. The plastic of the bag was crinkled up and poor looking. He eyed Kagome as she stiffened at the shoulders. "You okay?" he got down on his knees in front of her. She shrugged.

"Well…I'm going to tell you something, Kagome," he paused when Sango's cell phone went off. She waved for him to continue and left the room. "-and I want you to listen to me, okay?"

--

--

Kagome had never felt so stupid when Inuyasha went and sat next to her. She couldn't stop staring at the bag of weed in his hand, especially when he opened it. The pine-like scent filled the room within seconds. She watched as he took her hand, opened it, and sprinkled a little bit of the herb onto her palm.

"You wanna know why its so hard to get off of this shit, Kagome? Look really closely. No, closer than that. See? The little white specks? Those are THC crystals. They do shit to you that no other drug in the world can do even HALF as well as pot." Inuyasha took the pot and sprinkled it back into the baggy.

Kagome placed her hand firmly over her face and rubbed her eyes, nose and mouth as a quick way of massaging stress. Before she could get to her neck, she felt a painful smack on her arm. "That fucking h-"

"Hush. You'll get so much acne touching your face like that." Sango handed her a can of Sierra Mist, taking a swig of her own before continuing. "Your hand, especially the tips of your fingers, is covered in natural oil, plus dirt from daily activities. You touch your face, you're clogging the shit out of your pores and setting down a game plan for any big pimples that might wanna infest your beautiful features." leaning over, with a perky smile, she lightly tapped Kagome's cheek with her hand.

"She's right, you know. My mom had horrible acne after dad left. I'm guessing it was probably because, every time I saw her, her face was either buried in her hands or some wishy-washy romance novel." Inuyasha stretched and put his bag of weed into his pocket. "Let's go downtown."

Kagome had forgotten all about downtown Kindlewood. Its where all of the high-class businessmen ate lunch with their clients midday, all of the little high school freshmen gathered in the late afternoon to bump into friends, and where all of the druggies and stoners gathered from nighttime to the wee hours of morning, just smoking and hanging out behind the buildings and next to the fountain.

"DTK sounds pretty fucking awesome. Good idea, Yash. Can we smo-" Sango caught Kagome's eye mid-sentence and stopped. "Let's go!"

Kagome groaned and stood up. "Okay, let's go."

---

**One Week Later, 7:00 in the morning. **

---

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, KOZI! YOU SAID FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS. Do you know how much money I have for the rest of the week?! 17 DOLLARS. Could your selfish rich bitch nannies take care of my kids on 17 bucks?! Oh, FUCK YOU, Kozi! FUCK YOU. I'm calling the fucking POLICE."

Kagome sobbed and leaned against her bedroom wall, having heard her mother's entire fight with her father. "Suck it up, Kagome…" she mumbled self-consciously, and, with the fronts of balled fists, wiped at her eyes.

This was no time to fret over her execrable father. The first bell rang at 7:45 and it was now 7:30. Her parents had been quaralling all night. She recalled a period during the night when she rose to get a drink of water and, glancing into her mother's bedroom, saw her exhaling sharply and plugging her cell phone into its charger.

She could tell the fight was over when she heard the phone being either A; violently slammed into the receiver or B; violently slammed into the wall. Either way, the phone was probably broken.

Within seconds of the mystery sound, Kagome could hear muffled bawling, obviously into a pillow so as to go unnoticed to herself and Rin. Her efforts where in vain, for Rin was crying almost 10 seconds later.

"Mom, would you please," she threw her mother's bedroom door open with a start, "toughen up and stop letting him run your life? Every time you argue it always ends with you threatening to call the police. '_I'm gonna call the police! I'm gonna throw you in jail!_' Mom, it doesn't do ANYTHING to him. If you're going to call the cops, then do it! I'm going to be late for-"

"I can't afford this shit anymore…"

Kagome paused and felt unrecognized fear shoot up her spine. Her mom's voice was that of a terrified teenage girl with nowhere else to turn. "What do you mean…?"

The sound of Rin crying grew louder and louder from her room. She was two and a half, still too little to get out of her crib and open the door.

Kagome watched as her mother rolled onto her back and sat up with support of her arms. "Baby, I just can't do it. I've been sittin' single for seven lousy years and this guy can't even send me five hundred dollars, which is like a penny for him. We need to have a big talk tonight. Just you and me. After school, I'm gonna take you out to eat and we're gonna talk about the next couple of months."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Mom, you can't. You have seventeen dollars to your name. We need that for gas." She knew very well that her mother had a knack for spending her money on unnecessary things like eating out, or…perhaps a pair of shoes she spotted in a store window. Just…little things that they couldn't afford on their small budget.

"Baby, I know we can't. But that's a chance I'm willing to take." She smiled. Kagome shook her head. "No, mom…I'm not letting you do that. I'm going straight home after school. And if you try to pick me up, I'll hitch a ride with Sango and sleep there. I'm not letting you spend that money on something you'll be shitting tomorrow."

"Kagome Higurashi, I did not raise you to talk to me like that! I understand your concern, but such derogatory words will not be accepted in this house. Now get your backpack and meet me in the car. I'm gonna make a call-"

"Mom, if you make a call, I will drive MYSELF to school."

"Alright…I'm sorry."

"Even if you wanted to make a call, the phone is in pieces by the nightstand."

"..Oh, I suppose you're right."

---

---

Inuyasha stared at the empty space where Kagome had chosen to make her seat earlier the previous week. 'Where is she?' he wondered aimlessly before continuing his doodle masterpiece atop his History homework.

A few moments later, the sound of the oil-thirsty classroom door creaking open awoke Inuyasha from his doodling haze. He looked up at the sound of his teacher, Mr. Hollingsworth, reciting his late entrance speech.

"Well! How lovely of you to join us, Ms. Higurashi. I'd love to listen to your excuse, but I'm a little busy teaching a class of students that are interested in_ learning_."

Inuyasha watched Kagome with a smirk as she struggled with a comeback. "I'm sorry Mr. Hollingsworth; you can call my mom if you want to..."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself for getting an F in class participation today." He turned towards the class. "Now, the reason Donald Trump sold his soul to the communists was simple…"

With an embarrassed groan, Kagome ducked her head all the way to her seat. A couple girls in the back of the class were pointing with their pencils at Kagome and whispering to each other. They stopped when they noticed her stare.

Inuyasha had an ingenious technique of getting Kagome's attention; here is how he did it. He took out his phone under the desk and cruised through his address book. Once he found the right number, he hit the call button and watched as a girl four rows in front of him jumped slightly. She looked down at her phone-which she kept clipped onto her shorts- and glanced back at Inuyasha questioningly. He pointed towards Kagome, mouthing 'Get Kagome' over and over. She rolled her eyes, gave Kagome a tap, and returned to her studies. He saw Kagome look back.

'What happened?' he mouthed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kagome made an ominous gesture with her hands that looked like she was indicating swordfights and the sale of illegal substances. He didn't even want to put it all together. So he waved his hand in dismissal and continued doodling.

---

---

"Good morning, sunshine! How are you?" Sango gave Kagome a big hug and kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled and reached into her backpack, pulling out a notebook with writing and stickers all over it. "Ladies and gentlemen," she opened the notebook and pulled a pen from behind her ear. "I have a laundry list of problems and a newfound, undying love for classic theater."

"Really?" Inuyasha and Sango were in unison.

"Well, I was joking about the classic theater bit, but I really am suffering from chronic family schizophrenia." She paused for a second and resounded that last statement in her head. "Never mind."

"No, Kagome, what's going on? I promise I'll listen." Sango gave her another hug and continued to cling to her. Inuyasha sat at the picnic table parallel to theirs, yet he was still facing them. "Yeah, Kags. Something was definitely wrong with you this morning."

She smirked, but while opening her mouth to say something, randomly and for no apparent reason, she just burst into tears. "Shit!" she exclaimed in confusion and embarrassment. Inuyasha and Sango hurried to her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Shit, its nothing- trust me, I'm okay!" Kagome turned around on the bench and buried her face in her arms. "Just hold on." She sobbed.

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged confused, yet worried glances. "You know," Sango began, "if you want, we can skip 5th period and sit in the counselor's office. We can pretend you're having, I don't know, something ridiculous like a family crisis or something."

Kagome turned her head and glared at her. She gulped. "Oh shit, we're fucked."

Inuyasha sat beside her. "What the hell is the problem, Kags? In a nutshell. Oh, hey Diggs, lemme get one of those French fries." He reached for a fry on his friend's plate. "What's the deal with your family?"

"Well," Kagome sighed. "I've got two divorced parents, a little sister, and a little brother. I live with my sister Rin and my mom. My little brother lives with my unbelievably rich dad, whose also like the vice senator of Montana state. I hate him. When he visits, he acts like this totally cool, nice guy."

"Your parents got divorced a couple years before you moved, right?" Sango asked, recalling memories of Kagome sitting on her porch in tears every night for months. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, years ago when we were kids."

"Why'd they get divorced?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome burst into fake, lifeless laughter. "They fought every other night since the day I was BORN, Inuyasha. I don't know why. Here we were, living in the heart of suburbia where everything is supposed to be perfect, than you've got my dad and mom, the noisiest people alive. I love my little brother Sota, but when they fought in court, dad won full custody of him. Fucking asshole."

"I remember Sotapop! Oh my god, what a little brat. He's gotta be like, ten or eleven now. Right?" Sango smiled big. She used to call him Sotapop as a joke. Kagome shrugged. "Just turned eleven. I sent him a variety of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and some candy. Dad probably burned the shit, though. He would, too. That's just the way he is. Sango, you remember him."

"Yeah, of course I do. He was so nice to us!"

"I know he was. That was mostly a cover-up." Kagome sighed. "Well, the reason I was late was because my mom's been on the phone with him since 9 o'clock last night and he isn't sending us the $500 in child support that he knows he owes mom."

"What a dick. How about we talk about something a little more colorful? Like, what are we going to do after school? I was thinking we could walk straight to Barnes & Noble and steal some shit…"

"Can't…I have to talk about something with my mom. It's really serious."

"Oh, what the fuck. She's probably just gonna bitch about how you need to get a job. Just come over." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, blow her off."

"Guys, this is my mother! I can't just "blow her off". That would be rude and a little to ballsy for Kagome Higurashi." Kagome put away her things and stood up. "Which, by the way, do you like this outfit? I put it together myself from old clothes. Notice the ripped fishnet shirt over the white stockings on my arms and this adorable old Emily the Strange shirt. I honestly think Emily the Strange is just a bullshit brand for little wannabe middle school girls to buy and look all badass, but hey, I bought this in Middle School to look all badass, so I'm one to talk."

"It's a cute outfit." Again in unison.

"Thanks!" Kagome winked as the bell to go to class rang. People flooded all around them. "Alright, awesome. See you guys after school!" she skipped away towards the east building.

"Something's obviously gotten to her…" Sango stated queerly.

"You got me." Inuyasha shrugged and turned away.

---

---

"Baby, I tried to tell you this morning…Oh, please stop that crying! It isn't permanent, you'll come back here soon! Baby…"

"I'm not g-going back t-t-to MONTANA. I'll kill myself before I go live with dad again, mom!" Kagome threw her fists into her pillow, making a thudding sound. The scene was her room, around five o'clock, with her mother leaning against the doorway and Kagome sitting cross-legged on her bed with a pillow under her elbows.

She'd just heard that she'd have to go and live in Montana until her mother could find a job. Sweeping hair at Great Clips just wasn't enough, with gas prices and food. But Kagome just wasn't up to leaving her new friends.

"Sweetie, listen to me," her mom sat on the edge of the bed, making a failed attempt at TLC, only to get her hand smacked with a brush that Kagome quickly swiped from the nightstand. "I know how you must feel right now, but I can't afford to-"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who the hell is that?" there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked up. "Great, maybe its my friends, coming to save me from getting SENT AWAY." She jumped to her feet and stormed out of her room.

"God, Sango, Inuyasha, please…" she panted when she arrived at the front door. She was smiling dully when she swung it open.

Shock.

"…Sota?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note- Yeah, I know, fucking weird ending there. Sorry about that. At least it wont be a cliffhanger, because you lucky bastards get to fucking read the next one, because by the time the internet comes back on, I'll have already TYPED IT.

-Katie Blue


	3. Let's Take A Drive

Author's Note- Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Why do I bother with these notices? The internet is down, so by the time its back up, these chapters will already be finished and typed and all. So you won't have to sit around fret about when I'm going to post the next chapter. Aren't you lucky? My favorite fic has always been "No Life Flower: Remade", and the last time that was updated? Like 2003 or some bullshit. You guys are lucky, because I wouldn't do that to you.

Oh, and for the record? I don't write shit stories; this story is going to keep getting more and more intense startiiinnngggg…. Now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

**Let's Take A Drive.**

"Mmm…That's good shit. Where'd you get this, Sangs?" Inuyasha lay back on his bed and rested his pipe-holding hand on his chest. Sango laughed. "Florida, Yash. I told you, the Jamaican vendors in Key West are just everywhere. They were selling dimes for five bucks each."

"Well, I know where we're driving this winter. Shit." He yawned and stretched, feeling little clicks and cracks inside of his body that felt so good.. "…Hey, has Kagome said anything to you about liking any guys? I mean, is she seeing anybody?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope. Why?"…Silence. Realization. "Oh my god. You do _not_."

Inuyasha laughed quietly. "I don't know, I guess I'm just curious. I haven't dated in…awhile," his voice was a little unsteady, his heartbeat irregular. He was more than interested in Kagome, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But he didn't dare mention it.

"Almost a year;" Sango added.

"Don't get into it, I don't wanna think about it."

Sango apologized and looked down.

"Anyway...she's gorgeous, nice, and she's so…innocent." Inuyasha tensed at the thought. Sango's eyes were pretty much "T-T" by now. "What the hell is up with guys and innocence?"

"Oh, that isn't the reason I like her. Trust me. Its just sort of sweet, knowing that she's never even done anything." He smirked, yet the blush on his face was more then evident that he was REALLY interested, now.

"Have you ever even done anything with somebody besides K- I mean, are you even extremely experienced?" Sango mentally hit herself for almost saying Kikyo's name. Inuyasha shrugged. "I touched tongues with this girl Haley when I first moved here."

"Oh my god, Haley Summers?"

"Yap."

"Oh my god, Yash, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad now!"

"Hey, it was truth or dare at Shawn McCormick's house. I was pressured."

Sango's cell phone went off in her pocket. She answered cheerfully. "Hello, Kagome! How are you?" she went quiet. "Oh, okay. We'll be right over." She hung up. "Inuyasha, get your shit. We're going to Kagome's. Apparently, its worth the gas money to come and see."

"Oh shit," Inuyasha jumped to his feet and hurried with her out of the house."

---

---

"So, why on earth are you here now?" Sango stared intently at Sota from across the room. On one couch was her, Kagome and Inuyasha. On the other couch was Sota and their mom.

"Dad just dropped me off and told me to be good. I don't know why, though." Sota stated. Kagome shook her head slowly with a troubled look on her face. Sango smiled. "Well, just look at you! You aren't the itty bitty little toddler I remember."

"I wasn't a toddler, I was five. And by the way, I'm fine with it if you wanna leave the cops out of this. I'd pick you over dad any day." Sota rested his head on his mom's shoulder. She sighed and wiped her eye, tearing up from stress. "I can't do this. I just can't." another deep sigh. "This is ridiculous."

"Mom, why can't we just forget dad? Pretend he was never around, ever? Its not like he does _anything_ for this family." Kagome narrowed her eyes and Sota nodded. "She's right, mom."

Their mother rested her face in her hands. "It isn't that simple. It won't work out like that." Her voice was small and cracked. Within a few seconds, she began to shake as if she were crying. Sota wrapped his arm around her and Kagome glared. "Mom, stop crying! You always cry, and it makes me feel like I did something wrong when I know I didn't."

"Maybe you should get a _job_, Kagome!" she snapped back in random assault. Kagome quirked her eyebrow. "Excuse me? Where the hell did that come from?"

Her mother sat up and placed her clenched fists down on her lap, eyes red and wet. Sota took his arm from around her and laid it on his lap. Kagome watched her actions curiously. It was like watching a four year old child trying to look like hot shit after they'd just insulted their sibling that was much older.

"Yes?" Kagome leaned back. A sudden cry was heard from the other room; Rin.

"You need to get a job and start helping me support this family." She stated quietly, yet sternly. Kagome stood up with a look of disgust on her face, suddenly enraged. Inuyasha and Sango lightly pulled at her wrists, but she broke free.

"Nyamo Higurashi, how _dare_ you proposition me when you won't even get a job yourself?! You're full of shit and you know it! All you ever do is sit at home, feeding Rin while clipping coupons you don't _even use_, bitching at dad over the phone then crying about what he says back! _You _need to get a job. _You_ need to start taking responsibility. I do my homework, my chores, I play with Rin, I go to school. Those are _my _responsibilities. Not a job. That is _YOUR _responsibility, and you need to start working on it." She stared intensely into her mother's eyes.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I don't want to offend you or point fingers, but Kagome is right…And now Sota is here, and you-"

"Be quiet. You're not my kid." Their mother stood and left the room in a storm. Sango twitched. "Jesus, bitch…" she composed herself. "Kagome, come stay at my house tonight. Please? Sota can come, too…My mom won't mind."

"And don't even think about leaving this house, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed from the other room.

Kagome clenched her fist and took off towards her mother's room. When she got there, her mom was laying on her bed, crying. "Shut up. You're thirty five years old."

Her mother sat up, quickly, glaring at Kagome like hell was alive in her eyes. "Your father and I had a discussion after Sota got here. I called him, and he told me that he would throw you in a fucking trash can if I sent you back there." 

"So what the fuck are you going to do, _mom_? Send me to live with grandma in _Japan_?" Kagome's finger was outstretched, pointing, as she said Japan- a way of adding emphasis to a place that is many, many miles away from home. Her mother let out a noise- a deep, yet loud growl that sounded throughout the whole room. It quickly turned into a scream. "FUCK, Kagome, I don't know what I _am_ gonna do! I can't afford _you_, I can't afford _Rin_, how the _fuck_ am I supposed to afford _all three of you_?! We're screwed, Kagome!"

After about ten more minutes of this ridiculous fight, her mother decided it was about time to just give up. When Kagome re-entered the room and sat down, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a chainsaw.

She observed the situation. Sota sat across from all of them, looking bummed out and depressed. Beside her, Sango was going on about how mean her mom was being. To her right was Inuyasha, who was in the exact same stance as Sota, except he was looking straight at her.

"Come on, Kags. Lets all just leave. What is she gonna do? Try to-"

"Inuyasha, I don't wanna risk Sota. If he came with us, he'd be in just as much .trouble as I'm going to be."

"Kagome, don't even worry about it…I'm exhausted. Can I go sleep in your room?" Sota stood up while rubbing his eye. Kagome nodded. "That's fine, Sota."

He smiled and left the room. Inuyasha and Sango both looked to Kagome, who was now dumbstruck. "I guess I'll go," Sango and Inuyasha smiled. "But. BUT. If my mom comes in the middle of the night to find me, I'm screwed."

"She won't come. She won't want to spend the gas money." Inuyasha stood up. "Plus, it's getting freezing out there. Don't even worry about it."

Kagome decided to just say "Fuck it" and leave with them. She was having a horrible day, let alone an awful week. She was ready to pack up her shit and leave. The room, dimmed and cold, was bringing her sad thoughts to a sad realization. Her life was really starting to suck again.

All of the bad things that could have possibly happened to her had happened. She could hear her mother in the other room crying her eyes out. _'She's probably on the phone with dad,'_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

Sango's phone went off. She stood up and walked to the corner of the room before answering the call.

"C'mere, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her into a sideways-hug. She wrapped her arms around him, eyes burning with the feeling that she was going to start crying. She held the tears back though, with all of her might, clutching Inuyasha as if she were about to fall off of a cliff and needed something to help her stay up.

Her thoughts were mangled and sad. All she could think about was how much she hated everything at that moment. That is, until Inuyasha tightened his grip around her. It was then when it hit her that she was being held by a member of the opposite sex for an extended period of time, something she'd never experienced prior. It made her feel warm, inside and out, and it made her eager to get closer to him.

Suddenly her mind began to fuck with her. Inuyasha's hand started to move up and down her back slowly, making her swallow hard. "Inuyasha…" she gripped the fabric on his shirt.

Sango hung up and walked back to the two, almost smiling at the sight. She knew it'd be wrong to do so, but she was also aware of how fond Inuyasha was of Kagome. "That was my mom, guys. She says we need to be home within the next thirty minutes."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha released Kagome, but his arm was still around her. She sort of warmed up to his affection.

"She's going to sleep soon and she wants to know I'm alright before she does. Its not like she's mad at me, she just has to work early." She looked at Kagome. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I guess." She wiped her eyes and plopped her hands down onto the couch. "Lets go."

--

--

**3 in the morning**

---

"Yash."

He groaned.

"Yash, wake up." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Sango was sitting on the side of the bed, it appeared, in the dark bedroom. Kagome was asleep on the floor. The whole room smelled of weed.

"You wanna hit this?" she offered him her joint. He sat up and reached for the bedside lamp. Sango hit his hand. "No, Kagome's asleep. Don't worry about it. Kagome's asleep." She offered again. Inuyasha took the joint, brought his lips to it and inhaled deeply, forgetting how good of pot it was. It was obviously the stuff she got in Florida, and he had hit it too hard. Although he tried to hold it in, it was no use- he started to cough like hell.

Sango grabbed her febreeze and began to spray around frantically. "Shit, Yash, pillow!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper. He smacked himself in the forehead. "I know, I know, I forgot, shit!"

-

Below the two, Kagome stirred. "What the hell is going on…?" she sat up. The room smelled like wet cement, strawberries, and…well, obviously weed.

Inuyasha and Sango stopped their rushing and Sango hid the joint behind her back. "Oh, hi Kagome!"

"You don't have to hide your pot…I can smell it. It isn't a big deal anymore." She stated, stretching. Sango sighed. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, it's just-"

Kagome held up her hand, suspended in a stretch. "Mmmh…Sango, shut up. I don't ca-hahhh…" a yawn. "care."

Inuyasha leaned against the bedroom wall. "Why don't you come up on the bed, Kagome?" he asked, gaining a sudden boldness from his sudden high. Sango lit the joint and took a puff, resting the hand holding it on her upper thigh while she exhaled into her pillow. She submerged with glossy eyes, unseen in the dark. Kagome reached up onto the bed, supporting and pulling herself up by gripping on the blankets. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the rest of the way, laughing when she fell smack-dab on her face in the weed-blowing pillow.

"This bed is huge. You can sleep on it, if you want to. Remember when we used to cuddle?" Sango nuzzled Kagome's shoulder playfully. "So much fun."

"Oh, do tell." Inuyasha said in a joking tone. The three laughed.

Subconsciously, he reached down and touched Kagome's arm, his brain not really processing the event due to the fact that he was stoned out of his mind. He felt her skin quiver slightly beneath his fingertips.

Below him, Kagome's cheeks tinted slightly red. "What is it, Yash?" she asked nervously when he stroked back and forth. He pulled his hand back. "Sorry. Your arm is just…" he paused. Silence. Kagome blinked and watched him. "…My arm is what?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly as he was knocked out of his stupor. "Oh, sorry…I kind of fell into space for a minute, there." He scratched the back of his head, grinning. Kagome knitted her fingers together, for a moment feeling a warm feeling building up deep inside of her. She wondered what it was for a moment, casting it aside when she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, guys." She crawled under the blankets and snuggled into the bed's warmth, facing Inuyasha. He was eyeing her, which was, for whatever reason, fine with her all of a sudden.

Sango leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Kags." She whispered. Kagome smiled.

It was then when the thoughts kicked in. What was it like to be high? She'd been thinking this same question over and over again in her head for weeks. Is it fun? Is it cool? What does it do? What's it like? Then she remembered telling Inuyasha about how she'd considered doing it when Sango got home. Yet she hadn't done it, not once. She figured Inuyasha'd just forgotten about it.

She tried not to let it get to her too much. She didn't want to smoke…or did she? She didn't want to think about it, because smoking would mean going against everything she ever promised herself. It'd be hypocritical. Yet she was so fascinated… Plus, Inuyasha didn't seem mortified when she'd admitted to wanting to a few weeks earlier.

That night she dreamed of what it would be like.

--

6AM

--

The room was chilly, but the three troubled teens had happily sought comfort and warmth under the feather-stuffed blankets on the bed. Sango slept on the end, with Kagome in the middle, and Inuyasha on the side against the wall.

Inuyasha was the first to rise.

While he would normally sit up, stretch, have a smoke and take an innocent piss, there was one little barrier that was keeping him from getting up…Not that he'd want to after he saw what was going on.

Sprawled out beside him, with gorgeous black hair pillowed beneath her, was Kagome. One of her arms was resting on her stomach, the other, over by Sango. This wasn't the unusual part.

Her leg, her right leg, was swung over Inuyasha's left, deathly close to pressing between his legs. Her other leg was sprawled to the left, making her wide open. _Easy access_, he thought with a boyish smirk. That was the stoner in him, making him hungry to hook an arm behind her neck, hold her chest up against him, and stare into her eyes while feeling her up for the first time. He swallowed hard at the thought, watching her, taking in her beauty without a second thought.

_Shit_, he thought, feeling desire starting to build up within him. He'd found Kagome amazingly beautiful since the first time he saw her, it wasn't like he just wanted to get in her pants. He could honestly see himself being in a relationship with her…taking her out on cute little dates, buying her flowers, driving her to the lake, taking her right then and there by the water- _Shit! Stop it, Yash! Control yourself. _He sighed and bit his lip, waiting for that which ached below the belt to simmer down to a respected size.

Kagome moaned lightly as she stretched in her sleep, her leg creeping up and almost touching his aching member. He purposely slammed his head against the wall in sexual frustration.

"AH-!" Kagome and Sango both awoke with a start. Kagome instantly felt where her leg was and tore it away from him, trying to play it off like it had never been there in the first place. Her face was vibrant red. "What the hell was that, Inuyasha?!" she exclaimed, extremely embarrassed. He crawled over them like a mad dog over a fence, mentioning something slurred about taking a shower on his way out. When Kagome looked at Sango, her eyes were saucers, and her hand was over her mouth.

"What?" Kagome inched closer to her. "What is it?" she laughed. Sango removed her hand and started cracking up. "Oh my god! Hahahahahahaha!" she howled. Kagome shook her. "What? What happened?!" she pleaded. Sango wiped her eye, still breathing laughter. "Oh, god…that made my day, and its hardly even started yet!"

Kagome nodded slowly, as if to say, "Go oonnnnn…"

Sango shook her head. "Oh my god. He wants you so bad."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?!" she looked around, then leaned in and whispered, "Inuyasha?"

Sango nodded in her stupor. "Jesus Christ. He wants you so bad."

"Sango, shut up before I hit you. Just fucking tell me."

Sango stopped laughing and lowered her voice to a whisper. "He just had the BIGGEST hard-on. All because of me."

Kagome blinked twice. "Wait, I thought you said he…" she lowered her head and her voice- "_wanted_…me."

Sango smirked and Kagome felt her breath as she inched closer to her face- obviously a way of staging her long-anticipated drama. Her eyes were dark. Sensuous. Yeah…she was definitely up to something.

"He_ does_ want you, Kagome." She flipped her fringes out of her face and smiled, ever-so-deviously. Kagome began to feel uneasy, swallowing hard.

"You see…" she was using her back-handed palms to slowly inch her way towards Kagome's body. "Last night, I went to get a glass of water. When I came back, you looked so…" she smiled. "Radiant, laying there. And I could see hunger in Inuyasha's eyes. His closed, lusty eyes. So I gently took your leg and laid it as gently as I could over his. My god, his boxers jumped up a _foot_."

Kagome was beginning to sweat. Sango was over her now, her upper body an inch away from her own, slowly moving her back onto the bed. It was purely sexual, and she didn't know what to do. "S-S-Sango…" she stated uneasily.

Sango sat up, away from Kagome's body, and laughed. Kagome heaved a great sigh of relief and sat up. "What the hell was that about?" she tossed her fingers through her hair in an effort to "fluff" it.

"How far have you gone, Kagome?" Sango asked with another devious smirk. Kagome blushed. "I've…done…things…" she looked away, embarrassed. Sango smiled. "What things?"

"I've…"

"You've what? Done _what?..._Nothing. I knew it!" Sango laughed. "Nothing!" she tossed her head back and howled.

"Well, what the hell have you done? We're_ kids_, Sango! We're KIDS." She leaned against the wall, anger visible in her eyes. Sango sighed. "Well." She lay on her side, facing Kagome. "I haven't had sex. I haven't had an orgasm. Well, I've masturbated, but no guy or girl has ever gotten me off. Just myself."

"But you've…" Kagome moved her hands around in cloud-shaped circular motions, searching for words. The two girls spoke in unison. "Done stuff," Sango finished alone, "yes. I've done shit with a guy. I've been finger-fucked, licked up and grinded on like I was a fucking dog in heat. But it was only with one guy. We broke up awhile ago…Like a year ago…Because he was always too sexual with me."

"Why did you stay with him to begin with?" Kagome scratched her head and lay on her side, as well. Sango shrugged. Her eyes went misty, and her voice grew deep. "I don't know, Kags. I guess I just liked the feeling of being wanted, you know? Like, sex was some sort of an…icebreaker, for me."

"What was the guy's name?"

"Miroku. Miroku Takenawa. I loved him more then you'll ever know..." she paused, then continued. "We were together for a little over a year. And here's the thing… I let him be sexual with me, because, well, I wanted it too. I loved how it felt. And Kagome, when you finally get to experience it, you'll love it too. I broke up with him for being a horn dog… But really, I was just as bad. He was just… addicting. And so good with his hands, mouth, etcetera… I really miss him…" she trailed off. Kagome could see that Sango's eyes were growing distant. She almost wanted to hug her, but was eager to hear more.

"The only problem is…Inuyasha is like, his best friend. And they hang out all the time."

"What? Why have I never seen him?" Kagome didn't believe her.

Sango laughed. "He's been doing charity work in China for a full-paid scholarship to Tokyo U. He's been gone for two months. Have you never heard us talking about it? He'll be back next week."

"_That'_s the guy you guys have been talking about! I thought he was Inuyasha's brother or something, from the way you guys have been talking about him…" Kagome recalled the many times she'd over-heard their conversations.

"Yeah…Well," she adjusted the hem of her shirt and cuddled against the blanket, seeking warmth in her distant sorrows. "Every time they hang out, I find something else to do. I've spoken to him…once. Once, since we broke up."

"What did he say?" Kagome was getting into it.

Sango coughed, clearing her throat. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Man…He and Inuyasha were stoned-"

"Jesus, does _everybody_ smoke here?"

"…Anyway." She continued reluctantly, "they were stoned, downtown. I was with a few people at this restaurant- Culpeppers- sitting at the outside tables on the patio. Downtown gets pretty busy with high schoolers on weekends. This was a Saturday."

"What happened?"

:"Let me tell the story and maybe you'll find out." Sango's tone was frustrated. Kagome smiled innocently. "Sorry."

Sango sighed. "Anyway. There's this sidewalk thing that goes past the patio, and kids walk past it all the time. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku just show up out of nowhere, walking past us, stumbling around because they were stoned out of their minds. Inuyasha said hi, because he wouldn't just ignore me, you know?" Kagome nodded. She continued. "But Miroku just shouts, in this ridiculous black guy voice, 'I like dem _JEANS _on you, girl!'"

Kagome cracked up. "Hahaha, wow, why?" she asked, still tickled. Sango yawned and opened her eyes. "No clue. Fuck, I don't even know if he was talking to me. All I know is I had a horrible night because of that…And it was just because I made eye contact with him again. Now, Yash's got this stupid fucking plan. He wants to have me and Miroku over, get us stoned together, and see if it works out."

Kagome imagined the situation. "That's just strange. You haven't talked to him, suddenly you're gonna get stoned with him?"

Sango rolled back over on her side, grinning. "Kagome Chan, did you just say "stoned"? Ahahaha! That's so cute!"

Kagome blinked. "Erm, alright?" she looked down. Sango laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright, so, I agreed to do it. To head to Yash's house and smoke with Miroku. Because _I,_ my dear Kagome, am a dumbass. And I'm going to fuck myself over. Again."

-

-

Inuyasha curled his neck in a perfect circle around the base of his shoulders, cracks and pops sounding from within his muscle area, as he stepped out of the shower. It was a beautiful Friday morning. He wasn't in the mood for school, and he was ready to voice this to the girls. So, after putting his hair up in a towel and wrapping a second towel around his waist, he made his way to the bedroom.

"Good morning, beautiful ladies! Today's the day we get in the car, drive halfway across the state and drive right the fuck back!"

"Why, prêt ell?" Sango turned towards him, saw he was half-clothed, glanced back at Kagome (Who, at this point, had her red face smashed into her pillow), giggled, then looked back at Inuyasha. "God, are we gonna skip today and drive to fucking Pierre Marquette?"

"Pierre Mar-what?" Kagome blinked. She glanced at Inuyasha. His perfectly formed abs were glistening with droplets of water, eyes glossy and soft. She saw him smirk.

"Pierre Marquette is across the river in Illinois. Past Alton. Nobody goes there, unless its middle-aged couples going to hike or some shit. But its fucking amazing. Me and Sangs drive up there once a year, get st-" he stopped. "We have a great time." 

Kagome's thoughts of being high and smoking weed began to circulate again. Except, this time, it was out of control. She needed to tell somebody…But she didn't want to tell them! They'd get pissed at her for being a hypocrite.

It was for three minutes straight that Kagome didn't realize she was being completely silent in thought.

"Kags? You okay?"

"Whoa, yeah, I'm fine!" she jumped a little, recovering with a smile. Her friends blinked. "Sango, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked, standing. Sango smiled. "Sure, Kags. Back porch. And you." She pointed at Inuyasha. "No eavesdropping."

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine."

The girls made their way to the back porch, sliding the doors open, shivering as they were hit with the cold air. "Jesus…it's cold. I'll be quick." Kagome shut the glass door and looked Sango square in the eye. "I need to confess something."

"You want to smoke."

Kagome's eyes widened, lips curling into the strange, awkward pucker that is your body's natural reaction to a strange occurrence. "Wait-" she held up her hand, quickly setting it down. She looked around, blushing, trying her hardest to look anywhere but AT Sango.

"I know you do, Kagome. I knew last night. Inuyasha told me you said something about doing it, but I saw the way you watched him, too. I didn't need his assurance… I saw your curiosity. And the second he fell into space, when he was talking about your arm, you smiled…no…grinned, with this glint in your eye. THE glint. The glint everyone gets right before they smoke and get high for the first time. I saw it, Kagome. I know." She had this shit-eating grin on her face like no other, and Kagome felt humiliated.

"B-but I don't want you guys to think I'm a hypocrite, I just…I'm fucking curious." She mumbled the last line, hanging her head. Sango smiled. "Kagome, Inuyasha has been waiting for this day since the moment he met you. He wants to get you high. Stoned. Blitzed! Blazed until you can't even _stand_."

Kagome's cheeks darkened. "He does?..." she went quiet for a second while Sango nodded. "…Sango, what is _blitzed_?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, laughing as they walked inside. "You'll see, Virgin Lungs. You'll see."

--

2 hours later

--

Kagome stared out the window of the back seat of Sango's car. It was a blue, '99 Dodge Neon. Used.

Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted to smoke. She'd told him, the first time they ever hung out, on his porch. "When Sango comes home, I will." He remembered her words.

"Hey, guys? Since, Sango, you just got your car this year and all, how did you guys come up here every year and smoke weed and stuff?" she was a little quiet near the end. Inuyasha and Sango laughed. "We've had this tradition going to about three years. Since Sango started smoking weed- remember?" Inuyasha asked Sango. She laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Anyway, we'd come up here with these two guys that used to live here. Joel and Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"He's from North Carolina…They're fucking weird over there. That's where they ended up moving, too. North Carolina. That's why we're coming up solo this year. They were cool guys, but honestly, the only reason it was so hard to say goodbye was because of their weed. It was good shit."

Kagome didn't want to reply in fear of embarrassing herself in front of Inuyasha. But why, she couldn't comprehend. Here was this gorgeous boy, a year older then herself, with stunning blue eyes long, black hair. She'd gotten a glance at his body that morning when he'd come out of the shower, and she wasn't surprised that the sight was captivating.

-

Inuyasha took a moment to recognize the surroundings. The air was chilly, warmed slightly by the sunlight which shone through the few clouds in the sky. It was the perfect day for Pierre Marquette. The sky was blue, the trees were faded colors of red, gold and orange, and the river was glowing with sunlight as they crossed the bridge that led to Alton, Illinois. Alton was a small town that had been flooded over at least a hundred times, a fact that was visible on the old buildings with faded paint and stained bricks.

It was a historic town, home of the ever-popular "Argosy's Alton-Belle Casino", and probably Inuyasha's favorite town to pass through.

Once the gang reached Alton on the other side of the river, they continued through the town until they reached the long stretch of highway along the Mississippi River. There were no turns, no houses, no roads branching off- just a long highway that took you along the river for miles towards Pierre Marquette.

However, there was one stop. Inuyasha and Sango knew it well. The giant gas station beside the river, a place where they'd stopped to get munchies for three years straight before their smoking escapades. Once they reached the station, Inuyasha got out of the car and opened Kagome's door for her with a huge grin on his face. His grin turned into a shy smile when he saw her blush. He just loved that innocence.

While he went ahead and sped up to get inside, Sango and Kagome stayed far behind with linked arms.

"Kagome;" Sango began, "I just think it's so weird that we found each other. I mean, after all these years. It's insane!"

"I know, right? I didn't think I would ever see you again. I don't think I ever went one week without wondering if we'd see each other again." Kagome replied.

"I know!" Sango opened the gas station door and they continued inside. "I feel like its some sort of miracle. Suddenly, you're back. And you live here. By me. By Yash. It's amazing!"

Kagome pulled a 32 oz. Styrofoam cup from the dispenser and began filling it with ice and fizzing Dr. Pepper. "I actually have this old coloring book somewhere buried in one of our moving boxes that you and I drew in when we were like, seven. Isn't that bizarre? It's like we were just little kids yesterday."

Sango filled her cup with Minute Maid Cherry, pulling out two plastic lids and handing one to Kagome. "I have to ask you something. Not to change the subject or anything, because I swear to god, I'm listening."

"It's cool, what is it?" Kagome put the lid on her Soda and poked a plastic green straw through the punch-hole. Sango repeated the gesture and leaned closer to her. "Are you gonna smoke today?" she asked in a quiet, yet hearable voice. Kagome tensed, not even knowing the answer, herself. Right as she was about to answer, she felt a hard pat on her right shoulder, and screamed.

"Whoa, Kags, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, glancing around to make sure nobody was freaking out. She turned red and looked up at him. Sango smirked, watching. "I'm gonna go pay for this." She interjected, walking away. Inuyasha smiled, watching Kagome's shy expression. "I-I was just about to go pay for-"

"Oh, hush up and gimme that. I'm paying." He took her soda and followed Sango. Kagome had to fan herself to make her face return to its natural color. It was right then, next to the soda dispensers, when she realized that she had a _huge_ crush on Inuyasha. It was confirmed now. And she wasn't very good at hiding it, because when she got back to the car with Sango, all hell broke loose.

"So." Sango faced forward in the front seat, sipping her soda. "I bet you'd rather be up _here_. In the _front_ seat." Her voice was casual, yet accusing. Almost jealous, when she really wasn't jealous of anything. She was trying to play Kagome's emotions until she could get her to crack.

Kagome had never been so uneasy. She knew that Sango could tell. She just knew. However, she swallowed her fear and her pride and gained the courage to shoot one back.

"So." Kagome began in a mock-tone. Sango raised her eyebrows quickly, sipping slowly at her soda, a way of gesturing for her to go on.

"I'm not smoking with you guys today. I decided."

"WHAT?" Sango jumped up and turned in her seat, clinging to the sides and staring at Kagome like she'd just seen a person get sawed in half. Kagome blinked. "What?"

"But Inuyasha and I had this huge fucking talk when we dropped you off to get your shit this morning! We thought the only reason you came was to get high!"

"Can't a girl hang out with her friends just to, I don't know, _hang out_?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Don't get pissed at me over drugs. I will _not _stoop to my mother's level."

Sango raised and slammed her arms down on the seat. "Damn it, Kagome, pot is _not _a drug."

"_All the potheads say that_!" Kagome mocked her in the same tone that she said "pot is not a drug" in. Sango huffed loudly.

"Maybe if you tried it you wouldn't be so shitty." She stated neutrally. Kagome furrowed her brows. "Are you kidding me? Sango, you're fucking pressuring me!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. The girls hadn't even seen him coming. "What is going on?" he asked.

Sango and Kagome both huffed, but Kagome was the first to speak. "Remember what I told you that night on the back porch, Inuyasha? About smoking weed?" she asked. He laughed. "Yeah. You said you'd smoke with me and Sango. That_ is_ the plan, right? I know you probably wanted to spring it on us, but if this is a problem-"

"It is, Inuyasha! I mean, I'm curious about…erm…getting high, but I don't wanna be pressured when I already had the plan to smoke in the _first_ place."

You could literally cut the tension in the car with a knife.

Sango rolled down her window. Kagome could only see the two split sections of the right and left sides of her body on either side of the front passenger seat. The next thing she saw was her hand handing Inuyasha a twenty dollar bill. He took it, smiling.

Kagome never found out why she handed him that money.

Later that day, after much debate and quarrelling over weed and drugs in general, Kagome had made her comfortable protest zone sprawled across the back seats with her belly half-exposed and her left leg draped over the back seat. Any arguments thrown at her were responded to with a quick, knowledgeable response, boosted by the sexiness she felt by being sprawled about in the back seat. It was one of her strange hormonal days.

Sango and Inuyasha sat up front listening to Dresden Dolls and sharing a bag of hot fries. Kagome had been pasting together the conversations she'd overheard in the front seat. She couldn't hear them well, considering the fact that all of the windows were down and the music was blaring. It was frigid outside, and although Kagome got verbal with them over it, all they could say was, "It's part of the experience! On the way back we'll buy a blanket!"

Finally it came to the point where they had to turn right on a road that went past a beautiful lodge and up a large hill.

"We're almost there…I'd say, about two minutes." Inuyasha stated. Kagome sat up when her name was called.

"Kagome, we're going to need to know now…I mean, if you're going to smoke with us." Sango turned and looked at her. The fear and hesitation in Kagome's eyes was evident, however, it always is for a first-timer.

Kagome looked away, thinking to herself as the car began to travel through the woods up that steep, steep hill. She sighed and looked back at Sango, not even sure herself of an answer.

That's when she finally decided.

-----

Jesus Christ. I never do cliffhangers. What the fuck is my problem? You tell me.

Notes- I was lied to over the weekend. Led to believe my good friend died from heroin overdose. It was a big fucking lie. So expect the next chapter to be deliciously brutal. In a deliciously sexy way.

xKatie Blue. –Add me on myspace, man.


	4. Because I Got High

Notes- I fucking love this chapter. I hope you do, too.

-------------------

Chapter Four

**Because I Got High.**

That was when Kagome had finally decided.

"Fuck.." she mumbled, looking down. Her hands were shaking. Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other.

"I'll do it."

Inuyasha smiled this innocent little smile that made Kagome melt. Her heartbeat quickened.

"You're gonna do it?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

Inuyasha pulled into a little parking lot by a stairway that led to the very to of the steep hill.

As she was getting out, Sango accidentally dropped her phone on the concrete, causing the battery attached to the back to snap off. "Shit…" she mumbled, reaching down to collect the pieces. Kagome watched her, legs dangling out the door, sitting on the edge of her seat. "Did you just _break_ your phone?"

Sango huffed, and, after letting out a sound that was somewhere along the lines of a "GRRR!!!", snapped upright and… MOONED Kagome.

…She_ mooned_ Kagome.

"Kiss my black ass, Kagome." She stated harshly. Kagome actually thought for a minute that Sango was genuinely pissed at her (the mooning was slightly unorthodox, but that's beside the point, Sango's just weird like that). It was when she flashed Kagome a shit-eating grin when she knew she was just fucking around.

"Hey Sangs," Inuyasha signaled for her. He was sitting in the driver's seat with his upper body twisted towards the right passenger seat, meddling with a big ball of weed (Kagome later learned that the politically correct term is "Nug") on the open glove compartment door. "Come help me with this."

Sango stuffed her fat grey cell phone into her jeans pocket and joined him in the car. Kagome laid across the back seat for a few minutes inhaling the scent of weed and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Did you catch that fucked up shit on Maury last night?" Sango peeled open her Zip-Lock baggie and added her weed to his. She then retrieved a silver device out of her pocket that was in the smaller, fatter shape of a hockey puck and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Oh my Christ, I couldn't believe that crap. How the fuck do you go thirty years without a dad, then find some creeper on Myspace that has your last name and expect it to be your dad?" he opened the silver device and placed a couple of the "weed balls" on top of these little spikes, replacing the lid afterwards and twisting it back and forth. "I can't believe she was hugging him and kissing his cheek like she was 100 sure it was him. I can't imagine how she felt when they told her the DNA test was negative."

"She got all of her hopes up. Did you see that scary old man? Sitting there like, "You look so much like your mother, sweetie!" Fucking nasty old creeper." She opened the baggy once again. "Do you have that pot grinded up for me? Because I'd like to have the bowl packed _tonight_, you know."

"Oh, so-_rry_, Ms. Impatient." He twisted the device back and forth a few more times then opened it and dumped the grinded weed into the bag. "Your _High_ness. Get it? Your…HIGH-ness? Bahahaha!"

Sango shook her head, neatly preparing a joint on her lap.

"Aw, for a second I thought I was pretty damn funny."

Kagome sat up in the back seat as a gust of chilly wind hit her. It was a beautiful day, and fairly warm for a Monday in November. "Hey, guys," she stood up and out of the car, stretching her long, silky-smooth arms, reaching up for the sky above her and clenching her fists. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?"

Inuyasha then emerged from the car full of illegals and made a mad dash for Kagome's legs. She screamed when he grabbed her by the calves, picked her up over his head and began to spin her around. "AHH! Oh my god!!" she cried, half-excited, half-scared-for-her-life. Inuyasha set her down and smirked. "Excited, Ka-go-me?" his look turned into a dark gaze…almost sinister. And it made Kagome's little virgin legs buckle.

"Y-Yeah." She returned with a hint of anonymity in her tone. Inuyasha bit his lip, feeling far more turned on then he'd have liked to, due to the fact that he was watching this beautiful masterpiece of innocence unfold before his very eyes. His body wanted little more then to bask in the light of her sheer amazingness, standing there in her copped-out, extremely short, pleated black skirt with lace and her favorite black "Dead Kennedys" top. She wore a black hoodie over her shirt, zipped down midway to show off the shirt logo. She looked adorable.

"Hey Yash, this shit is ready. Let's head up." Sango emerged from the car holding a purse that Kagome just knew was full of paraphernalia and weed. Her heart couldn't stop pounding against her ribcage. Was she really about to smoke weed? She'd been around it so much since she'd moved to Kindlewood, so why was she so nervous now? Only time could tell whether she was ready or not. Too bad she didn't have much of that on her hands, because her two best friends were now heading in the direction of the steep hill's stairway.

"Hey Kags, you coming? Or do ya need us to give you a ride?" Inuyasha wisecracked from afar. Sango burst out laughing, balancing a trio of water bottles in one hand and a black purse in the other as she made her way up the stairs. Kagome went red and looked down, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. She was so nervous. Step by step, she walked in the same direction across the parking lines towards the stairs. She looked up when she heard somebody coming towards her. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey," he panted, slowing in front of her, "You look pretty upset… hey, are you doing alright? Because if you don't wanna smoke, that's fine. We aren't trying to pressure you, Kagome." He gave her a warm smile and placed his hand at the small of her back, a gesture that caused her to feel all warm and fuzzy inside and smile. "I'm okay, Inuyasha. I'm gonna do it, I'm just a little freaked. I mean, I've never done drugs before. My body's never felt anything but the default stuff."

Inuyasha tilted his head back and laughed. "Aw, Kags. We aren't making you do drugs…We're getting you high." For a second they made eye contact, and he saw her blush when he raised his eyebrows.

"You losers need to start hauling ass or I'm gonna smoke this shit alone!" Sango called from the top of the hill. Inuyasha put his hand to his mouth and called, "Just a minute, we're talking!" then returned to courting Kagome. Well, not courting. Vocal foreplay, if you will. Okay, not that, either.

Whether or not it was vocal foreplay, Kagome was still enjoying every second of his calloused hand on her back. No guy had ever paid any attention to her physically, and she'd really grown a liking to him… Here was this beautiful, built (but not in a gross way!), sweet stoner with a huge heart and the kindest eyes, and he actually, for a split second, seemed to be interested, too.

So what if Kagome had never really had a boyfriend? All that mattered was the fact that she'd enjoyed every second she'd spent with Inuyasha. She'd tense at the sight of his smile. Blushed when he'd accidentally brushed his arm against hers. Imagined him holding her all of those times she'd been in his bed. She wanted so much more with him… It was almost like she was readying her heart to fall in love for the first time. Yet, she wasn't, due to fear. Fear of rejection…

It was when she felt him slide his hand to her right hip and pull her close to him that she felt an amazing boost of confidence. There's a difference between a guy that wants to be your friend and a guy that wants to be more then friends. The guy that wants to be friends puts his arm around your shoulders. Not your waist…

As they walked up the steps towards the top of the hill, Inuyasha leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I wanna talk to you, alone." Then released her hip and ran up the last few steps. Sango greeted him with a pat on the back. "Hey, guys." She flashed Kagome a smile. She smiled back, shyly. All of her worries had vanished, if only for a moment, on her trip to the top of the hill. It was all thanks to Inuyasha's words.

What did he mean, he wanted to talk to her alone? But why? So many different emotions ran through her head. When she sat down on the padded grass across from her two friends, she wasn't even focusing on weed- the only thing she could think about was Inuyasha. Her fingers threaded together and unthreaded and threaded back together in worry. All kinds of stress was building up in her system. Stress of knowing that her mother had no idea where she was. Stress regarding weed. Stress over her little brother. Stress over the fact that this amazingly beautiful boy was definitely staring right at her.

Wait…Why was he staring?!

Kagome glanced up to see that Inuyasha was sitting Indian-style with his head propped up on his wrist, his cerulean eyes glowing in a tender gaze aimed straight at her own beautiful eyes.

"So, Kagome," Sango held a brown cigar-looking thing (Kagome later learns that this is called a "blunt") between her thumb and forefinger before her. "This is called a blunt, and here are the street smarts, girlie. Blunts are not for first timers."

She sees Inuyasha's nod of agreement in the corner of her eye.

"Why not? What's so bad about them?" Kagome wasn't making eye contact, she was staring down the unusual blunt in her hand and wondering of its mysterious consequences. Sango and Inuyasha exchanged glances, then both looked right back at her. "Because, you see, Kagome…" her tone was no less than that of an educated wiseman, "A blunt is extremely powerful on your lungs. One hit is equivalent to about three or four hits of a joint. I'm not too sure how that works, but god works in mysterious ways." She lit one end of the blunt and held it out for Kagome to observe, but not accept. It was a bit of a tease.

"Hey, Sangs, we don't really have all day to just sit here and study weed. I've taught Kags a lot of shit." Inuyasha commented. Sango huffed. He continued, "Plus, we've already got all the shit together. All she needs to learn is how to smoke it." He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Don't you?"

She blinked and shrugged. "I've seen you do it. Can I wing it and see if I do it right?" her confidence was spiked up so high. Inuyasha scooted closer to her and handed her a joint. Sango watched in amusement while pulling a water bottle from her purse. She opened it and balanced it on her lap. Kagome blushed and took the joint, just staring at it like she was watching a cloud cook or something bizarre. Inuyasha smirked. "You okay? We don't have to do this." She nodded. He smiled. "Just hold it to your lips. Don't try to pucker them, because you'll get the paper wet. You need to just tighten your lips and press them at the very tip."

She proceeded to follow his instruction, still pinching the joint with her thumb and forefinger. Her heartbeat sped up as he held up the lighter, his eyes never leaving hers. "Listen to me. Don't go too hard. You have virgin lungs, and it's going to be a pain in the ass if you're high with a burning throat. Trust me." He waited for her nod and flicked the lighter. "Take a slow first hit and keep inhaling until it kind of burns. Then, while the smoke's still in there, be sure to take a quick breath of air and hold the smoke as long as you can. Remember what I told you about THC? You have to let it set. And if you have to cough, by all means, cough! It makes all of that THC go to your brain quicker."

Kagome nodded again.

"Ready?"

Again.

Inuyasha held the lighter to the opposite end and lit it. Kagome closed her eyes and began to inhale slowly. She could feel the smoke filling her tiny lungs. At the last second, she remembered to take a breath of air, which she did with grace- and held it in. Sango and Inuyasha's jaws dropped, and they looked at each other in amazement, smiling and squealing in excitement.

It was that terrible oncoming feeling of panic- that horrid feeling of dread that you feel after you dive all the way to the bottom of the deep end, then swim for your life to the surface to breath, and collide with the bottom of some kid's raft that you can never seem to get out from under. But you always find a way out before you bite the dust. Kagome's way out was the longest exhalation of her life, followed by the single gulp of cold water that emptied an entire bottle. Inuyasha and Sango slapped high fives.

"How was it? You okay?" Sango offered her another bottle. She denied it. "How long does it take?" she asked. Sango laughed. "Well, it's going to take a few more hits before your body can react. Or who knows," she grinned, "maybe you could be a lightweight like me." She flicked the lighter and inhaled her blunt slowly. Inuyasha reached for it once she'd finished.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with this?" Kagome looked down at the joint. Inuyasha paused mid-light. "That's for you. Enjoy." Then proceeded to smoke his blunt. Kagome tensed and stared at it. Sango handed her a cheap Bic lighter. "Here ya are, Kagome!" she chimed.

Within ten minutes, Kagome had finished the joint and was now downing a bottle of cheap Purelife water. Inuyasha and Sango were finished with their blunt, so they decided to help each other up and hug, laughing about some inside joke they'd exchanged.

"Are you guys high yet?" Kagome helped herself up, not feeling any different. And frankly, it was pissing her off. Her throat was in a state of discomfort and her mouth would get dry if she didn't drink some water quick enough.

"It always takes Yash and I a couple minutes for it to hit us. Why, are you?" Sango walked over and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome shook her head. "No, I feel the same." She stated disapprovingly. Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Kags. It's going to take anywhere between ten and twenty minutes for you. Its your first high. But trust me," he approached her and wrapped his arm around her side again. Goosebumps. Heart thudding. Bump. Bump. Bump. "You're gonna love every second of it."

They began the five-minute journey to the car, stumbling around a bit. Of course, Sango played her little game where she left the two alone to converse and bond. And they did.

As the two made their way downhill, Kagome felt herself slowly growing affectionate towards Inuyasha. Instead of just sitting there and letting him pet her lower back, she leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder. Was this being high? Having the ability to succumb to your temptations? Well, if it was, then that sure is a shitty drug for her to do. With each step they took, she slowly felt herself growing more and more sensitive. Her foot would graze her ankle every other step, and she couldn't help but focus on every touch- every minor sensation caught her interest.

But why? Why was everything so fascinating? Better yet, why is it that everything was starting to spin?...

And then, at the base of the hill… she fell.

It wasn't just any fall, either. Its not like she tripped over a rock or some leaves, and it isn't like she was unconscious. It was much, much different… like everything in her body had vanished, and if you cut her skin, only air would come out. As she lay there on the cold concrete of the parking lot, she wasn't aware of any thought. Just feeling. Her eyes remained closed and her body remained weightless, as if she were suspended in a dream. Was this a dream? She didn't know for sure…but if it was, then how in the hell did she synch her dream into reality?

"Kagome, oh my god! Just like my first high!" she heard Sango laughing in joy. That's when she decided to open her eyes.

…Oh sweet Jesus, was this a dream?

She could see Inuyasha and Sango standing before her, smiling huge. But it just wasn't normal. It was like everything was jutting out in 3-D, in pure, vibrant color. Everything was perfect. She was aware of every sight, scent and sound, something else that she just didn't find normal. Everything that she heard resounded in her ears in high and low volumes. Everything she touched seemed to feel amazing. Her body felt as if it were in a strung-out vibration. It. Was. Awesome.

_This_ was being high.

"Is…this… real?" Kagome stood up, and, amazed with herself for no reason, gasped. The sound of her gasp, resounding high and low through her head, made her gasp again! Then, in a fit of laughter, she collapsed. Inuyasha and Sango grinned open-mouthed at each other and began to laugh with her.

"Oh my god, she's fucking blitzed!" Sango ran to her and knelt down. "Kagome! WAHH!" she exclaimed. Kagome's face distorted in horror, then elapsed into pure joy. For whatever reason, she burst into laughter again. "Oh my god, this is not real! Is it?!" she cried, standing up and collapsing again. Inuyasha ran to her and swept her off her feet like earlier. The feeling of coming into contact with another person and being swept into the air made her feel like she was flying. Not metaphorically. She literally closed her eyes and felt herself in the clouds.

When she was finally set down, the first thing she saw was Sango rolling around in a vast pile of leaves, cracking herself up. "I… wanna go do that!" Kagome took off towards her, but Inuyasha grabbed her swinging wrist and sent her to a halt. "AHH!" she screamed. Inuyasha pulled her over towards the car and pressed her against it, smiling a dark, sensuous smile that, even though she was high, was making her a little nervous. "Yash, I'm so high…" she stuttered in a tone that was about fifty times too sexy when she really didn't even intend for it to sound that way. And hold up, why was she admitting it, like some drug addict? "I probably sound like a loser…" she thought out loud.

Inuyasha smirked. She blushed. "I-I didn't mean to say…whoa…hey…" spacing out. "…What were we…talking…" spacing out again. Inuyasha just watched her, finding it extremely amusing. He put up a hand in front of her face in a way of saying "stop", yet she flinched and yelped at the sudden sight of a hand in her face. "That wasn't nice." She murmured. Inuyasha placed his hand on the side of her face and smiled. "Kagome, I was thinking you and I could, well…" he glanced down, feeling a little shy, himself. Then he remembered that he was high, thus allowing him the confidence to accomplish anything. "I was thinking, maybe… if you wanted to… you could go out with me?"

Kagome's heart beat abnormally fast, thudding at her ribs with unbelievable speed. Had the most gorgeous guy on earth just become her boyfriend…? No, no! Because she hadn't accepted his proposal yet! She looked down in sadness, almost immediately realizing that the only reason she didn't have a boyfriend was because she still hadn't answered the poor guy, who, at this point, doubted she wanted anything to do with him.

"YES!" she exclaimed loudly, frightening herself. She gasped and jumped as the YES echoed in her head.

Inuyasha's face lit up with the most adorable, gentle smile, and he took her in his arms and spun her around. "I'm so glad," he purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey guys, come play!" Sango cried from the pile of leaves yonder. The new couple took one another's hands and ran to see her.

--

'I can't believe she's mine', Inuyasha thought, sitting on a decomposing log and watching his beautiful new girlfriend with pure amazement. He'd never realized just how beautiful she was until he was allowed to think of her in such a way.

Inuyasha had purposely taken half-assed hits of the blunt just so that his high would wear off quickly… He'd looked forward to watching Kagome enjoy her first high. At that moment, she and Sango were chasing each other around a clearing in the woods, eventually tripping on each other and howling with laughter.

"TAKE, TAKE, TAKE, TAKE, TAKE, TAKE IT AWAY!" his 'The Used' ring tone blared through his pants. When he retrieved his phone and checked the caller window, he couldn't help but grin.

"Hey man, what's up?" he answered, quite stoner-like.

"_Dude. What the fuck is up with you? I haven't seen you in hellas, bro." _Miroku.

"Fucking right, man. I miss you. How's ching-chong land, buddy?" he cracked himself up.

"_Very funny. Anyway, so I'm sitting in my room, drinking some sparkling water, my buddy Chad's over there practicing some Tai Chi shit,"_

"Word," Inuyasha pushed him on.

"_And I'm sitting there thinking, man. It's two in the afternoon, I've already finished my work here, so I'm gonna catch the next flight out of here and come see my buddies back at home."_

Inuyasha did a little victory dance, catching the girls' attention. He stopped and gave them an "It's okay" wave. He ignored Sango when she asked, "Who's that?" and continued the conversation.

"Dude, you're fucking home? Bullshit! Where the fuck are you, man?" he stood up and made his way to the clearing.

-

Kagome smiled contently at Sango. "Wanna know something amazing?" she mumbled, lack of sobriety causing her voice to sound all sexy again. Sango smiled. "What?"

"Inuyasha asked me out…and I said yes."

Sango pounced on her, intending it to come across as a hug. Her screams of pure joy were so immense that, due to recent reports, could be heard in downtown Berlin.

"NO FUCKING WAY NO FUCKING WAY NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Way!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"I know!"

The twosome hugged and laughed and cried like this was the best thing that'd ever happened to either of them.

That was when Inuyasha emerged from his decomposing tree with a thousand-dollar grin on his face. "Miroku's home!" he exclaimed. Kagome glanced at Sango, vivid memories of the Miroku tales playing back in her head. Sango was sighing. "Great. Whoot. Can we eat now?"

Kagome had never known hunger like this. The second she got in that car, her stomach demanded the most bizarre meals- anything to satisfy her undying craving for food. Yes, she was still high, and she was still all fucked up in the head, but now that she was in a less fascinating environment, all she wanted was to wolf down anything she could get her little hands on.

And they ate.

And they ate some more.

They devoured every single thing they'd purchased or packed at home until they were all little more then heaving mass sprawled around the inside of a Dodge Neon.

"Time to head back home…" Sango sat up in the driver's seat, sticking her keys in the ignition. Inuyasha sat up, as well, pushing his door open and joining Kagome in the back seat. "Hey there, Ka-go-me." He smiled. She smiled back, still buzzed off her weed. He held up a '1 sec' sign with his finger and stepped outside, popping the trunk and retrieving two large blankets. Kagome gasped when she saw them. "You've had blankets this whole time!" she exclaimed disapprovingly. Inuyasha laughed and apologized, crawling back in beside her and kicking off his shoes on the floor.

"Hit it, Sangs. I'm ready to see Miroku!...You are still going to smoke with us, right?" he leaned into the space between the two front seats and grinned. She sighed, turning the steering wheel and pulling out of the parking lot. "I guess so, Yash… Well, maybe." She hit the radio button. Static. Hit the seek button. Static. She gave up. "I mean, I'd rather spend the rest of my high school career without stupid heartbreaks, but whatever." She mumbled. "Oh, and congrats! Kagome told me about you two. That is the cutest thing."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, pulled out a pre-packed pipe and handed it to Kagome. "It's all good, Sangs. Thanks." He flashed her a grin in the mirror. She smiled.

Kagome took the pipe and lit it with a lighter that was on the seat, inhaling deeply. She was sure to look nonchalant and relaxed, smoking with her head back and her eyes closed, resting her pipe-holding hand on her lap for a few seconds before exhaling thick smoke into the car. She could tell that it had worked, too, because in the corner of her pretend-closed eye, Inuyasha was staring at her. He then took it from her and did almost an exact mock of her notions, looking all chilled out and relaxed before exhaling. They passed it back and forth a couple more times before it ran out, then they both just laid back and enjoyed their next wave of high.

"Kagome likes getting stoned, huh?" Sango commented cutely from the driver's seat. Kagome just laughed and laughed… meaning "yes".

Somewhere along the long road lining the river, Kagome ended up in a risqué position with her head nuzzled into Inuyasha's shoulder and her right leg dangled over his left thigh. He kept moving his hand slowly up and down her inner thigh, teasingly, inching further and further in. Why she was allowing him to do so, no one knows. Weed has that effect… makes good girls crave bad. And makes bad girls crave worse.

The feeling of Inuyasha's hand deathly close to Kagome's feminine territory was very daring for a first date, but the weed was telling her mind to just fucking let him do whatever it was that he was trying to do. She glanced at him as they were crossing the bridge back to Missouri, only to be met with the most heart-stopping smile she'd ever seen, and her first kiss right after…

Inuyasha's lips were tender and soft… delicate and gentle against her own. Whilst he moved his mouth in a gentle rub against hers, she felt all kinds of electricity raging through her inexperienced loins, and felt the need to stop him before he went head-on to a _real_ kiss. At the same time, she wanted to remain suspended in this incredible moment. Her first kiss. With this amazing guy she'd only known for a short while. And what an amazing while it was.

"Hey, we've got a half hour until we get home. Hold off on that shit, I'm not playing third wheel today."

Kagome was sad to break the kiss, but she understood the concept of being the third wheel. So the two separated, and Inuyasha just stared into her eyes, reaching for her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. She was surprised to see that his cheeks were red from blushing, too. Who'd have imagined Inuyasha as being shy? She thought it was sweet.

"Was that your first?" he whispered softly. She nodded, feeling kind of like an idiot. He only smiled and said, "That means a lot to me." Then placed his focus back on the road. Kagome's heart was pounding wildly with emotions. _'Oh my god, he just kissed me! Oh my god!'_ She was so happy. For once in her life, everything seemed to be going just fine. There was only one problem. Lust. She knew that lust plays a huge role in being a teenager, but she'd never expected it to come to her, especially not her first day with her first boyfriend. Sheesh. What was she coming to? Whatever it was…it didn't scare her.

-

"Bye, guys!" Kagome waved cheerfully at Inuyasha and Sango, and they drove off, leaving her alone in her front yard. After a few more blissful seconds basking in the glow of her grown-up accomplishments, she turned around and marched back towards her house with great pride and integrity.

…Until she got inside.

"Kagome Higurashi? I'm Officer Randall. Kindlewood police."

-----------------

Fuck you guys.

I love you guys, but fuck you guys.

Because you get to read the next chapter after its already been written and uploaded. I haven't even written the goddamn thing, but by the time you read this, the next chapter will be finished. BRA fucking VO.

Just kidding! I love you guys!

Now click 'ze review button and tell me how much you love me 


	5. It's Happening So Fast

I am SO sorry it's been so long since my last update… I've been on writer's block. But I promise you, the flare is back, here's my update. Again, SO sorry for the inconvenience loves!!

Two characters enter the story tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It's Happening So Fast.

Kagome stood before a tall, portly, middle-aged man in a blue uniform and a camera in his hand. Her first thought: Mom finally got up the courage to kill dad. Which turned out to be very wrong.

"H-Hello, officer, is… is something wrong?" her hands trembled in fear. And when Kagome was scared, she feared the _worst. _When she asked, the cop just chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, little missy, lets just say… me and the boys are gonna let you off with a warning this time, because by the looks of it, your mama's got this one." And he left out the front door. Kagome swallowed, hard. She had never felt so much fear in her whole life. Because that cop was right.

She continued to stand there in the darkness of her living room for about seven straight minutes, hoping to god she didn't look or smell like she'd been smoking weed. But that wasn't her biggest fear, due to the fact that she knew that her mom didn't know about the weed. So, after taking an extremely deep breath, she stepped into the kitchen.

That had to be the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life.

Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her arms crossed and her eyes fixed directly on her daughter's face. "Welcome home." She hissed. Kagome's eyes widened. "Mom…"

"What…the hell… were you THINKING, Kagome?!" she screamed, standing up and approaching her with all the flames of hell flying overhead. _'I'm going to die.' _Thought Kagome. She almost started to cry.

"I-I just…"

"NO. Skipping school? Ditching your family to go live at your friend's house for two days and not even thinking to call? Are you insane, or are you just fucking retarded, Kagome?!"

"But mom-"

"Hush. I cannot even look at you." She turned and began to dramatically 'loose balance', gripping a chair. "Go to your room… Don't fucking come out."

The second Kagome got to her room and closed the door, she broke down into tears, throwing shit around and punching her mattress. She made sure to turn out the lights before doing so, due to the fact that they hadn't gotten her blinds yet and they did have neighbors. Plus, she needed to change into her pajamas.

She cried hysterically into her pillow for about twenty minutes before finally drifting off to sleep.

-

_Tap, tap, tap._

Kagome woke, looking around.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Kagome looked at her window and nearly screamed. Inuyasha was standing there, smiling.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she unlocked her window and slid it open, automatically shivering from cold air. He crawled in onto her bed and shut it for her, immediately jumping her with the most warm and amazing hug she'd ever experienced.

The two laid there for around two minutes, just lost in this hug… Kagome had never felt anything quite like the feeling of another person nuzzling her neck that way. She could tell by the way he smelled and the way that he was acting that he'd probably been getting high ever since they separated that afternoon. This was fine by her. She'd much rather have him be high then be in a bad mood.

"What are you doing here…?" she asked him in an innocent little voice. He rested his head on his hands held up on his forearms, staring down at her. "I needed to see you, Kagome." A kiss. "I missed you." Another kiss. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He didn't kiss her this time, just stared at her for a few minutes before taking his next step.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. She nodded, in complete bliss and disbelief that this was actually happening. He leaned down closer. "I wanna taste you…" he murmured, nuzzling her cheek gently and using his left hand to stroke her inner thigh like he had been in the car earlier. Her breaths became saccade and quick, her heartbeat speeding up yet again. Biting her lip, she almost moaned. Right as his hand was an inch away from her panties, he jumped off of her and lay beside her in a movement that played out in half a second.

Kagome was confused and, suddenly, feeling a little shy. She rolled over on her side and stared at him. "What's wrong?" she tilted her head to the side. He sighed and rubbed his eyelids with the flats of his palms, turning to stare at her with tinted red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She smiled. He didn't smile back. "Kagome… I'm sorry, I feel like an asshole." He stated shyly. She blinked. "Why…?"

"Because we've been dating for 10 hours and I've pretty much made an ass out of myself…"

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha… It's okay. I mean… I've never even kissed a guy before today. But, you know, I'm sixteen years old and I've been waiting for a guy…" she stopped in lack of confidence, turning even redder all over. Inuyasha watched her with a small smile as she continued. "…I've been waiting for a guy like you." She assured him with a boost of confidence. However, she was halfway kidding, because she was _not_ ready to go and have_ sex_ with the guy. She hoped he didn't take her words the wrong way.

It was then when he crawled onto her, with his forearms resting on either side of her shoulders, one leg beside her hip, and his other leg was pressed up between her thighs. She tightened and bit her tongue. But then, he gave her a heart-stopping smile… and kissed her. Just a quick kiss. Nothing serious.

"Kagome… listen to me, okay? I need you to hear me out." He stroked her leg as she spoke and it made her shiver. "Yeah…?" she said in an almost-moan, feeling half terrified, half… aroused? Was this what it felt like to feel aroused? Whatever it felt like, it was amazing, and she kind of wanted more.

Inuyasha took her face in his hand and kissed her softly. After a brief peck, and a soft kiss on the neck, then collar bone, he pulled away again, shaking his head. He could not believe himself. "Fuck…" he mumbled, rolling off the bed and standing up. Kagome shook her head. "What…? What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she sat up and stared at him questioningly, causing guilt to hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had never mentioned anything about his past to her. She didn't know anything about him, and that was _not_ what he had intended with her. Here's this beautiful… gorgeous girl, with the most beautiful blue eyes, a petite, pristine, never-been-touched body, and a huge heart- and he'd just violated her. Pressured her into a situation that she wasn't even prepared to handle. And the poor girl didn't even _know_ what he had been through. How dare he fucking capture her like a trapped rabbit. Just the very_ thought_ of…K…Kikyo's name was torture to him. But he knew it was time to tell her.

"I can't fucking do this, Kagome."

"Shh, keep your voice down, my mom will hear you!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"Listen to me." Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed. His heart ached. He knew this was it…He just didn't want it to be…

With a heavy heart and an aching conscious, he turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes as if he was going to start to cry. Kagome, who was obviously concerned, placed her hand on his cheek. "What is it, Inuyasha…? What are you trying to tell me…"

Her voice… her tiny, innocent voice was killing him inside.

"_It's not what it looks like, man! Come on, man!"_

He could hear that…that asshole's voice in his head. The day that he walked in on the love of his life, getting tongue-fucked by a manwhore.

"_INUYASHA! Please!"_

Kikyo's voice as he sped down the street and out of her life. Now, that rich slut was flashing her shit all over the city at some big private Catholic school, where the only thing that has anything to do with God… is the crucifix hanging in every room. He'd heard from Miroku that she'd been fucking some big-time college football player and had an abortion after fucking a whole string of dicks at a frat party.. Miroku's stories can be mangled and demented, but he didn't doubt that she'd start dating a hot-shot just to improve her "image".

You see, when Kikyo and Inuyasha were dating, she'd been the quiet little art geek. The girl with the bangs that covered her eyes and the cool vintage outfit you couldn't take in with just one glance. But as their relationship progressed, over the eleven months they were together, she'd befriended Kagura Tagachi. The queen bee. The school bitch. Men wanted her and women wanted to be her. She was a senior trying to get in a freshmen's business, and it worked. Suddenly she was trading her Slipknot CD's for hair straightener money. She ditched Hot Topic for Hollister. Her black eyeliner turned into blue eye shadow. She went from _drinking_ Coke to _doing _coke. All for Kagura. Then she got tongue-fucked by a manwhore.

Yet they still lost their virginities to each other, and he was _not_ proud of it…How do you tell your new girlfriend something like that?

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, please!"

That wasn't Kikyo's voice. It was Kagome's voice. He turned again and stared at her, long and hard, for a long time. And it wasn't until her mouth opened to speak when he silenced her. "Listen… I have to tell you something, Kagome. And… you aren't gonna like it. Before we started dating…" His voice cracked slightly. It was obvious that he was trying to keep from crying. Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, look, if something bad happened in your past, I don't want it to affect us. I wanna be happy with you. I don't wanna have to go home at night and cry about your stupid past, because, well, here I am."

He looked at her, and she had the most beautiful smile spread across her perfect face… His heart nearly stopped.

"But Kagome, I-"

"Hush!" she placed a hand over his mouth. "I don't care, Inuyasha. It's over. It's the past. I_ don't care_." She leaned forward and slowly inched her head forward to give him a kiss when- she turned her head and kissed his cheek out of nervousness.

"Kagome…" he smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't wanna sit here and lie through my teeth to you."

"Oh, be my guest! Hide it all. You aren't bringing anymore drama into _this _girl's life. That is the goddamn truth." She ran her fingers through her bangs and yawned. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Okay, Kagome. But the whole heavy petting thing… that was just me being high and horny. I'm not gonna jump right in. I know you've got your innocence…" he leaned down, slowly pushing her back onto her pillow. "But I do wanna give you something special." And he kissed her.

While his lips were pressed against hers in a chaste fashion, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up against him. He could feel her gasp a little- an opportunity he used to slide his tongue into her mouth.

As he slowly but surely taught her the tools of the trade, he could feel her writhe beneath him. It was almost like a dance… he'd waited for quite awhile to feel her tongue against his, moving and massaging and caressing his mouth with her soft lips. The new couple shared a long, lazy kiss for what seemed like an hour, Kagome shuddering when she felt him slide his hand up and down her arm. She was so new to this kind of thing, and he knew it. But somehow, she caught on very quickly. So quickly that, when they finally parted, she couldn't speak.

The two laid there and stared at each other for a couple minutes, lost in one another. He had her wrapped up in his arms, stroking her upper arm as if she were cold and he was trying to keep her warm. They laid like this for about ten minutes before the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happened.

…Well, close.

Down the hall, Inuyasha could hear a baby screaming and crying. He looked at Kagome for answers. She looked around frantically. "Shit, get in the closet!" she whispered harshly. He sat up and pushed the window up and open with his fingers, earning a frown from Kagome. "Where are you going?"

He had already jumped out the window and out of sight.

-

Kagome sighed sadly and closed the window as quietly as possible when she heard her mother's footsteps coming towards her room, as well as an increasingly loud crying. A few seconds later, the door screeched open and in walked her mother, holding a bawling Rin.

"Why are you up? And why is it so freezing in this room?" she stared suspiciously at her strangely awake daughter. Kagome blinked. Her mother only rolled her eyes and shook her head as if she were saying, "Jesus Christ!" and said to her, "Have you been out tonight? Fooling around with your friends all over God's green earth?"

"NO, mom. Rin woke me up. And why aren't you feeding her?" Kagome stood up and walked to her, only to have her back turned on her. Rin's crying grew louder. Within a couple of seconds, Sota stepped into the doorway rubbing his eye and yawning. "Mom, I can't sleep with Rin-"

"Hush up and deal with it, both of you." Their mother snapped, proceeding to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. Sota entered Kagome's room looking like he'd just stepped out of a 30-year nap. His eyes were drooping and his shoulders were sagging. "Kagome… why is mom so mean all the time?" he walked to her bed and sat on the edge. "She's worse then dad was."

Kagome pulled him against her and hugged him, heaving a great sigh. "Well… mom is very stressed, Sota. We don't have a lot of money. Me sneaking around today didn't help the situation."

"You snuck out? When?" Sota jumped as if it was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard of. Kagome laughed. "Well, I just didn't want to be home last night. It's bad enough that you had to be."

"I hear talking in there! Go to SLEEP!" their mother's shouts.

Sota frowned. Kagome smiled. "Hey, sleep in here with me tonight. I hate you sleeping out on the couch." She patted him on the back. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, sis."

-

Silence.

Pure and utter silence.

Sango stared at her hands on the steering wheel, holding back tears of stupidity and worthless pain.

"Look, Sango. I asked you to meet me here because I really… I_ need_ to talk to you."

She swallowed hard and looked down at her thighs etched with lines from streetlight shadows. She couldn't look at him. But she knew he was looking at her…

"Sango, please, will you at least respond?"

"…"

She sniffed, ignoring a tear that fell from her left eye. She didn't want to make her conscious aware that the once-love-of-her-life was a foot away. Talking to her, looking at her, trying to get her to speak, but she wouldn't. Miroku had been a total nymphomaniac while they dated, who said he'd be different? She would not fall for that…

"Okay, well…" Miroku reached for the door handle and pulled until the clicking noise sounded, signifying that the door had opened. He heard her sniffle, and pushed the door open the rest of the way. "I just want you to know that I've changed, Sango… and if you're ever willing to see me again, well… who am I kidding…" he stood up and out of the car. "You never will." Slam.

Sango gripped the steering wheel tightly and shook violently whilst sobbing and gasping. She must have been crying for two minutes when she decided that she'd made a mistake, and slammed on the gas.

She drove down past the park, remembering how he used to always cut through on his way home. She spent a few minutes glancing around the trees and down the sidewalk before she finally saw him slip past the tennis courts. With a groan of desperate measures, she pulled the keys from the ignition and practically fell out of her car.

"Miroku, wait! Wait!" she cried, regaining poise and running to him. He turned towards her and gasped when he saw her running towards him, screaming, "Wait!"

"Sango…?" he smiled in disbelief.

Sango stopped before him, panting. "Mi…Miroku, I…" she forced out. He stepped forward. "Are you alright? Have you been crying?" he placed his hand on her cheek.

That touched caused so many memories to flood back into her head. Memories of their rollercoaster relationship. At school, fooling around in the faculty bathroom, after school in her bedroom, weekends in his bedroom, at their friend's sleepovers… even in the very park they were standing in.

"Miroku… I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking into his eyes for the first time in god knows how long. He shook his head slowly, never breaking contact with her eyes. "Sango… don't be. You know that it was all my fault in those days. I just want to forget about it… I mean, you didn't even wanna be my friend or anyth-"

She silenced him with a spontaneous kiss, grabbing his shoulders with the thought that he might take off.

Never in her entire life had she been so terrified. Like a deer in the headlights, she jumped backwards and away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. He was staring back at her with a soft expression on his face.

There they were. Ex almost-lovers standing together at a crossroads of _life_.

…Well, maybe not that drastic.

Sango knew for sure that she had to have been the world's biggest loser for kissing him. All she could feel was the dragging feeling that, when this whole 'stand next to each other until somebody talks' thing was over, she'd walk away with little to no confidence and a biting sense of self-realization.

But her thoughts were wrong.

"Sango…" Miroku stepped up to her and cupped the back of her head, indulging in a deep, sensuous kiss with the beautiful girl he'd never wished away. Sango nearly fainted, caught in a crescendo, isolated somewhere between confusion and need. For the first time in a long, long time, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Their kiss turned into a lot more in time. What was once a deep, chaste show of affection escalated into a physical war between the two hormone-corrupted kids. Each mouth fought for domination as they grew progressively close to the playground.

A sense of panic arose in Sango when she felt the backs of her knees meet the cold plastic of the first step leading to the jungle gym. Thank god, he stopped her first.

"Sango…" he panted, his hands firm on her shoulders. Her lips were wet and swollen red from making out with him. So what, she'd allowed herself to dive right back in… she missed it more then she could say. And she was more then ready for what was to come. "What is it…?" she asked innocently, pink tinting her cheeks, a mixture of frostbite and shyness; blushing.

"This is why you left me in the first place. We have to st-"

She stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up. I broke up with you because you were a pressure whore. Don't think I didn't enjoy the shit we did, I loved it."

"Then why did you leave me." He stared hard at her. She clenched her fists. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe because there's more to love to fucking! Maybe I didn't want you unbuttoning my pants every time we dry fucked-"

"Yeah, because dry-fucking isn't just _screaming_, 'Lets have sex!' Sango, you're a tease and you know it. I was never bad to you. I _loved _you. I _still_ love you. I wasn't using you!"

"I know you weren't using me…" she felt tears burning behind her eyes. What could she possibly say to that…? He still loved her? A million emotions flew through her mind, rushing straight into her heart like waves upon waves of confusion. She didn't break up with him because she didn't love him, she broke up with him because he'd show up, they'd fool around, and he'd go home. She didn't want that.

"Why are you doing this to me…?" Miroku asked quietly. The look of pain and confusion etched across his face said a million words that he dared not speak.

She didn't answer.

"Why did you have to go and lead me on tonight, Sango? That kiss said a lot more then you're telling me! Why are you still standing there if you don't want anything to do-"

She kissed him then. And this was the deal-sealer she'd hoped to god would get the point across; "_I __**do**__ wanna be with you, idiot!!"_

They waged a war against each other yet again, submerging themselves to the cold playground. Sango just didn't care. She wanted this. She missed this. And by god… She didn't give two shits that he was already on top of her, taking advantage of the situation, sliding his hand up her back under her shirt and fumbling with her bra clasp.

"I want," kiss. "you," nip. "back," lick. "Miroku, I don't even fucking care."

Right as he was pulling her shirt up, exposing her toned tummy to the frigid air, his actions were caught short.

"What the hell do we have here? Buddies."

Sango slammed her fist down on the plastic flooring of the jungle gym. "Inuyasha, I swear to GOD…"

"I'm going to your place. No worries." He flashed them a grin, and he was gone, continuing the cut he made through Kindlewood Park on his way back to his house.

-

Monday Morning

-

"Kagome, your rebellious school-skipping friend is here to pick you up!"

Kagome groaned in her bed. It was that time already…? She glanced at the clock, then the heap of clothes she'd wanted to wear to school on the floor beside her bed. "Shit." She mumbled, falling out of bed in nothing but a bra and undies.

-

Inuyasha sat outside in the passenger seat of Miroku's car, feet tapping the dashboard to the beat of Green Day's "Holiday".

"So, man, are you and Sango like, officially back together, finally?" he glanced over at Miroku, who was visibly stoned beyond belief behind the wheel. He jumped a little when he realized he'd been questioned, eyes bulging slightly and head shaking for a second. "Jesus, dude, you scared the shit out of me." He placed his hands on the wheel. "Yeah, man. She let me get under her bra Saturday night. After I fucked around with her boobs, I begged her, man. I just begged her to take me back. So yeah, man. I guess we're finally back together, man." It's necessary for stoned teenage boys to add "man" to the end of everything.

Inuyasha smiled. He hadn't had a smoke that morning. He wanted to see his beautiful new girlfriend, Kagome- he had never been so happy in his life, and they'd only been dating for two days. But how could he tell her? How could he even begin to tell her about his past, about… Kikyo? She hadn't even let him tell her when he tried, surely her opinions hadn't changed. She was willing to give him a fresh start. Help him forget about… her.

Then he heard the slam of her front door shutting- earning a yelp from Miroku.

He turned his head and his whole face lit up. Kagome was making a mad dash for the car, dressed in her big, black baggy pants with a pink studded belt, a tight, long-sleeved black thermal top with pink star designs around the hem, and a chest-cut sweater jacket with a fur-trimmed hood. She looked so cute. "Hey!" he called out the window. She slowed down once she got to the passenger door and just stared at Miroku. "Erm, is this Miroku?" she asked in a quiet voice. He did the whole jump-blink-head shaking move and looked at her, grinning. "What's up? You must be the famous Kagome!" he exclaimed. She glanced at Inuyasha. "He's stoned," He mouthed. She nodded.

"And you must be the famous Miroku." She reached in through the window, across Inuyasha, and shook his hand. He held it in fascination longer then necessary, but she'd understood these weird gestures ever since she'd gotten high on Friday. Which, by the way, she looked forward to trying again, really soon.

"Get in, Kags, we're gonna be late." Inuyasha smiled at her, almost laughing at her look of horror as Miroku fell into another strange daze.

"Okay. Miroku," he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping outside. He paused to kiss Kagome before running to the other side and opening Miroku's door, causing him to jump-blink-shake. "Holy shit, dude, what?!" he asked as if there were a thousand naked cops in the car with him. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and helped him out. "Dude. I am not letting you drive Kagome to school." He flashed her a wink that she would never understand, not even far beyond the many chapters of this story.

-

It was around noon when Kagome decided that she was going to start thinking about her life, and how she would handle it now that she had a boyfriend, and well… a soon-to-be 'hobby'. Lunch had just ended, with many girls and their boyfriends remaining outside in wonder as snow began to fall for the first time all year.

She wasn't out there for the snow. She was out there to brainstorm the way things would play out in her newly-exciting life. She'd definitely wanted to continue smoking. That was a given. But she had a boyfriend now, too, something she'd never experienced but always dreamed of having. The most perfect boy on earth. His beautiful blue eyes and his silky black hair were one thing. Then there was his smile… the cherry on top of the most beautifully sculpted body she had ever seen.

He was so physically perfect. But what about mentally? She'd only known him for a month now.

When they'd had their first intimate encounter just a couple days earlier, she felt so right to be in his arms. She loved it. And when she'd gotten high with him, well fuck. That felt amazing.

All she could think of now was… what did he try to tell her? He'd tried desperately to get something off his chest. But she told him no, because all that would lead to would be sadness.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signifying that it was time to go to class. Kagome heaved a great sigh and gathered her things, speeding up a little too fast on her way down the snowy knoll. She fell right down on her ass, and a few black girls standing against the wall erupted with laughter. Kagome's whole face turned red in sadness and embarrassment and she nearly fell again trying to get up. When she finally got up, the first thing she saw was a silver mustang pulling up beside the school. One of the doors opened and the popular school skank, Vanessa Michelle, stumbled out. She was obviously out to lunch (against school rules) getting high or drinking. The school sluts were known for such.. activities.

Kagome watched her stumble her way to the school doors, laughing and flipping off her friends in the Mustang while they hurled joking insults out the window.

"Bye bitch! Have fun failing your test, whore!" a girl yelled out the window.

"Whatever, have fun fucking Brendon at private school, Kikyo!" Vanessa flipped her off, laughing her ass off. She then went inside.

"Okay…" Kagome mumbled, curious as to how people were able to blatantly insult each other for no apparent reason then laugh about it like it was nothing.

Whatever, she thought with a shrug, making her way inside the side doors to the school.

----

Yes… Notice the little plot twist. That was THE Kikyo inside of the mustang, but why? Well, you're going to have to wait to find out.

By the way.. I will NOT put you guys through another wait like that. I'm SO sorry, I was in a writer's block, but now I've got it all planned out. Byeas!!


	6. Gettin' Her Fix

Notes: Well, mediaminer deleted my story. Now I feel like a failure of an author for rating my story X when it should have been rated Y or T. God, I'm so upset about this… I just hope that you guys will review this story, and help me to feel successful.

**BY THE WAY,** I just went and re-read my older chapters. What the hell is wrong with me? I was so off, Inuyasha and Kagome had only known each other for a week and I was intending it to be halfway through December by now. So I went back in my story and edited a couple words… Now, we should be in the second week of December. Kay? Okay. And this is an **INU/KAG, not a MIR/SAN, **however, I will occasionally throw in some Mir/San just for the hell of my story. However it will NEVER base itself around that couple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Gettin' her fix.

**Four days later. **

It had to be like twenty degrees below zero, but she didn't notice.

It was Friday afternoon, and Sango had decided to skip school with Miroku. She'd tried to convince Kagome and Inuyasha to skip with her, perhaps, to delete the awkwardness between her and Miroku, but they each had arguments. Inuyasha had to finish his world history final in Mr. Hollingsworth's class, and Kagome's mom was pretty much onto her since their "outing".

First and foremost, she was blitzed.

She was not high. She was not stoned. She was blitzed.

And right about now, her whole world was lopsided and twisted and GAHH she couldn't stand it. On most circumstances, she'd be living it up, running around and screaming her head off just to hear it echo in her head and vibrate down through to her toes. But on this particular day, oh no. Yes, she was dating Miroku, and yes, they'd done a tiny bit of fooling around on the playground a few days before. But this was different, she'd never been like this around him. And she was far more likely to fuck him.

'But I want to,' her mind restated over and over. She was waaaayyyy too out of it to comprehend wether she actually wanted to or if it was just her mind.

Miroku stepped out onto Sango's back porch with a joint in hand, knocking her, if only for a second, out of her high stupor. It only took a couple of seconds for the THC to hit her head again (not that it ever stopped).

"I… don't know, Sango." He sat on the snowy chair beside her. She blinked and looked at him for a good thirty seconds before blinking again, twice, and stating, "You know, I… didn't sit on that chair for a reason. It's because, that reason is because… It's covered in snow. You'll get soaked…You know? It's covered. Totally, just…" she made a flattening motion with her hands. "Covered."

Miroku studied her with bloodshot eyes, lips pursed and parted. "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked, cracking himself up. Sango smirked, then burst into laughter, as well. "I have no fucking clue;" she took his joint, lit it, and hit it. "What were you going to say when you came out here?"

He blinked a few times. "Um. Oh! Yeah! That joint, it's like the worst possible way, man, to get high. I mean like seriously, if I smoked a hundred joints I'd have the same high. I don't know what the FUCK…" he made billowy motions with his hands. "Is wrong with smoking a joint that makes it just not get you as high as it would but seriously, man. I mean smoking one blunt will do me in for about two hours, man. Seriously."

"I don't know what's so…Bad about joints, they're fine with me." Sango stared off into the distance for a minute, smiling at herself. Suddenly she was enticed to spend the rest of her day with Miroku. Maybe it was just her high, but she was more then ready to get a little hot and bothered.

"Hey, Miroku. Let's… go inside." There was something about the way she said 'go inside' that she knew would get Miroku's mind working.

He smirked. "I'm gonna finish this joint. Then we can go." He looked at the joint, then at her. "Fuck it, never mind." He stuffed the remnants of the joint into his pocket and hurriedly followed her through the sliding door.

-----

"_Hey, um, Inuyasha?" _

"_Yeah?" Inuyasha turned from his seat at the computer and smiled at Kikyo, who was sitting on the couch in an impatient position. She had her cell phone open in one hand, and her other hand was held to her mouth while she blew on it due to her still-wet nails. The smell of polish made him sick, but he let her do it because it made her happy._

"_Look, Kagura's gonna be here in like fifteen minutes. I can't do this. I can't just sit here while you're on the computer fucking around. It's fucking boring as fuck, Inuyasha." She glared at him. Inuyasha buried his face in his hands and sighed. He then stood up and walked over to her. She smirked, lips pursed to keep from smiling. _

"_Listen up. I have to start pulling my shit together. Doing well in school. I need to start now, or my mom won't let me see you. Okay?" he pecked her on the lips, causing her expression to soften. "Either way, sweetie, you're no better, sitting over here texting, making silent plans behind my back- and literally behind my back!" he exclaimed in a fake angry tone, trying not to laugh. Within seconds he was tickling her._

"_Ahh!! Hahahahahahaha, Inuyasha stop! HAHAHAHA stop! My nails are wet!" she exclaimed, slashing pink all over the couch cushions. _

_Inuyasha glanced at the cushions and gasped. "Shit! Mom's gonna be so pissed!" he scooped her up in his arms. "But I don't give a fuck, we don't need the couch." He ran through the house with her in his arms, his heart warmed by the sound of her laughter. He always loved seeing her happy, ever since she'd started changing… it was the little part of Kikyo that never changed. Her laughter._

_When they finally arrived in his bedroom, after kicking the door closed, he laid her down on her back and kissed her softly. "I love you, Kikyo." He mumbled against her lips. She shuddered. "I love you too."_

"_Kikyo, will you hear me out?" he asked nervously. She blinked. "What?" _

"_I don't like you spending so much time with Kagura… The cocaine, the make-up, it's just… It's not you."_

"_Hun, I'm sorry. But I'm growing up. I'm changing."_

"_But I don't want you to change, Kikyo, it's like I'm with a completely different person when we're around your friends."_

"_Thus why you never come around us. Now will you please stop being a pantywaist and fuck me already?" her tone was mildly sarcastic, but he knew she was drop-dead serious. Why was being a teenager so hard?_

"_Because, Kikyo. I'm not going to fuck you when all I can think about is the fact that you're gonna go sniff pixie in a few minutes."_

"_Would you just wake up already?" she stared intently at him. He blinked. "Excuse me?"_

"Wake up. You're a distraction. Mr. Takahashi!"

Inuyasha jumped with a start in his morning history class. He obviously hadn't had enough sleep. The whole classroom erupted in laughter when he wiped the dripping saliva off of his chin. "Sorry, Hollingsworth." He gathered his mixed emotions and glanced at Kagome's seat. She wasn't even paying attention, but doodling something. Gods, he just wanted to run down there and hug her right then. What a horrible dream…

"You will not be falling asleep in this classroom again, Takahashi. I've taken enough of your crap this semester, and so help me god, I wouldn't mind holding you in during your _winter break_ next week."

"Whatever, dude." He waved him off.

-

_Riiiinnnggggggggg!_

It was time to switch classes. Kagome met Inuyasha at the door and gave him a confused smirk. "What the hell? Sleeping in class, Yash?" she smiled humorously. He smiled back. She felt goosebumps when he started to walk closer to her.

"It's an old habit. I actually slept at Miroku's last night, but we hardly slept at all. We were up all night smoking and eating pizza."

"Pizza sounds delicious right now… God, I want some pizza." She grinned. "Let's go get some."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, earning some half-assed laughter. "You want to leave school, and go get some pizza." She saw him shake his head and grin. "You're a genius, Kags."

"No, hush. Mom would kill me if I just left school." She made a sharp turn to her locker and began fiddling with the combination lock. "I'd be fucked over for eternity, you know."

"Hold on. I have an idea." Inuyasha held up a '1 minute' sign and vanished elsewhere. Kagome didn't bother asking questions, she knew very well how skilled her Yash was at tricking people. She just hoped he'd never try it with her.

-

"This is Trish Tadros, one of the nurses at Kindlewood High School."

"Hey, Trish. This is Kagome Higurashi's mother." Inuyasha tried to keep from laughing. He'd been very good at altering his voice to imitate a middle-aged woman.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. How may I be of service this morning?"

He quickly thought up a perfect excuse. "Well, my daughter has been experiencing… You know, 'girl problems'. She's texting me saying she's too embarrassed to come to the nurse with cramps. Is it alright if I could just swing by and pick her up?" he gave himself a mental pat on the back. Genius.

"Oh, well, definitely, Ms. Higurashi. I just hope she feels well, I'll dismiss her from her classes for the rest of the afternoon."

"Kay thanks bye." He hung up the phone in his English teacher's classroom, thanking god nobody was in there with him. They would have heard the horrible imitation voice.

-

It was frigid in the hallway. Some dimwit had jammed the automatic doors open at the far end of the building. The administrators were so angry that they decided to shut down the heat before it had all escaped the building and heated up the whole neighborhood.

Kagome was, without a doubt, not in the mood. For fashion purposes, she'd thrown on the worst winter clothes period. Skin-tight grey jeans with a nice-fitting 'Boys Like Girls' tee. She would have worn her normal fright-night attire, however, people accused her of not owning anything bright the night before. So she borrowed some of Sango's clothes.

She sighed and shivered; she could even see her breath in the air. She'd almost given up and gone to her next class when she heard, "You're free!"

She turned and saw Inuyasha darting toward her. "You're free. Let's go."

"I'm not walking anywhere, Inuyasha. Can't you call Sango or Miroku?" she had her arms crossed, and she was rubbing quickly up and down on her triceps to keep them warm with friction.

Inuyasha grinned. "God knows what they're up to at this time. But I'll call anyways." He pulled out his cell phone and hit '3' on speed dial. Sango.

**-Ten Minutes Earlier-**

"Mmmh.. Miroku…" Sango tilted her head to the side and back against the three pillows she'd piled up on the bed for comfort. She'd been dancing in a Euphoric phase for a good seven minutes, and she knew she was probably pissing Miroku off. But she wanted to milk him- or him milk her, literally,- for all he was worth.

She had known from a couple of past experiences that Miroku was not only amazing at performing oral sex, but when she was high, it was the most incredible sensation in existence. She could have died from the amazing sensations flying up through her body, still drugged with THC and mental ecstasy.

It only took a minute for her to grasp the fact that he'd eventually get sick of doing it, so she decided to just up and orgasm while the going was still amazing.

It did, however, take her brain another thirty seconds to process this request and trigger her release.

She'd been mostly quiet throughout the whole experience, seeing as she had always been shy in that situation. However, since she was high, and her release had finally hit her, moans and cries erupted from her mouth in surround-sound. She nearly started to laugh when she saw Miroku flinch.

She felt him crawl back up to lay beside her a moment later, stroking her stomach and kissing her cheek. "It's been awhile," he said to her. She smiled. "Too long."

She felt him reach between her legs, and she kneed his hand. "No, no… Give me a minute." Her sacred place was still coming down from the toxicity of an orgasm. Her high had also began to come down. "God, I hate joints. It's been twenty fucking minutes. I need a fucking blunt or something. I want to be high for at _least_ three hours." She complained. Miroku laughed. "You know, I have a box of cigarillos in my backpack and a piece."

She looked at him, jaw dropped. "You've had that shit the whole time and we've been smoking fucking joints? Jesus!" she exclaimed. Miroku pushed her gently. "Hush, there, addict. Chill. Where's your own shit? I usually save that shit to smoke before we go out and do something." 

Sango frowned at him in a joking way. "I'm not an addict. And my shit's at Inuyasha's house. My bong is in the car." She stated.

For a second she began to think, at random, about what it would be like to sleep with him. Where did this come from? Sure, she really wanted to. It would probably feel so amazing. Plus, they didn't intend to break up anytime soon.

She wanted to do it.

"Miroku, I think we should try to-"

"_Stars in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes…" _

Ringtone. Boner killer.

"I fucking hate that song." Miroku picked up her cell and handed it to her. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. "What the hell could he be up to now… Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Sangsy! Come pick us up. Let's get fucking stoned and rock this bitch. We'll drive downtown -"_

"Yash, honey. It's…" she looked at her alarm clock. "almost eleven. And I'm still asleep."

"_Sleep, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"_ she heard him cracking himself up and she rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, fuck you. I'm not doing anything for you, bye." She threatened. Miroku shook his head with a huge grin on his face.

"_No no no no WAIT, I'm sorry. __It's okay. Could you please just come and get me and Kags? The girl needs to get baked. Come on… OUCH, Kagome, no need for violence. I'm sorry. Okay. Sorry. ….Sango? You there buddy?"_

Sango stared at Miroku blankly. Inuyasha was such a weirdo. But she loved him.

"Yeah. Fine. We'll come and get you." She stated bluntly.

"_Ha HA! So Miroku IS with y-"_

Click.

"We have to go get those two up at KHS. You wanna come?" she sat up. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a firm slam on the first story of the house. Somebody was obviously there.

"Oh, shit. I forgot that mom and dad get home today…" she opened her nightstand and pulled out two things. Visine, and breath spray.

She used both on herself and Miroku, then commanded Miroku to go stand on the patio deck pretending to be on the phone.

"Sangoooo! We're hooomme!" she heard from downstairs.

Her parents had been gone all week at a Police Convention, seeing as they were both law enforcement officers. However, they were unlike any other law enforcement officers. They're the ones that you _want_ to pull you over, if you're being pulled over. They're the ones that see you smoking weed, and just let you off telling you to go do it in somebody's back yard before you hit somebody on the streets. They're the "cool cops", as Inuyasha says. But they are never home. (A/N: Thus why we've been without them until the sixth chapter.)

"Hey, guys!" she stood up and dashed around the room, stumbling onto the floor whilst trying to put on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Honey, is everything going okay up there?" her father called. She could hear him coming up the stairs. Why was she so afraid? She didn't look high anymore, and Miroku was allowed over.

After zipping up her jeans, she opened the door and smiled, panting behind her teeth. Her dad smiled back and greeted her with a warm hug. "Hello there, kiddo."

"Hey pops, how was Orlando?"

"Oh, god… You should see your mom's sunburn. She looks like a skinny strawberry!" he cracked. They both laughed at his awkward joke. "Wow, I must see this."

Her mom was already coming up the stairs. When she arrived, Sango couldn't help but laugh. They were so funny when they were both dressed in their uniforms.

"Hi there, sweetie…" her mom walked up and gave her a big hug. "What are you up to today?" she asked. Sango thought for a second. "Hmm, I'm spending the night out. Me and some friends are going downtown."

"That sounds like fun, Sango! You have to be careful in that ridiculous snow, though. Wait, hold on a second… Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Both of her parents eyed her.

Sango swallowed hard. She had to come up with something quick or else.

"…Today is actually senior skip day, and since my classes are mostly made up of seniors, it would be pointless for me to go. They're just going to watch movies all day."

"Oh, well that's fine, dear. Your father and I are on duty in about forty five minutes, so, here's some money…" she reached into her purse and handed her three $10 bills. "And we will see you later, kay?"

Sango took the money with much gratitude and kissed each of them on the cheek. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, pumpkin." Her dad patted her on the back before they went back downstairs.

"_Stars in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes…"_

"God, Inuyasha!" she ran into her bedroom and answered the phone. "Yes?"

"_Where are you? The schools a thirty second drive from your house!"_

"I'll be there in a minute." Click.

---

Inuyasha held Kagome close as they stood on the front lot of the school in the snow. "They're taking forever." He mumbled. She smiled. "It's okay. I like this." She stated sweetly, cuddling up against his side. She could tell he was probably smiling.

A minute later, the Neon spun around the corner and into the parking lot, splashing up slush onto somebody's corvette. Who owns a corvette in high school?

They could hear the beats coming from the large speakers in the back.

When they pulled up, Sango kicked the door out and open. Miroku was sitting in back holding Sango's Florida mini bong. "Hey, Yash, get the fuck back here!" he exclaimed. Kagome laughed when he crawled over the seat without even bothering to put it down.

"Hey there Kags! Sit in front. Pick a song on the iPod!" she exclaimed over the extremely loud Ying Yang Twins.

Kagome had a seat in the warm car and smiled big. "It's so warm in here." She stated.

"What?" Sango yelled over the music. Kagome shook her head. "Nothing!"

In back, Inuyasha and Miroku were getting high.

Kagome browsed through the songs on Sango's iPod Nano. She liked just about everything she saw, however, she was looking for something specific to make her happy. After a moment of searching, she settled on "What I Got" by Sublime, turning the volume down enough to talk without yelling.

"Are you high, too, Sango?" she asked, curious. Sango shrugged. "Nah. I've been posted up in a buzz for a half hour, actually. It kind of sucks."

"Where are we headed, ladies?" Inuyasha had maneuvered himself into a position where he was on his knees in back, with one elbow resting on Kagome's seat and the other on Sango's seat. Smoke had drained itself from his mouth as he spoke.

"We're going to your house, Inuyasha. We can't go to mine." Sango cracked her neck muscles and slowed her car to a stop at the red light. There was a police officer pulled up beside her in the other lane, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hey, guys, cool the bong for a second. This cop is staring, and it's weirding me out."

Kagome looked over at the cop. He was making a gesture to imply that he wanted her to roll the window down. He had already taken care of his.

"Shit fuck. God damn shit fuck." Sango looked around for her mini febreeze bottle. Nowhere. She reluctantly told Kagome to roll down the window, and she did.

"Huhwo offica, how may I help?" Sango exclaimed in the most obnoxious Japanese tone. Kagome's eyes went wide.

The cop was balding, with fall leaf-brown hair crowned around his head. Late 40's. He had a mustache and intent eyes, one of those guys that always looks like they're staring directly into the sun.

"Little missy, you sure look a little young to be driving around on a school day."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked like third-graders in the back seat, facing each other with their hands over their mouths, making the cracking sound in their throats to signify that they were holding back laughter.

Sango smiled brightly. "Oohh, oh no officah, we from Jahpahn visiting ah obi-chan! You come yes?" she held up a peace sign. The officer kept his intense stare, shaking his head. "I didn't understand anything you just said. Have a nice day." And he rolled his window up.

The light had clearly been green for a good minute, and it was quite shocking that the four cars behind them hadn't honked. It was obviously because there was an officer present. People in Kindlewood were just rude when it came to waiting.

Kagome rolled up the window and stared at Sango in shock. "Do you always use the Japanese stereotypes to get the point across or was this your first?" she asked.

Sango smirked. "It was a good idea, wasn't it? I hope you envy my skill."

"Ladies." Inuyasha crawled back up to their view. "I'm thinking, when we get to the house, we all get stoned."

"You're already stoned!" Kagome exclaimed. He shrugged. "Yeah, well. Not as stoned as I _could _be. Besides, you need to smoke right now so that you can get high later anyway." He handed her the bong. She furrowed her brows. "Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't get high your second time. Smoke now, we get there, unwind… Then we all smoke. You'll get high then."

"What if I don't want to get high?" she didn't even look at him. She was right back in this loop again, where she felt like the world revolved around drugs and nobody gave a damn that she was a caring, healthy person.

"Oh, Kags." He moved behind her seat and wrapped his arms around it so that his hands were massaging the sides of her shoulders. "Don't deny yourself. I know you loved what you did last week."

Sango snapped at him. "Leave'er alone. If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to."

"Nobody's talking to _you,_ Sango! I'm just saying, if she doesn't want to get high then great, but that means she should smoke now since she won't be high from it later. Then when she DOES want to get high, she'll be able to."

"Fine, give me the thing." Kagome reached back. Inuyasha gave Sango a smug look while he handed it to her.

"How do I do this?" she examined it. It looked complicated. "I'll never figure this out by myself."

Inuyasha reached forward with his lighter. "Put your mouth over the hole, see? Use that hand to cover up that hole down there. That's the power-hitter. Kay, good. Now, I'm gonna light this for you. There. Inhale. Keep inhaling. Brace yourself, let go of the other hole. There you go!"

Kagome was shocked at how hard it hit her. It burned at first, but she adjusted. "That was awful." She mumbled. Inuyasha laughed. "It wasn't that bad. Take another hit, just don't do it so hard this time" he held the lighter up for her again.

She hit it again, lightly. Yet, when she took her finger off of the little hole, it still hit her extremely hard. She was not enjoying her first bong experience. What was even worse was the fact that she wasn't even going to get high off of it.

"Why won't I get high?" she asked shyly. Sango reached over and patted her thigh. "It's okay, Kags. Nobody gets high their second time around, it's just always been that way. You'll get high every other time."

"Dude, I totally got high… my second time." Miroku mumbled in back. Kagome had forgotten he was even there, he was being so quiet.

"No you did not, I was there!" Inuyasha stopped, his high hitting him rather late for some reason. "Hahahahaha…" he laughed to himself.

Miroku shrugged. "Man, I don't know what the fuck is going on." He shook his head, grinning as he spoke, and together the two of them cracked each other up.

"Hey, stoners! Chill out. We're almost there." Sango turned down her and Inuyasha's street. Her parents had left, but not for long. "I need to park my car in the garage so my parents don't see it."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha stated happily as they pulled up into the snowy driveway.

--

The day had been going rather shitty, to Kagome's lack of surprise. Everyone was high. It pissed her off. She'd been around the two meticulous stoners at their peaks before, but this was three stoners, stoned, and Kagome was sober beyond reasoning. All that she was feeling was a sour headache from the notorious bong riffs.

What a pain.

They were all gathered in Inuyasha's room, on his bed. Kagome, however, was away from the rest of them, leaning in the doorway. She didn't want to be around all of them having fun. What could she do?

Knowing that they wouldn't notice, she quietly slipped out through the doorway and stumbled over a misplaced rag. After gathering posture, she continued to the living room couch. She had a lot of things to ponder.

--

"Fuck it, give me more of that shit. I'm so not even fucking kidding, Yash, gimme!" Sango exclaimed, cracking herself up. Inuyasha sat in the corner taking hit after hit after hit after hit off of HIS bong, not Sango's "measly piece of shit novelty bong", as he had oh-so-maturely put it.

The room was on fire with joy, all three fucked up out of their own mindsets. It was an indescribable feeling, as most highs usually are.

"Holy shit, Sangs, Jesus, seriously." He dangled the bong just out of her reach, hands shaking so violently he couldn't help but almost drop it. "Shit!" he exclaimed when he noticed for a split second that he'd spilt bong water on his Metallica shirt. A couple of seconds later, he was so unbelievably lost in his high that he didn't feel like thinking about the shirt.

Sango dropped down onto her back and gasped at the rush, the sound of her gasp making her laugh. The sound of her laugh made her laugh harder. Soon enough, all three of them were cracking up for no apparent reason.

--

Kagome cuddled up against the couch under Inuyasha's blanket, just thinking. About what, she couldn't express. Would it always be this way with Inuyasha? Would he always sit around, talking about nothing but smoking weed every time he isn't getting high? If that was how it was going to be… She didn't want much anything to do with him.

Sure, being high was the most amazing experience she'd ever known. She'd love to do it again. But Inuyasha did it like every day, and when he wasn't, he was talking about it. For the most part, at least. He gave Sango a lot of shit about Miroku, and constantly bitched about school, his dad and the fact that his mom didn't come home every night like she used to.

He hadn't spend any time with her all week, he'd just been hanging around Miroku. And she hated that.

In the midst of love-loathing, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a certain LOUD dog.

"ARF! ARF!" Beerfest came down the stairs like a typhoon of fat and drool. "ARRF! ARRRF!"

Kagome kicked her shoes off at him, frustrated. "Shut up!" she exclaimed.

The door opened up, explaining the barking. Inuyasha's mother walked in holding a paper bag of groceries and jingling car keys. "Oh, hey there, hun. You doing alright?" she kicked the door behind her. Kagome nodded, still cuddled up on the couch. "Yeah, I'm okay." She paused. Realization. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and hauling ass to Inuyasha's room where she slammed the door shut.

"Kagami? Did you think I couldn't smell that coming in here?"

Kagome blinked and went red all over. "It's Kagome, and… I'm sorry, I just, please don't get mad at him!"

"I know he smokes, hon. He does it all the time." His mother picked up a full laundry basket after making her nonchalant statement. Kagome stared in shock as she disappeared toward the laundry room.

All she could hear was her three friends psyching out in the bedroom, and she wanted nothing to do with that. She wanted to be high... but not with them. She craved her own good stone.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, you're fucking up the hotbox!" Miroku exclaimed as Kagome was blasted with about ten thousand tons of white-hot smoke.

"Give it to me." She held out her hand to Sango, who was currently holding Inuyasha's two and a half foot bong.

Sango handed it over.

Within ten seconds Kagome was coughing like a bitch.

"Kagome, Kags, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and took the bong from her. "Kags, are you okay? Kagome." He patted her back and reached to grab a glass of water from his nightstand. She took it and downed half of it then set it on the floor.

"Light it again. Do it." She commanded. Sango blinked and held her shaky hand to the bowl.

This process went on for about four bowls.

Kagome was GONE.

"SO." She felt Inuyasha wrap his arm around his VERY visibly stoned girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Whaddaya wanna do now, gorgeous?"

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. "Is this real?" she asked.

Everyone laughed.

"We're going to go to the fucking mall." Sango jumped to her feet. "Let's go to the mall, WHOO!"

The three ran out of the room yelling like fools. Kagome just stood, entranced, shaking, stoned. It was like last time…. But fifty times better. She didn't want to move her legs. She could see little bars dropping in her mind that signified the weight of her body as she began to walk. It was incredible.

She was going out into public, high.

And her mom had no idea.

-------

Note: I ONLY ended this chapter here because I never like my chapters extending beyond 12 pages and this one hit fifteen, so.

Anyway. I am VERY sad and pissed off to inform everyone that my story has been _**removed**_ from and I am very distressed. I am incredibly sad… I'd reached 2,000 views, and I had so many reviews. I feel so horrible. I was a minor posting an X rated story. I don't even know why I rated it X, there wasn't even any sex in it yet. I'm so sad. This is awful.

It would make me feel better if I got a review or two, letting me know that you enjoy the story that mediaminer banned.

\


	7. Suspended In Heaven

Notes- Somebody reviewed my story last week saying, "finnaly you update you took forever last time you updated was the 14 but please update soon"

**Notes- Hi. Yeah. It's been a long time since I've updated, bla blab la, I know. I've been having a lot of issues with stress. And listen up, I already said this at the beginning of the story but I'm saying it again now. Pay attention. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. Okay? I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. Yeah, I may take forever to update sometimes but I'm always sure to make it worth the wait. So please bear with me and stick it out. I'm in high school, for god's sakes, I have a social life, a school life, and a relationship (2 years next month!) to maintain. I don't have all of the time in the world to sit online and type this. Today I went to a seminar about suicide, and it made me realize how unhappy I truly am. I'm having a lot of issues, and yes, I've been coping with suicidal feelings. However, after watching my favorite show and talking to my best friend tonight, I decided that I needed to really sit here and finish this chapter. So please, for the love of god STOP BITCHING and start appreciating, please… I reposted the story on MM with a lesser rating, I rated it Y. Let's hope people will find it again.**

P.S., This is the chapter I know some people have been waiting for :P

--

Chapter 7

Suspended in Heaven

As the group of heavily mentally subdued teens gathered to depart for their mall adventure, Kagome decided at an instant that she just didn't want to go. She could only imagine the risks, such as, what if a security guard could tell that she was high and imprisoned her for eternity? What if somebody had dropped a banana peel on the ground, and what if she slipped and fell over the side of the third story balcony, thus falling to her doom?

She expressed these feelings to Inuyasha, and he just laughed at her. "It's obvious that you're paranoid, and you're paranoid because you smoked too much. I can't believe you smoked that much for your third time, you're going to be paranoid all night." He handed her her jacket before they stepped outside. Sango and Miroku were already headed toward the car. Kagome still didn't want to go, it just didn't seem fun anymore.

"Why can't we just… I don't know, hang out here for awhile? We don't have to go anywhere…" she mumbled. For whatever reason, her mind was tricking her into thinking this was the saddest moment of her life, and to her astonishment, tears welled up behind her eyes. Inuyasha stared in confusion. "What the hell is making you so upset?" she saw him glance over and hold up a '1 minute' sign. He pulled her inside further and put his hands on her arms. "Look, Kags, I know how you feel. You think something bad is going to happen to you. Everything is fine, Kagome, you just need to chill, okay?" he smiled. She blinked, then shook her head. "No, that's not it. I was…" she lost herself for a second. "I was… paranoid, but I'm fine now. I just don't want to go to the mall." She looked down, her head spinning. She heard Inuyasha's dramatic sigh. "…Okay. Look, hold on." He disappeared outside, and she lost her balance for a second, feeling as though he was throwing her off by letting go of her arms.

She stood against the doorway and watched him sadly, knowing that she was about to ruin everyone's plans. Feeling distorted and confused, she walked over to the living room couch and took a seat. The sounds of the chair's springs resounding with the movement of her body frightened her, and she had to stand back up. The room tumbled around her eyes as if she were in an earthquake. After a second, she felt fine. Was that her head? She couldn't tell.

"Kagome?" the name echoed in her head. When she turned around, Inuyasha was standing about three feet away, looking rather confused. "Are you alright?" he came towards her and took her face in his hands. She shrugged. "I don't know… I feel like I'm ruining everyone's night." She muttered. He sighed. "Kags. You aren't ruining anyone's night. I'm going to take you home, okay?" he pulled her into a strong, gentle hug. "Is that alright with you?"

Her head continued to spin. She couldn't make out any of his words. She'd forgotten the feeling of being high, and was still so heavily doused with her euphoric state of mind. "No… Mom. Mom's home." She stated quietly. Inuyasha huffed. "Hold on, one more time." And he was out the front door again. Kagome glanced after him and noticed that it was late afternoon. How had time gone by so fast? Had she fallen asleep on the couch and just not realized it? Without giving it too much thought, she found herself walking all the way to Inuyasha's room, which still smelled like pot and bong water. She found febreeze out in the kitchen and drenched every corner of the bedroom until she was content with the smell of rocky springs. She laid down on his bed and closed her eyes, thinking of crazy things, such as alien gumdrops with swirly eyes and spiders with sequined legs. It was confusing, yet every strange image that came to mind made her think she'd seen it before.

Inuyasha appeared in the doorway and watched her for a second, approaching her and closing his door behind him. He reached back for a moment to lock it.

"I'm staying here with you until they get back." He laid down beside her and cuddled up against her. She could hear and feel his heartbeat, or was that her own? Either way, it was a scary feeling, because the beating was so fast that she couldn't keep track of it. All she was aware of was the feeling of Inuyasha's warm palm running slowly up and down her thigh. He seemed to have a thing with her thighs, because he always wanted to touch them.

Excitement built up quickly inside of her, and she leaned into him. She had been laying on her back, with Inuyasha laying on his side, curving against her in the most graceful way. Everything felt surreal and perfect. Her head was no longer aching, but her mouth was very dry. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. She hadn't even meant to whisper, it's just the fact that her mouth was too dry for her to speak. He looked up and caught her eyes. "Yes, gorgeous?"

"I need water.." she stated with a cracked, dry voice. Before she knew what hit her, Inuyasha was gone, and there was no explanation. She was so high that she couldn't even process time. Because Inuyasha was at her side in a millisecond, holding a dripping, jingling glass of ice water. She took it with a quick thanks and downed half of the large glass. The glands under her tongue were once again able to produce saliva. The dryness was gone.

Inuyasha was right back in bed beside her like before after she'd had her drink. She blinked for a second, as her memories of him getting up and coming back began to dissolve almost physically in her eyes. "Wait…" she mumbled, thinking. "Did you just go and get me water?" she asked queerly. He laughed. "Yeah, I did." And kissed her cheek. "Kagome, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?..." she felt a pang of fear for whatever reason. He looked her in the eye and held her gaze for a moment. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in a gentle, mind-numbing tone that caused Kagome's mind to warp. She nodded. Within a second, the two were engaged in their most passionate moment yet. Kagome hadn't gotten the opportunity to make out with him under the influence. It felt so much better than any of the other few times.

Feeling warm and woozy, sensually twisted, she began to give into the feeling of his hand stroking between her thighs, getting closer and closer to her core. Was he going to try to touch her more intimately this time? When she felt his hand go up the outside of her leg and around her abdomen to touch the button on her jeans, She went stiff and looked at him. "Inuyasha… I'm… scared." She felt her cheeks get hotter as she looked away from him in embarrassment. His expression went soft and kind. "What are you scared of?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She pouted. "I don't know… I've just never done anything like this before. I don't know… what to do." She said in a timid whisper. Inuyasha took both of his hands and took her face in them. "Look at me, Kags." He commanded. She did so shyly, her eyes rimmed with tears of humiliation. He thought she was a loser, probably. That was all she could think as he stared at her with smoldering eyes.

"We're not going to have sex. I'm not that kind of guy. If that ever does come up, then so be it. But not now… I just want to touch you. If it's alright…"

Kagome's body was stiff as a rock. She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever propositioned her before, nobody had ever touched her before… She looked back up at him with a loving gaze and nodded.

Inuyasha undid the button on her jeans and unzipped them. Kagome tried to relax as he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down and off of her body.

-

What was supposed to be a trip to the mall became a trip back to Sango's house. She was on a mission, and that was to lose her virginity. She was sick of waiting, and she knew damn well that she was ready. Miroku sat in the passenger seat drinking Pepsi and bobbing his head to the music on the radio. Sango reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it while she turned onto her street. "Miroku, if you really want to go to the mall, we can go." She stated. She was high, but not high to the point where she couldn't speak correctly. Miroku smiled at her. "I'm fine, Sango."

When they pulled into the driveway, Sango was relieved to see that her parents were still on duty. At this rate, they'd probably be working all night. Relief washed over her in an incredible wave.

The two were practically racing to the bedroom the second they got inside, hurrying up the stairs and tripping all over the place. When they finally reached her door, Miroku stopped her. "Sango, baby, why so anxious?" he asked with a grin. She looked back at him and smiled. Taking his shoulders, she shoved him against the wall and claimed his lips with a certain hunger she'd never shown him before. She could feel him writhe when she snaked her fingertips under the rim of his pants.

"Come on." She opened her bedroom door and pulled him in with her.

-

"Here," Inuyasha stood up on his bed and turned on the fan, but kept the light off. It was slowly growing darker outside, but it wasn't night time. Kagome waited for him to return to her. He hadn't even tried to do anything to her yet, seeing as she'd been stalling for about five minutes about the temperature in the room. When the fan was finally on, Inuyasha returned to her side in bed. She felt his hand on her thigh. "Listen to me, Kags." He whispered in her ear. "You're amazing… I want you to always remember that." His hand trailed up to her stomach, under her shirt. She gasped when she felt his hand on her bra.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome…" he slipped his hand under the soft cotton and took her whole breast in his hand.

Kagome moaned quietly, to her own surprise. She hadn't realized the effect he was having on her until then, and it finally occurred to her that she was more aroused than she ever thought possible. She wanted him to continue. She was sick of being shy.

She could tell that shock was evident in Inuyasha's eyes when she sat up, reaching down to the hem and pulling her shirt over her head. Inuyasha went red, this time. "Wha-?" he blinked and looked down, suddenly feeling like a peeping Tom. Kagome lifted his head and kissed him, lowering herself back to the bed.

When they broke apart, she watched as he looked down at her chest. "You're really, really beautiful…" he smiled and looked at her. She smiled. "So are you…"

He stared strangely at her bra, blinking a few times. "How do I…?" he noticed that the clasp was in the front. She undid the clasp for him, and relaxed herself as he pulled both sides of the bra away. The first time anyone had seen her breasts since she was really little and didn't have any… It was embarrassing for a second, but when he began to massage them expertly with his palms, that embarrassment dissolved back into arousal, even stronger than before. "Is this okay…?" he asked as his movements changed, and his fingertip on her right breast began to rub circles around her turgid nipple. She gasped at the feeling and nodded.

A moment later, before she could make out what had happened, his head dived down and he began to suck on it, licking little circles around the tip and driving her insane. She began to moan to the point where he could actually hear her, and she could tell he enjoyed it because his ministrations only got better and better. She tangled her hands in his hair and tilted her head back, breathing heavily and moaning softly. After a moment, and after applying the same attention to her other breast, Kagome felt his hand reach down and stroke all the way up her thigh, touching the crease of her inner thigh but not going further. He looked up and met her eyes, his gaze smoldering violet lust she'd never seen before. His eyes were bloodshot and drooping from the weed, but his actions were far from dazed. He knew what he was doing. But how? She didn't give it much thought, however, she did give into the feeling.

"It's okay…" she mumbled, lost in a surreal state of bliss. It was impossible to describe- the feeling she felt. Under any other circumstances, with the way her arm was twisted under her, and the way Inuyasha was leaning on her, she might have been uncomfortable. But the unexplainable euphoria that overtook her made it feel as if she were in a perpetual state of weightlessness. It was, well, explicit and delicious.

She gasped and writhed when he stroked upwards toward her abdomen, than slipped his hand down her panties and began to stroke her at the source of all of her heat.

"Ahh-!...Inu…" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm… nervous." She shivered, hiding her face in his hair. She wouldn't have normally made such a claim, and although it was very true, she couldn't conceal it in her head for some reason. He looked up and kissed her lips softly, making her melt below him. "Listen, Kags… You don't have to be nervous, okay? I don't want you to be. You can trust me. Just relax." He whispered against her lips.

Within a moment, she could feel nothing but the feeling of skin on skin. He'd began to trail himself down her body, and it felt incredible. Her eyes fluttered closed and drifted elsewhere when she felt him hook his fingers in the sides of her panties. She was so lost, that, for once, it didn't seem awkward or scary. Well, maybe a little scary. But due to her stoned mind, she blocked out the fear and went with the flow.

Speaking of flow…

"Wow… I've been driving you mad, haven't I?" he smirked and held up a pair of dampened panties. Kagome started cracking up, realizing how embarrassing the situation was. "Oh my god, stop looking at them! Oh my… God, Inuyasha!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She lifted the pillow and looked down. He'd suddenly moved from standing, to kneeling at the edge of the bed. His hands were wrapped around the sides of her thighs, holding them open, and his face was about six inches away from her core. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate, nodding. Before he began, she made sure to situate herself so that she was completely comfortable.

A second later, he began his erotic ministration. Kagome gasped and tossed her head back in surprise; she'd never expected it to feel so good. He trailed his tongue on her outer lips lightly and slowly, teasing her, driving her insane, and than slipped his tongue into her slit and began to lick slow circles around her clit. The feeling was so unbelievable that she couldn't think straight. Lights and colors of all shapes, sizes and spectrums flew behind her eyes. She couldn't process her emotions. All she could focus on was Inuyasha's soft tongue teasing her inexperienced clit, flicking one second and suckling the next. He'd take it in his mouth in a suction and flick his tongue firmly back and forth, bringing her close. But then he would stop and tease her outer lips again, with every intent of driving her insane.

"Ohhhhahhh… Inu…Yahhh…shahhh..." she moaned, surprised at the sound of her stoned sexuality. She was enjoying the sound of her moans, almost as if the sound of her own pleasure pleased her more. Inuyasha then used his thumbs to spread her lips, exposing her entire clit and all of the sensitive skin surrounding it. He glanced up at her with a sensual glare, causing her loins to churn pleasantly. He traced his tongue lightly around the sensitive skin surrounding her clitoris. She moaned his name slowly and reached down to run her hands through his bangs. He took it in his mouth and began to move his tongue around in slow, delicate circles. Kagome's legs began to shake. How was he so fucking good? Suddenly, she began to feel tension building up in her abdomen, almost like burn that… tickled. Was this good or bad? She than began to feel as if she was getting closer and closer to a release. She clung desperately to that feeling, watching like a build-up to an oncoming explosion. She clung to the feeling for about three minutes as Inuyasha stuck to a boring technique. But then, when he pressed the tops of her lips down and began to sloppily suck and lick at her audibly, she lost it. That strange feeling, that build-up, became an explosion. Her whole body tensed, and it happened, her first orgasm. Everything went red behind her eyes, and her whole body felt as if it were being hit with waves of incredible euphoric pleasure. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling while it lasted. Slowly, after a moment, she drifted to sleep.

--

"Ahhh! Miroku- please… Ahh..!" Sango cried when Miroku slammed her up against the back of the headboard, thrusting his fingers inside of her over and over again. He had hunger in his eyes when she looked at him, and it was making her want him more and more. "Stop…" she commanded him, shoving him backward. He stared at her questioningly, the hunger never drifting from his stare. She took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "I want you. I really, really want you to take me, right now, because I've been wanting to do this with you for-"

He silenced her with his lips. When they broke away, they knew it was inevitable. This was it.

The two stood up and began to tug at whatever article of clothing their eager hands could get ahold of. Within 20 seconds, Sango was completely nude and Miroku was in his boxers. The two stood there, staring at each other, but not making eye contact. They were gazing at each other's bodies.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, baby?" Miroku reached out and pulled her against him. She could feel the stiffness of his excitement pressing against her belly. Although she was a little frightened, she was ready. She needed this. "I want to, Miroku, _fuck_… I just want to get the pain out of the way as soon as possible so that it won't hurt next time."

Miroku smirked. "How long have you been wanting to do this? It seems like you've been… preparing for this."

"I wanted this when we were dating last time, it's just, I didn't want you to leave me and it seemed like you were going to. But seriously, Miroku…" she shoved her hand down the front of his boxers and gripped his erection tightly. "We can talk about it later… I need this now."

They began to kiss again, their tongues dancing as Miroku lowered her onto her back. He stood up and dropped his drawers, revealing a very eager sight. Sango cringed, preparing herself. "Please, be gentle, but… be quick."

"I'm not going to be quick, baby. I'm not going to torture you."

"Going slow IS torture!" she frowned. He crawled back on top of her and let the head of his shaft rest at her entrance. "Just trust me, babe." He reached down and positioned himself correctly, slowly pushing himself inside. Sango bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Sure enough, it hit her the second he tore through her hymen. It was a pain like she'd never known before. She could feel it inside of her, like she'd swallowed a knife and sat down with it inside of her, slicing through her body. Miroku held her there, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't mean to hurt you." He stated softly. "I didn't want to, baby… I didn't want to."

--

Inuyasha stretched and stepped out on the patio where his mom was smoking a cigarette. He had a seat beside her and looked out into the forest area behind their house.

"So, I hope you're using protection." She took a drag of her cancer stick and looked over at him with raised eyebrows. He glared. "I'm not fucking Kagome." He stated bluntly. She laughed. "Hahaha, okay. I believe that." Another drag. "You can't smoke pot around babies, it's bad for their brain development."

"Mom, I am not having sex with her."

"Let me tell you one thing, Inuyasha. When you're my age, you hear a lot of fucked up shit. You hear old men calling each other cock-suckers in a McDonald's drive through, you hear drag queens trying to sing Cher, you hear people bangin' in the broom closet at work, for Christ's sakes. But I never expected to hear my own son having sex with his girlfriend. THAT is just wrong."

Inuyasha went red and tried to shift his attention to Beerfest, his dog, who was laying in the corner of the patio panting. "Okay, I know what you heard, but it wasn't sex. Well, it wasn't intercourse. I haven't slept with her yet. We just started dating like within the last couple of weeks!"

"Oh, okay. That definitely neutralizes the moaning I heard."

"Would you shut up and let me live my life?" Inuyasha stood up and gave her a furious look. "I'm old enough to live my own fucking life." With that, he turned on his heel and made his way inside. Yes, he felt bad, but at the same time, he was pissed that his own mother would continuously insinuate that he'd been sleeping with Kagome. She wasn't Ki-… Well, let's just say she wasn't a total slut that demanded sex out of him.

He poured himself a tall glass of water and made his way in the direction of his bedroom. "Inuyasha." He heard from the patio's direction. When he turned around, he was shocked to feel the collision of his mother's hand and his cheek.

Suh-MACK.

"What the-"

"Don't you ever speak to me like that, Inuyasha. How dare you tell me to shut up, make some bold, juvenile statement, then take off like that! I'm NOT that mother! I am not the mother that lets her loser druggie son push her around. You're lucky I don't report you for being a fucking pothead!"

Inuyasha reached up with his free hand and touched his cheek, glaring at her with such intensity that it fueled her fire. He wanted to throw the glass at her, he was so angry. First the accusations, now a smack in the face? Ridiculous. However, he sucked it up, cocked his neck, and looked at her with a rather civil expression.

"All I want is to be able to live my life without you trying to intervene every two seconds. Yeah, I smoke pot. Yeah, I'm in a relationship. I'm not sleeping with her yet, and I don't do harder drugs. I don't even remember a point in time when you actually cared what I was doing with my life. But if you're going to start now, don't be so nonchalant with your sex accusations."

"Ya walk past a room, you hear moaning. What do you assume?" she placed her hands on her hips, cigarette still in hand.

"I'll assume whatever, but I'm not going to give those people shit when they resurface."

"Well, that's fine. But if you're going to be doing anything… sex-related in this house, do it when I'm not anywhere near your room. That's fucked up. It's the last thing any mother wants to hear."

"Fine. Will you let me go check on Kagome now?" he took a large gulp of his water and shuddered when he felt it flow all the way down into his body, moistening the dryness. His mother nodded and turned to head back to the porch.

--

Kagome awoke to the feeling of strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Inuyasha. She smiled and sighed, squeezing in a stretch and a yawn. "Yash…" she whispered, happy that she was almost completely sober. "I need to get home."

"Mmmh… You do? Okay. I'll drive you." She heard his muffled, gentle voice behind her.

Kagome groaned when Inuyasha flipped the light switch on, revealing her nudity and hurting her eyes. "Ughh…" she quickly pulled her clothes on and flipped her hair around. Surely, she looked like shit. "What time is it?" she asked, looking around for some sort of clock.

"It's like seven." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready to go?" he kissed her lips. She molded into his arms and sighed. "Yes… Inuyasha?"

"Mhm?"

"What you did, earlier, thank you." She smiled at him, blush hinted on her cheeks. He smirked. "Oh, it was my pleasure. And yours!" he gave her a quick peck and pulled a shirt on over his head. "Let's bounce."

It was nice driving alone with Inuyasha. He was a really good driver, and he handled himself very well. They talked about Marilyn Manson and Coldplay the whole way to the house. When they finally arrived, they shared a passionate goodbye kiss and Kagome went to the front door.

Inuyasha waved at her and blew a kiss before driving off. When Kagome opened the door, her mother was standing there with a blank look.

"Oh, um, hey, mom."

"Kagome, we need to talk." She stated dryly. A lump formed in her throat, and she went stiff. What did she need to talk about? Had she found out about her incident with hooky? Panic raced through her as her mother led her to the kitchen. When they finally reached the table, she had a seat, but her mother stood. "Look, Kagome, you haven't been home very often, and you've been behaving differently. I can't tell what's going through your head anymore like I used to."

"Mom, I-"

"Sh, let me finish. I got a call from the school today..."

Oh, shit. She braced herself for whatever hideous shouts that were to come.

"…And it was your teacher, Mr. Hollingsworth. He said that you got a hundred percent on your test regarding ancient Greece! Kagome, that is great news!"

Kagome nearly died, as if the world that was on her shoulders collapsed and smashed her with the overwhelming shock that, maybe, she'd been in trouble. But she wasn't.

"Here I've been furious with you, assuming the worse, when you've actually been doing better and better in school. I am so proud of you, dear…" she reached down and gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh, well, I've been studying and everything… My friends have really been helping me. They aren't bad people, you know." She mumbled the last part.

"Who was that that dropped you off?"

"Oh, that was… erm… Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Unusual name… Is he the boy you've been spending so much time with?"

Kagome thought to herself how her mom would react if she knew that she'd been dating. Would she assume the worst? Or assume nothing of it?

"Mom, Inuyasha is… My boyfriend."

She heard what sounded like a glass mug dropping into the sink. Which, it was. A typical dramatic mother response. Shit, again.

"You've been dating?"

"I'm not sleeping with him, or being abused or anything like that, mom. Inuyasha is a great guy, he's so nice, and funny. He's the coolest guy I've ever met, and he's my best friend, next to Sango."

Her mother looked down and walked back towards her. "I see… Well, I suppose if you keep up in school, do your chores and help take care of your siblings, it's alright for you to have a boyfriend. But I'd like to meet him at some point in time."

Kagome smiled. "That's fine."

"Alright, then. Well, your brother's staying at his new friend Axle's house. He'll be home on Sunday. You're on Winter break now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, for two weeks!" she stood up and yawned. "I know it's early, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." She reached out and gave her mom a hug. She smiled and winked. "Night, sweetie."

On her way to her room, Kagome wondered why her mom was suddenly being so nice. Perhaps, maybe, she had been seeing somebody! It wasn't a big deal, so she didn't pay much attention to the thought. After she'd dressed in her PJ's and turned out her lights, she lay in her warm bed and closed her eyes.

_Knock knock_ on the window. She yelped and turned to see Inuyasha, which continued to frighten her. He was waving.

"What is it?" she asked when she opened the window. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I just wanted to tell you that it's snowing pretty hard out here." He grinned. She laughed. "It is?" when she glanced out, she could see thick billows of snow falling from the sky and sighed. "Wow… It's beautiful."

"I know, so are you." He smiled. She blushed. "Hey, tomorrow, I was thinking we could pick up Miroku and Sango and go sledding somewhere?"

"That sounds like fun!" Kagome giggled at the thought and nodded. "We'll definitely go. But I'm tired. Go home."

"Well, that's the thing." He hoisted himself up quietly and flopped down on her bed, kicking off his snow shoes. "I parked down the street and walked here. I'm spending the night, love."

Kagome gasped and got up, running to her door and locking it. "Spending the night? That's absurd!" she whispered harshly. He shrugged. "I want to." He smiled. She smiled back and laid down with him.

The two came together and cuddled close, warming each other up. About ten minutes passed.

"Kags?" Inuyasha murmured. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Mhmm?" she smiled.

"…I love you." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. Her cheeks went red, and her heart sped up. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I really do."

"I… love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled and snuggled close to him. "And I really do, too."

And than they laid together until they fell asleep.

--

-

I know it was a bit shorter than usual, but I felt that this HAD to be posted or I'd go insane from keeping you waiting. SORRY for the wait, but please review! Nobody ever really reviews. :(

Love, Katie.

Myspace dot com slash ifuckinglovewill


	8. In Her Own Skin

Notes: Trying to get this chapter out quicker than the other chapters

Notes: I'm not apologizing for the lack of updating. Because I haven't received many reviews for my story… at all. It's very, very upsetting to me to write this story, then receive nothing but reviews about how long it takes me to update. Well, I don't write very much of this story because I feel like NOBODY reads it. It never really gets reviewed. And when it does, it's, "UPDATE!" It's like, I wanna hear about what you like. Not how I suck at updating. I'm in fucking high school. I have a fucking life and friends that I have to tend to. I can't sit around writing all day. SO CUT ME SOME FUCKING SLACK. If you're going to read my story and expect me to update, PLEASE leave me a review or some note that it actually GETS read.

I have mentioned before that this story isn't Mir/San, but yes, they are included. I am writing this story as if it is a book, it isn't like most other stories. Being older than I was when I started writing fanfictions, I've come to realize that most of them are the exact same thing. I don't want that kind of story. This is a much more different situation, I try to impress people with my style. However, I wouldn't know, because I never get much feedback. Please tell me what you like, and what you'd like improved on.

**THERE WILL BE OTHER DRUGS IN THIS STORY EVENTUALLY.**

**--**

Chapter eight

**In her own skin**

It was around six in the morning when a large THUD resounded throughout the house.

"…WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" it was Rin.

Kagome groaned and stirred in her bed, hesitating when she felt a strong arm around her waist pull her closer. "Mmmm…" she heard Inuyasha behind her, and it made shivers crawl up and down her spine. "Hold on." She whispered, trying to release herself from his grasp. He clung to her. "Stay." Was his response. She rolled her eyes playfully and glanced back at him as much as she could. "My little sister is crying. I have to go check on her."

"Fine." He released her and rolled over on his other side, facing the wall. Kagome giggled quietly and covered him up with her blanket and pillows. "Don't make a sound."

When he grunted, she stood up and left the room, closing her door quietly behind her. She tip-toed down the hall to Rin's room and sighed. Her two-and-a-half year old sister was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, crying. Well, it wasn't a bed, more like a crib. They couldn't afford to buy her a new bed, and she was still small enough to fit in the crib, so they never tried to get her a new setup.

"Aw, Rin, did you roll out of your crib in your sleep?" she asked, picking her up and setting her back in the crib. For the record, it wasn't like a bassinette, newborn bed. It was about four feet long and three feet across. The problem was, Rin always cried when the crib's side was up. She was probably claustrophobic, because she wouldn't sleep unless they kept the front crib gate down.

She sniffled and pouted while Kagome laid her back down and tucked her in. "Go back to sleep, okay?" she kissed her cheek.

"What happened? Is she okay?" her mother appeared in the doorway holding a baby bottle full of chocolate milk. Kagome sighed. "She rolled out of her crib again. I think we should at least get her like, a mattress or something."

"Can't afford it. Plus, if we just put up the front gate thing, she won't have that issu-"

"AHHHH!" Rin cried. Kagome smirked. "Yeah, just get her a mattress. It can't be that expensive if you get her a really tiny one."

Her mother sighed. "Well, I'll look around. See if I find anything worth paying for. Hey, aren't you on winter break?"

"Yeah, started yesterday."

"Oh, well, good. You can try to get a part-time job, then. I got a call from the TJ Max on Manchester, I'm starting on the 23rd."

Kagome blinked. "What happened to Great Clips?"

"They didn't pay me for shit. I have to leave in an hour to go work my last shift, then I'm just never going to show up again. I'll actually be WORKING at TJ Max, that's why I applied.."

"Oh, I gotcha." She sighed and felt herself drifting. "I'm going to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, hon. I guess I'll see you around six when I get home. It's my last day at Great Clips. Will you be here?"

Kagome looked down and thought for a moment. What would she be doing later? Would she be home? She just shrugged.

-

"Hey, gorgeous…"

Sango stretched in her warm sheets, naked skin gracing the fabric and adding to the immense pleasure she felt. She opened her eyes to see Miroku laying there beside her. To her disappointment, he was fully dressed, and looked… concerned.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" she scooted herself towards him and blinked cutely, smiling. He sighed. "Look… we had sex." He stated bluntly. She nodded. "Yes, we did."

"Well, I wasn't wearing a condom, Sango." He raised his eyebrows. Sango's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck. Shit, fuck, shit, fuck. Oh my god."

"You knew I wasn't, Sango, you never stopped me once! I wasn't trying to keep going but I'm a guy, and I was stoned, and I thought it was okay!" he sat up on his elbows, almost… was he… was he _glaring_ at her? Huh?

"Well, Jesus fucking Christ, Miroku. Come on." She rolled out of bed and began pulling on articles of clothing laying on her floor. "We need to go." She added. He also stood up, but didn't move. "What are we doing? Your parents are home."

"You're allowed over, Miroku. I told them we were dating again last week."

"Well, where are we going, then? Breakfast? You could be pregnant and all you want to do is eat something? Well I guess that makes se-"

"SHUT UP. We are going to a clinic, we are getting the morning after pill. You do _not _have to go. But if you are, than stop asking me so many goddamn questions and stop acting like a jerk! YOU fucked ME!"

-

"Don't even worry about it, it isn't a big deal."

"…Well, yeah, it kind of is a BIG deal, Inuyasha! How do you expect me to be able to go back to sleep knowing that… that… that thing is sitting right behind me? Oh god…" Kagome covered her eyes. She had returned to bed after her mom left, and noticed that Inuyasha had been experiencing some morning inconveniences. He was laying on his back, half-asleep. But the blankets had formed an almost-tent around his morning erection, something she had never even come close to seeing before. Her heart was pounding. Was he trying to demand that she return his favor?

"Go back to sleep, Kags, it's going to go away. It happens all the time." He sighed and rolled over on his side. Kagome stared at him for a moment, bleak, than lay down beside him, as well. She didn't let the sight of him eat away at her thoughts, instead, she just fell right back asleep.

--Four and a half hours later—

--

"What the fuck is the morning after pill?" Inuyasha groaned, sitting up and stretching beside Kagome, who stirred at the sound of him.

He was surprised to hear that Sango had engaged in unprotected sex, for one. But second of all, how was it that somebody as smart as Sango didn't know when to say "when"? He shrugged off the thought. "Well, at least it's taken care of, I guess. Thank some existent God." He stroked Kagome's hair as he talked. A smug grin came across his face. "So… You guys must have had fun last night, huh!"

Sango sounded irate on the other line, making comments about how it was none of his business and how they'd be there to pick them up within the next hour. Once they'd hung up, Inuyasha stretched again and laid down beside Kagome, who was faking sleep. He could tell because her "closed" eyes were flickering.

"Now why are you pretending to sleep, gorgeous? I wanna see your beautiful eyes." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her warm, petite body against him. She shook and nuzzled her face into his arm. "I'm tired, Yashie." She stated in a whiny voice intended to be cute and innocent. In a way, it was kind of like a turn on to him, seeing as Kagome was so tiny and innocent… Something that had been proven the night before while he made his sacred move between her legs. Well, not necessarily a move, just a show of affection that he would have never been able to brave sober. She seemed to like it. Perhaps he could try it again?

Kagome felt so soft and alive in his arms… Like her skin was lined with velvety peach fuzz. Or that really soft cottony toilet paper. What? He nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled. She smelled sweet, although he was aware that she'd been through his dirty bed, his dirty bedroom, his mom's dirty car, and- OH SHIT. He'd forgotten to take his mom's car back home for her to go to work! He flipped his phone back open and checked his calls. Seventeen missed calls. Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom about ten more times, and a previous call from Sango. He hit the call button and anxiously listened. His mother answered with a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"Oh, no, don't worry about calling me up. I was able to get a ride from Bob." She stated in a pseudo-happy voice. It was dripping with irate sarcasm. Inuyasha groaned. "Mom, I'm sorry, I completely slept in… I'm sorry you had to get a ride with Bob." Bob was the creepy mechanic that lived a couple of houses down and was known for making passes at his mother every time he saw her.

"Slept in? That reminds me… Where the hell ARE you? I can't have my son, who is a minor, just driving off into the night without calling me or-"

"I'm at Kagome's. I apologized for the car, and you know where I am. Anything bad that could have happened, didn't. So can you please, for the love of god, chill? And you're at work!"

"Don't cut me off, Inuyasha. You _know_ you are too old for this BS. It's retarded. I have to go. But you'd better check in with me before you run off later. BYE." Click.

"I'm sorry if your mom is mad at you because of me…" Kagome looked at him with innocent eyes. He felt himself get warm all over, and took her back in his arms. He never broke eye contact. "It's okay, Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong." He got so close to her face that their noses touched, and he could feel her scared excitement. It drove him wild. He kissed her then, softly, at first. They moved their lips together and formed a rhythm, caressing each other in such a way. He moved his hand to the base of her neck and moved it behind her head, fisting his hand tightly- but not painfully- in her hair. He felt her gasp and he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. They began to make out, slowly, sensually. Such passionate movements that it made him weak. He could feel her melting in his arms. Losing all control, just, melting. She placed her hands on his chest, and it surprised and excited him when he felt himself being pushed onto his back.

"Ka…gome… What are you doing?" he asked, breaking their passionate lock. She panted, cheeks tinted pink. Her eyes were glossy. He'd never seen her like that before. She placed a hand on his stomach and slowly slid it down, down his abdomen. Inuyasha nearly freaked out. Did she feel like she had to do whatever it was she was trying to do? Yeah, probably. He sighed waited for what he knew was to come. And sure enough,

"Oh, god, I'm sorry… I can't… I'm not ready." Kagome snapped her hand back, instantly sitting Indian-style with her face buried in her hands. "I feel so stupid."

Inuyasha sat up and embraced her tightly. He heard her sob. "Why are you crying, Kags…? What did I tell you earlier? I don't want you to do that. Not now, not until you're ready. Hell, not ever, if you don't ever want to. Which is okay with me."

He felt in his heart that part of that was just sugarcoating the truth. Any guy would be lying if he said he would stand for a completely prude relationship, especially in high school, where everything is supposed to happen. However, he'd already done just about every exciting thing you're supposed to do in high school. He'd smoked a cigarette, just once though. He'd gotten high, taken ecstasy, attempted suicide, had sex, gotten a blow job, gotten a hand job- although those last three things he'd only done with Kikyo,- broken a bone, broken a law, got caught shoplifting, got arrested, got drunk, and got in a fight with both parents, leading to a week-long runaway. Most of that stuff occurred during the summer between freshman and sophomore year. He kicked the shoplifting, cutting, and most of the drinking during that period of time.

"I know you keep saying that, but I know you want sex and sexual things just as much as any guy. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Kagome. Yeah, sex and sexual things are part of life and relationships at some point in time, but I'm not going to sit here and _demand _anything from you. I'm not going to _dump_ you because of it. I _love_ you. I almost wish I hadn't done what I did last night because you're freaking out about sex now when you shouldn't be…" he laid her back down. "I want you to calm down. I don't want you to think that what I did last night was me telling you we need to speed anything up, because it wasn't."

Kagome sniffled and pulled the blankets tightly over herself, cuddling closer to him. He held her and kissed her eyes. "Now… Sango and Miroku are coming over to get us. We're all going to hang out. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. What were you talking about earlier? About Plan B?"

"Plan B?"

"The morning after pill."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sango and Miroku got it on last night… that's why they never showed up." he grinned when he saw Kagome's shocked expression, then continued. "Yeah, I know. Well, it was unprotected. So they went and got what I'm referring to as a pill-form abortion."

Kagome looked shocked. "I can't believe they had unprotected sex!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha shrugged. "Miroku isn't very bright."

"Yeah, but Sango-"

"Well, she isn't very bright either… anymore."

--

So, it was probably around one o'clock when Sango and Miroku pulled up in the Dodge Neon. The engine was rattling, probably due to the fact that the ice beneath the hood was falling down to its emanate doom to the ever-turning and hot devices below. Snow was falling, but lightly.

Kagome zipped up her black pinstripe coat. Inuyasha had been nagging her for ten straight minutes about how the coat would never keep her warm, due to the fact that it was a half-coat and cut off right below her chest. Anything below her breasts was doomed to chill. Plus, the skinny jeans accompanying her thin shirt were just begging to be massacred with snow. He had insisted that Sango and Miroku were big on pelting their friends with snowballs.

"My neck, my chest and my arms are the most vulnerable part of me when it's cold out. If I have them covered, my stomach and legs will be totally fine. Now will you stop acting like I'm covered in flame-retardant guck about to step into a room full of lighters and hairspray?" Kagome tended to an itch on the back of her head and swung the front door open with a smile. Inuyasha glared so darkly that it was obvious he was just trying to play cute-boyfriend-who-cares-too-much.

"Well, Ya aint borrowing my jacket when you turn into an icicle. Let's peace out." He opened the front screen door for her and she closed the main door behind her as she left.

"Will you guys hurry it up? Miroku's losing his head." Sango called out the window. Inuyasha and Kagome turned their gaze to Miroku, who was sitting in the back curled up in a ball. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha opened the door and crawled in back with him. Miroku shook his head. "I'm not high, man. This is fucked up. I need to smoke some-"

"Hold on, Sango. I'm not going." Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. There was a collective, confused blink throughout the car.

"What? Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if you guys are just going to go and get high. Again. It's stupid, okay? I'm sick of it! I am fucking sick of it."

Sango sighed and looked back at her two friends. "Well, okay. I guess we'll call you." And she drove off.

Kagome stood, shocked, on her front sidewalk. Her hair was perfect, her outfit was freshly washed and ironed, her eyes were coated graciously with eyeliner. Her excitement level had been at an uproarious high all morning. All of that, just to get completely bailed on by her best friend, her boyfriend, and some guy that she hardly even considered a friend. What a fucking waste. What a fucking WASTE of time.

"FUCK." She exclaimed, kicking a patch of ice across the street and hitting the neighbor's car's door. A wave of panic flew through her, which quickly went away when she glanced down the street and saw nobody around to have witnessed it. Plus, no alarms went off. Just to be safe, she turned around and stomped back in the direction of the front door. Right as she was two feet away, slip, SLAM. Right on her ass, right on the ice. Right on her _wrist_.

She cried out in an embarrassed, painful plea for help when she realized that she'd probably just badly sprained herself. "FUCK! FUCKING FUUCKKK! I fucking HATE my life… I fucking HATE MY LIFE!" she screamed, no longer caring who could hear her. She wanted the whole world to hear her. As if armies from east Jesus nowhere would show up and set fire to the car containing her three friends. As if they'd hear her and drive back, apologizing for hours on end for their dick behavior. But she knew, deep down, that no miracle would happen. She'd just have to take care of the problem without bitching.

So she made it inside quickly just as a couple of her neighbors had stepped out to see "what all the commotion was about". When she had finally closed the solid wooden door behind her, the first thing she did was collapse on the living room couch and cry. She just cried and cried longer than she'd cried since she'd moved back to Missouri. She kept on saying things over to herself just to milk the sadness. "Oh, fuck my life… Why me? Why fucking me? Nobody fucking likes me!" she'd cry into the pillow on her couch. Her wrist was swelling up as she wept. She just kept on waiting for her so-called friends to show up and say that they were just joking, but they weren't going to. They were going to go to somebody's house, get high, talk about doing something that they knew they were NOT going to do, then just sit on the couch for 8 zillion hours.

"Ah, fuck…" she stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, examining her swollen wrist. She knew it wasn't broken, because she'd be able to feel it. She'd broken her hand punching Ayame Shimizu in the face a few years back and she could feel all the missing links under her skin. No, she'd just badly strained herself. Luckily, she kept compression bandages and other medical supplies in the bathroom under the sink. She passed through the kitchen and onward toward the bathroom, sniffling and thinking of how much she hated everything at that moment. She'd mutter something along the lines of "nobody likes me" every couple of seconds.

"Where is that fucking…" Kagome swung open the cabinet beneath the sink and sifted through towels and old razor boxes with her good hand. When she finally found the old metal medical supply box, she sat on the closet toilet and propped it open on her lap. The compression bandage was right on top of all of the wound-healing goodies, along side a pair of tiny scissors that she never understood why they were in their with medical supplies. It then occurred to her that they were probably used to cut gauze and compression bandages- imagine that! They were extremely sharp, and… well, they were sharp…

She eyed the small-tipped scissors like they contained the answers to life's greatest secrets. They were so pristine, like nobody had ever used them before. She doubted they ever had. In her bad hand she held the bandage for her wrist, but with her other hand she was fingering the sharp tip of the scissors. She allowed all of the most terrible moments in her life to sink into her thoughts. Visions of her aunt's funeral after a terrible accident, countless images of her father throwing things like forks and chairs at her mother at their old house in Montana, all of the fights she'd had with her father where he called her a trashy piece of shit daughter, horrible fights she'd gotten into at her old school, all of the people she'd once called her friends in Montana turning on her just for kicks, and countless other things… Including her friends completely ditching her today.

"Jesus, God…" she pulled the scissors apart and pushed the pointed end into her wrist. It stung her wrist to be applying any pressure with it, so much that she could only focus on that pain and not the pain of the scissors being pushed into the veins of her good arm. She winced as she began to drag the blade downward, almost diagonally. Not straight through her radial artery. She didn't want to die… Not now. She just wanted to feel. "Oh, fuck..!" she wailed, tears pouring down her face. She saw Inuyasha in her mind, smiling, smoking pot with Sango and Miroku. She started to see things that made no sense. Inuyasha and Sango making out, Inuyasha and Sango fucking in his bed. But he didn't like Sango… the thoughts were just prolonging as images to hurt her heart. This was the work of a mental mind-fuck and she couldn't control it. All she could think of was how Inuyasha would dump her for being so fucking anal about everything.

Kagome finished the cut and went to make a second wound beneath it. Blood flowed slowly from the first wound and onto the floor. She began to shake with each sob, leaning her head sideways and intentionally knocking it on the sink over and over again as she pressed the blade into her flesh. Blood was ready this time, flowing almost instantly as the skin broke before it. It was like a loosely filled water balloon. If you were to cut it, it wouldn't pop, rather the water would spill out quickly as soon as the incision was made. She felt overwhelmed, biting her lip. It started to hurt her a little, a feeling that quickly vanished when her endorphins began to kick in. She became numb, physically and mentally. She was no longer sad. She wasn't happy. She wasn't mad. She was… without emotions, without feeling, without love, without hate. The rest is just a clock, ticking… ticking… ticking.

Hot drops of blood soon formed a small puddle beneath her trembling mass. She sobbed and closed her eyes as she formed a third diagonal gash beneath her last two. She was bleeding heavily, now. The pain was inexistent. She'd become numb of all feeling after the first cut. She watched the blood flow out of her arm, down her hand and off her finger tips for about five minutes before she realized that she needed to cover it with a towel. She was losing a lot of blood and quickly, and once she realized this, she began to bawl. Not from the pain, but from the thought. It hit her hard, as if she'd lost all of her happiness with the blood on the floor. Her happiness, all over the ground, never to be brought back again. It occurred to her that her wrists were both fucked, now. Once the endorphins settled back into nothingness, she'd be left with a sprained wrist and a bloody mess of a wounded wrist. Somebody was going to see it.

Panicking, she wrapped her sprained wrist with compression bandages and clipped them at the end. Then, as quick as she could, she grabbed a large amount of toilet paper. She ripped it every five squares or so and wiped up the blood on the floor, flushing them down the toilet every time she soaked three of them. To clog the toilet with bloodied toilet paper isn't that normal, even for a girl.

Once the blood was cleaned from the floor, including the blood that continued to drip, she grabbed a wash cloth and held it firmly against the painful wounds. She was regaining feeling, and it was terrible. But she'd been through cutting before, several months prior to moving back to St. Louis. And she wasn't a wuss about it… She just kept it covered at school and washed the wounds every morning and night until the healed. A wave of panic hit her when she remembered that Inuyasha had opened new doors with her, having undressed her just the night before. What if he pulled her shirt off again before she was all healed? What would he do? What would he say? She smacked herself mentally when she remembered how mad at him she was. She could use that excuse for about a week. "No, you ditched me. You don't deserve to see my body."

And again she came to a realization. What if he broke up with her because he couldn't handle her dismay of constant drug use? Should she just start putting up with it? She didn't have to smoke with them. They could black up their lungs all they wanted. It wasn't really her call. But whenever she did want to smoke, that option would be up to her. No money involved, no questions asked. She could just do it and it would be okay. The plan seemed nice at the moment, but it was obvious that in the future she'd become fed up.

"Damn it." She pulled her shirt off and tossed it in the corner of the bathroom, making her way to her bedroom. When she got there, she found a long-sleeved thermal with a white guitar outline on the chest and threw it on. Her wrist started bleeding again shortly after the fabric rubbed against it, so Kagome decided to cover the cuts with gauze, followed by wrapping compression bandages around the gauze. She made sure to apply off-brand Neosporin as well. She felt proud of herself on account of the fact that she'd never taken such good care of a self-inflicted wound. After that, she felt so proud that she filled up a baggie of freshly frozen ice cubes, flipped on the TV to the Maury show (one of the only 9 channels their TV actually displayed), laid down on the couch and rested the baggie of ice on top of her sprain.

She waited on and off for the phone to ring, or for the sound of a car in the driveway to grace her ears. She wanted justice out of this situation and she was currently getting none. And what's funny is, had she been able to tolerate some pot, this situation would have never even happened. Hell, after their doping, she'd probably go do something really fun with them. Nah… they'd probably just be sitting in somebody's room talking about politics and watching Pirates of the Caribbean or something.

A black teenage girl with a 30 year old white baby-daddy was the featured story on Maury today. Kagome found herself giggling at some of the ridiculous things that white trash man was saying. It was almost more of a Jerry Springer-type episode. Maury tends to be a little more cavalier.

As the show went on, Kagome found herself thinking about sex. I mean, it was Maury. All they ever talked about was sex, sex changes, sex DNA results… She just started thinking about it. What did it feel like? Why did everyone make such a fuss over it? How bad would it hurt? Maybe it wouldn't hurt at all. Sango seemed to be totally fine in the car earlier, and she'd just lost it the night before. However, she had been fingered prior, and that could have helped the situation for all she knew.

That glance at Inuyasha's morning wood was pretty convincing that he was "well-endowed"… That couldn't possibly feel too great the first couple of times around. She'd never even stuck a finger up in there to see if her hymen had stayed intact over the years. Most girls had already had sex by the time they were Kagome's age, and her health teacher mentioned that the hymen can break from things such as horseback riding, athletics, and gymnastics. Whoa, how embarrassing would it be to be jumping around in a skin-tight pink leotard in front of hundreds of people, then suddenly a giant splotch of blood appears right there for God and everyone to see? She shuddered at the thought. In Montana, she'd owned a horse named Ava that she rode all the time. It broke her heart when she had to leave Ava behind when they moved. She didn't really like to think about it.

Her thoughts of whether or not she was a virgin got the best of her. She reached down and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down past her thighs and kicking them off towards the bottom of the couch. She didn't intend to masturbate. She just wanted to see if she was, in fact, a virgin still. Having never tried to insert anything inside of herself before, she had trouble fingering the area before she found her actual entrance. Once she did, she stuck her forefinger in as far as she could. She could feel a flexible barrier about three inches back. It felt like it could tolerate a lot of pressure before breaking, and it would probably hurt. "God damn it." She pulled her finger out and wiped her natural moisture off on her jeans. Sex with Inuyasha, if it was to happen, was going to hurt. But she'd prepare herself. As soon as she got over the whole ditching thing, she'd be ready to go ahead and let him finger her.

"Jesus…" she laid back down and laughed to herself. Where had this sudden sexuality come from? She'd never been all that curious about sex before. And she'd only been dating Inuyasha for… Not that long at all. She'd wait for intercourse, but her desires and curiosities were outrageous. It occurred to her that she'd slowly begun to calm down since laying on the couch. She was no longer uber-pissed at her friends for leaving, she was more or less understanding. It was normal for this to happen- be pissed one second, than totally fine after an hour or so of heavy thinking. Maury helped. It was akward to have violated herself with the sound of, "IT IS YO BABY! YOU IS THE DADDY!" resounding in the background. She smirked at the thought.

Another fifteen minutes went by and she became very tired watching TV. It was about 2:30 when she realized she was probably going to take a nap. Before passing out, she made a small trip to her mom's bedroom and retrieved the phone (after putting her pants back on, that is). It took her about ten minutes to drift off into a heavy sleep, cuddled up under the covers. It would have taken five had her wrists not been totally killing her, but she dealt. By the time she was to wake up, she'd be totally over the drug situation, hopefully. And hopefully they'd come pick her up. She doubted it, but anything's possible. Sango did say they'd call. Well, all she could do was wait.

--

3 hours later

--

Kagome felt herself being shaken lightly. "Kagome? Honey?" it was her mother's voice. She opened her eyes to the sight of her mom standing there with a couple of grocery bags and a concerned look. "Sweetie, it's winter break and you're at home… sleeping! What's going on?"

"Oh, I um…" she stretched and yawned, having slept for a few hours. She was in dire need of water. Dehydration is common for heavy sleepers. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't really in the mood to hang out all day. What's that?" she quickly changed the subject, gesturing to the groceries.

"Just some groceries. I figured we didn't have any."

The phone rang.

"That's probably for you." Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead, then walked off towards the kitchen. Kagome groaned and clicked "Talk".

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Hey. It's Sango. Hey, do you want us to come get you? We're going to go to Miroku's grandpa's house. It's like a mansion over there."

Kagome sighed and felt her wrist almost pulsate from a painful reminder that she'd sprained it. However, it felt a bit better. She decided not to act mad at her friends, rather, embrace the fact that she had them. "That's cool. When?"

"Well, we're leaving here in like ten minutes. We'll swing by." She sounded so cheerful. Sango normally sounded drained out and whack when she was high. Could it be possible that she didn't smoke that day?

"Okay, cool." She got up and walked to her room, listening to the popping sounds of her legs as they adjusted to moving again. She searched around her room for something cute to wear. Something that would make her friends think, damn, I want to be seen with her.

She ended up finding a black and gray plaid miniskirt, which she threw on over knee-high black socks. Foolish for the weather, but cute. She than pulled on a tight, long-sleeved black thermal with a typical Jack Skellington face printed on the chest, than a warmer coat than before. She needed her top to make up for her legs that were going to freeze on her way to the car. She cringed when her arms started to pain her again, but it was pain that she was quickly able to get over. After throwing some boots on and calling out to her mother that she would be out late, she walked out the front door.

The gang pulled up five minutes later, blaring Pantera. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the back, as usual. She sat up in front by Sango and closed the door. That's when she smelled- no, saw- a cigarette.

Sango smiled and waved at her with the cigarette hand. She was holding… smoking, a cigarette. "Sango, since when did you smoke?" Kagome was slightly outraged. Sango grimaced. "Ah, fuck. I didn't tell you…?" she took a drag and flicked it out the window. "It isn't an addiction… It makes me feel warm and keeps me from wanting to get high."

"Sango, weed isn't _half_ as bad or _addicting _as nicotine!" Kagome crossed her arms. She almost stepped out of the car. But it was worth a listen. Sango did some stupid shit. She'd had a self-inflicted abortion that morning, technically. And here she was smoking cigarettes. She's a regular decorated teen badass…

"I know. Did you know one joint is the equivalent of a whole pack of cigarettes? That's fucking true, look it up. Don't get pissed at me. I've only smoked two cigarettes before this, and I normally get high every day. Which is terrible for you. I'm trying not to smoke as much pot." She began to drive steadily down the icy street.

Kagome felt like she was about to explode. "You do realize you sound like a fucking dumbass, right?" she stated bluntly. She felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder, rubbing, which she didn't acknowledge.

"If you're going to flip out, I'll drop you back off, Kagome." She slammed on the breaks and looked over at Kagome with piercing eyes. It made her want to vomit. Every time she spoke, smoke flowed freely out of her lips. Cancer, she thought. Fucking cancerous smoke. "You're going to drop me off because YOU are making an ass out of yourself. Great."

"How the fuck am I making an ass out of myself?"

"LOOK at yourself! You're sitting there sucking nicotine whilst simultaneously talking about how bad weed is for you!" she began to freak out. This was fucking her over. If Sango kicked her out of the car, she wouldn't be able to "be friends" with her or Miroku until they started to swallow their pride.

"I didn't say it was GOOD for me to be smoking cigarettes. But it's like, a once or twice a day thing, and that isn't even half as bad for you as smoking one joint is. Its two fucking cigarettes. Sometimes one. For a week now."

"Sure, it's one or two now. Wait until you get-"

"Addicted, right? Fucking rich." She paused the iPod. "I don't get addicted to shit. This is my fucking body." She took a huge drag and exhaled. "If you're gonna bitch all night, then get out of the car, okay." She looked out the window, draping her hand out and flicking the ashes onto the wet pavement. Miroku and Inuyasha were completely silent in the back. Suddenly Kagome felt as if it was the most awkward moment in her life. She had to swallow her pride. There was nothing she could do.

"…Whatever. I don't care. Just go."

--

Sango was right. The house was huge. It was a mansion, about a half hour away from her house out in the woods. It was a massive wooden house tucked away at the end of a long driveway, lit up on only the bottom floor. It made Kagome wonder if they ever even used the top floor. Maybe the house was just an ornament in some rich guy's life. When they had gotten out and walked up the walkway to the door, there were two golden statues of the Buddha on either side. Miroku was quick to grasp the golden door-knocker and hit the door twice. The sound it made was ridiculously loud.

Kagome smiled when Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was so warm… she nuzzled into the feeling. She could feel him stroking her upper arm on one side, than nuzzling his face down into the crook of her shoulder. "Hey gorgeous. You okay?" he mumbled gently. She felt herself get warm all over. "Mhm." Was her quiet response.

The large wooden door creaked open quietly. Kagome was shocked to see a very short old man with a long white beard standing at the door in golden ceremonial robes. He held a pipe in one hand and inhaled deeply on it. "Ahh, Miroku." The two bowed to each other, then hugged and laughed as if it was some sort of a "joke on him".

"Grandfather, how have you been?" he responded kindly. His grandfather chuckled. "Well, I have been wonderful. I see you have brought Inuyasha! And is that… Ms. Sango? I haven't seen you in what seems like years." He shook Inuyasha's hand and didn't physically acknowledge Sango, seeing as she was a woman.

"Oh, I know. I'm back in the picture." Sango smiled. "Oh, and this is Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend. Can we go and use your movie theater room?" she didn't even make a slight gesture towards Kagome, she just walked past her and into the old man's house, Miroku following. He was clearly a very heavy Buddhist. Kagome frowned at Sango's behavior, but got over it.

"Please, Ms. Kagome! Inuyasha! Make yourself at home here. You are more than welcome to any of my sake, my opium, or any of my other housing ornaments. I will be meditating in the main hall. Please do not disturb me for the next few hours."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, mouthing, 'Opium?!' as clearly as clear could be. He shrugged with a grin. "The man's a party brother."

"Why is this the first time I've heard of this place?" she grabbed his arm and began to walk with him down one of the halls. She didn't know where she was going, but he seemed to want to allow them to any of his house.

"I kind of forgot about it, I haven't been here in like six months. Where are we going?" he looked down and smiled at her. She shrugged. "I figured we'd find a room or something… And just, you know." Her voice quivered. "We could talk, or…"

"Kags, didn't we just talk about this? I never meant to make you feel like I was forcing you into a sexual relationship."

"I know. I wouldn't be with you if I felt like you were forcing me into anything." She smiled cutely. "Anything that I do, or you do, from now on, is because I allow it to and WANT it to. And who even said I was trying to do something like that?" she put her hands on her hips. "You assume it. Thus making me feel like you demand something."

"I'm not demanding… anything, Kagome. I'm a guy. Things come to mind." He placed his hand on her lower back and stroked little circles. Kagome nodded and looked down. "Well, I kind of just want you to… you know, hold me. I like when you hold me." She smiled and blushed.

"Well, I like holding you, love." He pulled her into an embrace. "I could do this for weeks." He kissed her head. She shuddered. "Let's find a place to lay down."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, Stan."

--

On the second floor, Miroku and Sango lay on a large circular bag of cotton called a "Love Sac", facing each other. A single tear rolled down Sango's cheek, which he wiped off with his thumb. "Baby… they're going to find out about this. You already lied about it… I mean, what else can you do?" he whispered. She shook her head. "I don't fucking know… I can't tell Kagome I was just smoking earlier because of how stressed this is making me. Now she thinks I'm a fucking nicotine addict. That was my first cigarette, and think of how much harm it did!" she started to sob, tears flowing down her face. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is going to ruin my life."

"No, no… Sango, if you just tell them the truth, they can help you. I'm going to help you. Everyone's going to help you. You can't keep it hidden, it's just going to make you miserable. I don't want that for you, baby…"

"Why didn't I just get that fucking pill?! I am such a fucking idiot! I am so fucking stupid…It's too late now!" she cried, burying her face in his chest and bawling. He pulled her close and stroked her back. "It's okay, Sango… I'm here… It's okay."

She wept and wept. Her mind was so fragile she couldn't see. She was afraid of everything… _everything._

"What the fuck am I going to do…?"

--

**UPDATE 5/29: Okay, so I have reviewers wondering how Sango would know if she was pregnant so soon. I'm here to let you know that she wouldn't. There's no way of being able to tell if you're pregnant for around two weeks after the sex itself happened. They're assuming the worst, and most teenage girls would. I know I once had unprotected sex with my boyfriend- ONCE- when I was on my period (gag all you want, it's going to happen.) and I fucking PANICKED afterwards, thinking I was going to get pregnant when it's CLOSE to impossible to get pregnant whilst on your period. Anyway, that's your TMI for the day. Sango isn't officially sure if she's preggers because it's impossible to tell. But she's panicking because she knows that she's not taking any further action to nip it in the bud. Smoking that cigarette was her way of thinking it could potentially kill anything down there. But she flicked it out the window when it was still halfway smoked through because she didn't want to hurt any possible life inside of her. Trust me, I'm pretty damn smart. I know she wouldn't know if she were pregnant yet, they're assuming.**

THANK YOU reviewers! D!

Thank you to those of you who have helped motivate me to write this story. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

-Kaytee


	9. Stand By Your Man

Notes: I understand this story is about Kagome, her life, her struggles, and her situations

Notes: I understand this story is about Kagome, her life, her struggles, and her situations. The only reason I have incorporated Sango so heavily is because I'm trying to stress the importance of Sango as she grows more and more strongly into Kagome's life. She is an essential asset. And although this story is not about Sango, she is a part of it. Keep in mind, I don't write like other authors on FF, because I have my own style.

Kikyo will be back … I haven't forgotten about her. :)

--

Chapter 9

Stand By Your Man

-1 in the morning-

Miroku's grandfather Mimosa had an impressive house. Not only was it huge, but every room was different, and huge. The room that Sango and Miroku had chosen was not in fact the theater room, but a different room on the second floor with a large fan with leaf-shaped blades. There was an assortment of Japanese paintings on the walls, featuring beautiful Geisha women and Samurai with long sheathed weapons. The light switch by the door was covered with one of those souvenir shop Buddhas, with an arm that covered the switch itself. When the light was on, his arm was up in a show of peace.

The bed was a massive heap in the back center of the room, with a large feather cover and down pillows. Anyone would want to lay there forever if they ever tried. Around 9:30 or so at night, the couple had decided to make their way to a separate bedroom because the room full of "Love-Sac"'s was a little too open to the public. A few hours later, Sango had not slept. All she could think about was her future. What if she had a baby? It would destroy her life. It would take her out of school, keep her from being able to get a steady job. She didn't even have a job. She'd be forced out of smoking weed, which although studies have proven it wouldn't harm the baby, she would be paranoid.

Torture.

After the few hours that had seemed like days, Miroku finally turned onto his other side, releasing Sango from his arm's stronghold. With a deep breath, she slowly scooted her way over to the edge of the bed. She was definitely paranoid to wake him up, although her paranoia was pointless. For when she'd gotten up around 11 to go pee, he didn't even remotely stir. And she made no effort to be quiet when she got up. But still she panicked, and it took her a good two minutes to scoot her way off of the bed, cringing when the slightest noise came from the springs.

By the time she had finally made her way out of bed, she was out the door, and out in the hallway. She walked with her weight falling onto the outer sides of each foot so that she wouldn't make any sounds, not that there were any sounds to be made whatsoever. The floor was mostly imitation marble tile. She walked slowly for three or so minutes and finally found the sitting room, a large room on the second floor with a large open entry and no doors. On the opposite side of the room from her was a sliding door with a small balcony. She made haste to the door and slid it open slowly to a small opening she was just able to fit through sideways. When she realized that she was stepping barefoot in snow, she crept back inside, pulling out her cell phone and flashing its light around the room. She opened up the closet slowly and flashed the phone inside, finding a large, bulky pair of slippers. She slipped them on and pulled a small décor blanket off the back of one of the chairs, making her way back onto the balcony.

She stood there and looked at the lights from the small town Eureka in the distance, wondering if people would notice if she drove out there. It was a ten minute drive, and she was feeling depressed-

'You better LOSE yourself in the music the moment you want it you better never let it go!' her Eminem ringtone at 1 in the morning. Of course.

A wave of panic spread through her as she rushed to grab her phone from her pocket. The ringtone was on full blast. "Fuck!" she whispered harshly once she finally got it out and answered it. "Hello?"

There was no one on the other line. It said "Mom", meaning her mom must have fallen asleep with her Blackberry phone in her pocket and it called Sango when she turned over or something. "God damn it." She closed her phone.

--

-3 minutes earlier—

Kagome stretched as she walked down the hall way of the house searching for a bathroom. It was so hard to find a bathroom in a huge house full of closed wooden doors. She had to turn around at the end of the hall and make her way back to the other end. On her way back, she noticed a tile on the ground with the engraving "BATH" directly in front of a door.

"Oh, how convenient…" she reached for the knob. Her hand stopped short when, suddenly, she heard music that sounded like it was coming from outside. A large, open-entry room was diagonal from her across the hall. She walked down and glanced inside, only to see Sango standing on the balcony looking like she was having a major freakout with her pocket. "Sango?" she tilted her head and walked to the door. She pushed it open slowly. "Sango? What are-"

"God, FUCK! Jesus!" she whispered harshly. "Kagome. Jesus, I thought you were someone else." She slipped her phone back in her pocket and re-wrapped the blanket around her chest.

"Why are you out here? Are you smoking again?" Kagome rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand. Sango shook her head. "No, I told you that was a driving thing… Kagome, I have to tell you something. Can I tell you something without you getting extremely pissed at me?"

Kagome felt worry wash over her in a hurried wave. Did she fuck Inuyasha? Had she been abusing heroin? Did she murder her mother? Well, one thing was for sure. She had to stop with the Inuyasha/Sango fucking scenarios in her head. She supposed it was normal, this being her first relationship and all, it was natural to be jealous every once in awhile. But there was nothing between Sango and Inuyasha, that was for sure. She rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes, half-asleep. "Yes… What?"

"Look, I'm serious. I'm fucking freaking out right now…" Sango lowered her head. Kagome was shocked when she began to cry. "Fuck." She mumbled. "This is hard."

"It's best to just let it out, Sango… It's okay. I won't be mad, I promise." She stepped out to give her a hug, but yelped when her foot touched the freezing snow. "Come inside. We can talk in here, okay? Come on." She reached out and put her hand gently around Sango's forearm and pulled her inside, sliding the door shut afterwards. She led Sango to a small day bed against the wall and they both sat on the edge. "Now tell me. What is it? You're fucking freaking me out."

"I didn't go get that pill today, Kagome." She sniffed and looked up at her. Kagome opened her mouth in surprise and shook her head slowly. "What, the Plan B pill? What the hell happened?" she asked in shock. Sango sighed. "We drove up to Planned Parenthood and sat out in the car talking about it. I got so pissed at Miroku, because he kept on leading me to think that us having sex at all…" she wiped her nose with the blanket. "was my idea. Which, yeah. It was my intent when I brought him home last night, but I did it because HE is always the one trying to get me to fuck around with him! All the fucking time." She sobbed and began to shake again. Kagome wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Go on, I'm listening. And I know he does, Sango. I know he does."

She took a breath and continued. "Well, here's what went down after that. I went in with twenty bucks. I mean how much can it cost for a single pill, right? It was 30 bucks. I could have gone out to the car and asked Miroku for a ten, but I started to fucking flip shit because all these anti-death activist fags started pulling up out front." She made interesting hand gestures to represent the activists.

"I couldn't do it. I had to go. I was sitting out in the parking lot when I called Inuyasha asking you guys to hang out. Which, by the way, I'm so fucking sorry we took off on you like that… I started to panic when you got all upset about the weed. We didn't even smoke. We spent the whole damn afternoon helping my mom set this new living room set up."

"It's okay…" Kagome felt fifty pounds being lifted off of her shoulders. She'd been wanting that apology all day.

"And I'm sorry about the cigarette thing… That cigarette you saw me smoking today was the only cigarette I've smoked since like middle school. Back when it was cool… you know?" Kagome nodded. She continued. "I don't smoke… I was just having anxiety attacks left and right."

"Sango, it's okay. I want you to know I'm here. I am fucking here, and I'm going to stay at your side through all of the bad shit that may come up. I'm going to be here for you." She patted her back softly. Sango smiled and thanked her.

"So you couldn't possibly know for a fact that you're pregnant. It's only been 20 something hours."

"No, I mean I don't know for a fact, but what are the odds of having unprotected sex and not getting pregnant? I'm so… fucked." She whispered the last part, and Kagome could see tear drops falling, even in the dark.

"You and Miroku smoke a lot of pot. That's really bad for sperm production, and I think it makes it hard for a woman to get pregnant, too." She assured her. Sango sighed. "Are you s-sure? I don't want a baby… It will ruin my life."

"Yes, I'm sure. I know it. When's your period?"

"I don't know… My periods are fucking irregular. I'll never be able to tell."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She felt very confident that Sango was going to be okay. As if God was going to deliver her from suffering and nip the kid in the bud. Sango wasn't born to be a mother… It really would fuck up her life if she had a kid. "Would you calm down, Sango? You need to think of this. Even if you are pregnant, which, I doubt you are. You could put the baby up for adoption! You don't need to focus on all this shit right now. We're on break. We need to just enjoy ourselves… Worry about this when it's actually a problem."

"I wanna go to that own over there." She stated. "Eureka. It's like ten minutes away. I really just wanna go, and get some fucking… I don't know, fruit gushers from the Super WalMart, and just hang out and eat them at WalMart for like ever. We could go to the gas station and get a bunch of junk, we could TP some rich person's house… God, I just wanna fucking leave. Will you leave with me until like, six or something?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment with pure wonder going through her head. She was extremely tired, but… that sounded fun. "Oh my god. We have to do that, Sango. Let's go." She urged her, grinning. Suddenly she was all excited, ready to go out and have a good time with her best friend. Sango grinned in surprise. "Oh my god. Come on!" she got up, and Kagome laughed when she saw the giant slippers she dawned on her feet. "What the hell?" she gestured. Sango shrugged. "It's freezing outside. But I have my own damn shoes." She walked back and put them in the closet, then draped the blanket over a chair. "I am so excited, are you?"

Kagome giggled and ran over to her. The took each other's hands. "We can't let anyone know. We'll just come back and get in bed like we never left!" Sango kissed her cheek and then went extremely stiff. "Fuck." She mumbled. Kagome blinked. "What?"

"My coat. It's back in the room with Miroku… It's like ten degrees outside."

"Oh, god damn it. Wait…" she pointed towards the closet. "We can borrow a couple of his! We can stop by my house, I can go in through my window and get some pants… And get us like, a couple blankets. Oh my god, this is the best idea we've ever had."

"I've ever had," Sango corrected. Kagome smirked. "Let's go. We have to be uber quiet though." She paused. "And I have to pee, like, real quick. So meet me at the door."

-

It was two in the morning, five thousand degrees below zero, and icy outside When Kagome and Sango climbed into the icy car. "Oh, fuck!" Kagome felt herself shaking and shivering all over. "It's like sitting on an icicle. Why the hell did I wear a skirt? I am an IDIOT!"

"Wow, dumbass. Congrats on the skirt. Were you trying to give Yash some easy access or somethin'?" she cracked, flashing her a grin. Kagome blushed. "No! I wanted to look hot, yes. But it's not like I've decided to start sleeping with him."

"Okay, alright… Well. What _have_ you done with him? Anything yet?" Sango's voice was coy and sexy. She was so ballsy, Kagome always envied her for that. "Well, jeez, I guess…"

"Oh my god! What did you guys do that you haven't even told me about!"

"Well, all we did was, well, all he did was… Erm, he went down on me… um…" she felt her face heating up like a nuclear war. Sango's jaw dropped and she looked over at Kagome. "Are you for REAL? How was it! I'm so happy for you, damn!"

"It was… amazing. I was really high. I mean it was just last night. He was probably doing that to me while… You know, you guys were having sex."

Sango turned the key in the ignition and started the car. "Hm, well, I'm really happy for you Kags. That's hot. Did he get you off?" The radio immediately came on, playing some horrible Avril Lavigne song. Sango pretend-gagged and clicked another preset. It was Green Day's "When I come around".

"Classic." Kagome smiled. Sango agreed. "And yeah… he got me off."

Sango nodded in approval and reached over to pat her best friend on the leg. "There's a lot more where that came from. Touch his penis, he'll know you're in it for good."

Kagome gasped. "Sango! I'm afraid to touch that thing, it's giant!"

"You _have _seen it then?" she grinned deviously. Kagome blinked. "Yes, well… He had morning wood under his boxers today."

"HAAAAHHH. Nice! Nice. That's amazing. Sex with him is going to be amazing…" she stopped short. Kagome could tell it was probably because she was thinking about being pregnant again. It was a little upsetting. But she was right, sex with Inuyasha was going to be amazing. Too bad she was going to have to wait awhile. She didn't want to jump right in.

They began to drive down the long paved road to the street they'd take to get to the town. A little animal scurried in front of the car as they were reaching the street, which scared the shit out of Sango. It was obvious because she screamed a swear at the top of her lungs. The animal was unharmed, but it freaked the two of them out.

"So, what are we going to do first? Mom gave me permission to spend a hundred bucks on her credit card this week for like, food and shit. I figured, what the hell am I going to spend a hundred bucks on? So we can totally buy like, a candy bar with the credit card and ask to get 98 bucks in cash back. Hahaha! Owned."

Kagome laughed at her friend's strange sense of humor. "That's an amazing idea. I'm so excited."

The two drove all the way back to Kagome's house in Kindlewood, where she climbed through her window and picked up some supplies as quietly as they could. Then they got 25 bucks worth of gas and assumed the half hour drive to Eureka.

It was such a strange time of morning/night/day, give or take, that there were absolutely no cars on the road. The two blared that obnoxious "I kissed a girl" song and sang along until they got to Eureka. It was a cool town, one of those towns that you'd pass through on your way from Tennessee to California, and assume that the random stores and gas stations were only to suit the travelers going through. There was a Six Flags, too, another assumption that it was a tourist town. These things cannot be assumed about Eureka. There were neighborhoods scattered about, and more teenagers than you could imagine. It was a town, not a tourist destination.

Kagome felt so secure then, sitting in the passenger seat of her best friend's car, listening to ridiculous music and laughing about past memories that she could never forget. The lights of gas stations, fast food joints and car sales buildings flashed by the window and into the car, which was toasty and warm from all the driving and the amazing heater. Everything seemed so right.

"Hey, we're almost at the WalMart. Give me some ideas for the shit we're going to buy." Sango turned the radio down and glanced over at Kagome to make sure she was awake, which she was. Tired, but awake. The walking in WalMart would help.

"I think we should get those new Cheddar Baked Potato Ruffles chips, some of that canned coffee that gets hot when you press the bottom of it, a box of doughnuts, and some Tostitos and bean dip."

"Sweet Christ, Kagome. That sounds perfect."

"I know it! I know it!"

They pulled up to WalMart and scoped out the situation. There were like twenty cars in the parking lot, which was a joke. However, some people were addicted to bargains, enough so to head to a 24 hour bargain store at almost 3 in the morning.

"Let's get some FUCKING Mountain Dew." Sango implied. Kagome agreed that this was a good idea, and they parked in one of the five thousand handicapped parking spots just because it was a WalMart and they didn't give a fuck WHAT you did there.

It was like torture- the twenty foot walk from the car to the sliding doors. There were no old men dressed as Santa giving out money, no girl scouts sitting out there teasing you into getting their delicious cookies. But WalMart was still as bright as always. When the two got inside, Kagome felt an itch on her arm, so she reached to scratch it when she suddenly felt the thick covering on her wrist. She'd completely spaced out on the fact that she'd sprained her wrist. Her other wrist had luckily been doused with enough Neosporin to keep her from noticing it all too much, but her sprained wrist was hurting her. She didn't want Sango to notice, so she went ahead and grabbed a basket for her.

"So, I've seen two people since we walked in. What do you think they're getting?" Sango was smirking. "One of them was like, really old and heading for the 'care' aisles. Do you think his wife sent him up here to get some Viagra or something? PFFT HA!" she laughed at herself. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Sango. You are a character… Let's get those chips."

So they walked through the nearly empty WalMart and observed all of the food on either side of them as they waltzed down one of the main aisles that branched off into the aisles containing all the sections of food. Sango was very quick about getting to the chips, and she got Tostitos Scoops and Cheddar Baked Potato Ruffles. Kagome made sure to grab the bean dip, and they tossed the food into the basket. "What next?"

"Some coffee that gets hot or something. Where the hell do they sell that?"

"It should be over here, I've only had it once. I mean, who goes to WalMart, right?" Kagome stated dully. She and Sango burst out laughing. They found the canned coffee at the end of the aisle with a bunch of other Starbucks brand drinks. However, the coffee can they were purchasing was not in fact Starbucks. Peculiar.

"So what do you do that makes it hot, do you shake it?" Sango tapped on the sides of her can and wondered. Kagome showed her the bottom. "You press the bottom up and it gets really hot. They stole the idea from the Japanese, because they have sake that does the same thing if you get it out of a vending machine."

"Really? Strange."

"I know. We really just need to get a big-ass box of doughnuts and some fucking Mountain Dew. Than we can peace out, and go do something else." She tried to move her arm around to make her wrist stop hurting, and ended up moving the basket to her other hand, with the cut wrist. Her tendons were sore, but it was better than her sprained wrist.

"I think we should go and seriously play around at some park. That would be so much fun." Sango chimed in an excited voice. Kagome bit her lip and widened her eyes. "I have the most amazing idea." She stated. Sango pursed her lips in curiosity. "And what's that."

Kagome thought for a moment. "I'll tell you in the car. Let's get those doughnuts!"

The twosome held hands and skipped down the long hall to the bakery section. An employee had to stop them once and tell them it wasn't allowed for them to be skipping in such a way. But it didn't matter to them, they slow-skipped all the rest of the way.

The doughnuts they picked out looked especially delicious. They got a dozen and a half dozen, the half dozen consisting of only glazed doughnuts. They filled the dozen with things like long johns, custard filled long johns, chocolate iced with sprinkles, chocolate iced without sprinkles… Name it. They stuffed them into that box and paid for it in the express line. The chick working there was some kind of New Age Goth with black lipstick and a single piercing- a stud on her bottom lip were a beard would go if you were a guy. Her long black hair was obviously dyed, because her strawberry blonde roots had to be showing like, an inch out of her scalp. "Is that gonna be all for you?" she asked as if she were a dying breed. Sango blinked a few times and handed her the visa card. "Yep. This is all!" she said in an overly cheerful voice. The woman rolled her eyes and swiped the card. "Sign the screen. It's asking you to sign- would you sign the fucking screen? I need to go home. I can't fucking go until you guys are gone."

Kagome burst into laughter. "Oh, my GOD." She laughed. Here she was, dressed in her big black Tripp pants and a puffy black coat with black eyeliner. Visibly into more of the "Gothic" style, herself. But she never tried to act as dumb and moronically evil as this bitch. "You're pathetic." She grabbed the bag of chips with dip and Sango grabbed the doughnuts after the got her card back.

"Go fly a fuckin' kite, poser." The gothic WalMart badass stated. Kagome didn't even acknowledge it. People at WalMart were so full of shit that it wasn't worth it.

So the two ventured the horribly freezing 20 foot walk to the car. Kagome was very relieved at the fact that it was still kind of warm.

"I can't believe Elvira in there was trying to call you a poser. Did you see those roots? Ew."

"Hey, I don't even care. I am what I am. Some Japanese girl in Tripp pants that has a fondness for classic theater."

"Again with the classic theater cracks. You're a weirdo." Sango joked, starting up the car. The heater was a little cold at first, but it warmed up quickly. Kagome opened up one of the boxes of doughnuts and pulled out a plain glazed one. "Delicious." She took a huge bite. "I love these things. Want one?"

"You know, I'm really glad we didn't venture to the baby section. I would have felt like this thing was a done deal." Sango reached over and took out a long john. "I really fucking hope my eggo isn't preggo, it would seriously ruin my life."

"Okay, please stop with the 'ruin my life' comments. You could put it up for adoption. And again. I'm pretty damn sure you aren't pregnant. Now just pretend you don't, and never did, think you were pregnant." Kagome devoured the rest of her doughnut. Sango made a clicking sound with her tongue and veered out of the barren WalMart parking lot. "So what was this incredible idea of yours again?"

Kagome threaded her fingers together and bit her lip. "Okay, well, hear me out… you're way too stressed, and-"

"You want to get high, don't you?"

"Well, um. If you want to." Suddenly she was extremely nervous. She was about to get bitched at and she knew it.

"I don't know, Kagome." Sango looked out the window and turned onto the highway. "It doesn't seem right. What if I am pregnant? I'm fucked."

"Have you done any research? It's been proven that smoking weed while you're pregnant does nothing to you. Sure, it's still harmful on you, but your

potential embryo is… it's okay." She pushed her bangs out of her face and pulled out the bag of chips, just to give herself something to do to distract herself from the awkward funk of the conversation. Sango wasn't saying anything. However, you could always tell when she didn't want to talk because she'd turn the radio up to a respectively loud level and bob her head to the music.

"Okay. Okay. I want to. I'm fucking stressed… I think we should." She finally stated. Kagome got extremely excited. "Oh my god, yay. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Don't talk as if I've never smoked before. I know I'll enjoy it." She flashed a grin. "Let's find a park."

Kagome looked around. "How the hell are we going to find a park?"

"We'll have to drive around." She made a right onto an overpass, and there was a sign that said "Old Towne Eureka" on the side of the road. There were nice, decent houses with large yards on either sides of them, and a big Baptist church. Suddenly they were driving down a hill. There were two middle-aged hippies walking across a set of train tracks at the base of the hill, and on the opposite side of the tracks was a cool looking little town with small shops and businesses. A Shell Station glowed in the distance, and there were a couple of roads that just had to lead to a park.

Kagome felt confused when they pulled up next to the hippies. "Roll your window down, Kags." She commanded. Kagome panicked. "What? Why?"

"DO IT."

She rolled her window down.

"Hey guys!" Sango called out. Kagome began to wonder what two middle aged men were doing out walking the streets at 3:30 in the morning, but it occurred to her that they were probably wondering the same thing about two sixteen year old girls. It wasn't even legal for them.

"Can we help you ladies?" one of them asked. He had a kind face and a tye-dye shirt. His friend was a bit more stern looking, as if he were being caught in some sort of crime. Sango nodded. "You guys know any parks around here?"

"Yeah, you got three parks over that way." He said, gesturing towards the right. "There's Lions park, which is like, really out in the open, and the other park's like an elementary school playground. If you're looking to chill, without cops comin' around and patrolling the area, go to Drewel Park over in Shaw's garden. You're gonna make a right up here, and a left at the next street. You're gonna make a right at Shaw's and keep goin' to the next street, then you're gonna make a right then a left and keep going straight. Drewel's right there. It's a minute and a half drive." He was sure to make heavy hand gestures at each turn in directions. "You got all that?"

Sango and Kagome exchanged grins. "That sounds great. Thanks guys!"

They took off down the street and made a right at the first street. There was a Texaco gas station on the corner and a couple of old buildings. One of them was labeled as an antique shop. There were a few houses-turned-small businesses, like a little trailer with the sign "T-SHIRT PRINTS" out in front. Now, before you assume they're going to get caught up in some strange horror movie freaktown, no. It's just a regular town they happened to see from the big house.

"There's Shaw's Garden! Turn in there." Kagome pointed. Sango turned in and started to laugh. "Look at all these houses, there's like, kids toys and bikes and shit in every yard. What the fuck?" she pointed out a torn up dinosaur stuffed animal in the front yard of the house on the corner where they were turning. "Are we supposed to make a left up here?"

"Yeah, I think. See? That section up there is a dead end and it looks like there's going to be a park over there."

In a moment, they were in the parking area of a really sweet looking park. "This is awesome." Sango stated. "But I think we should park in that neighborhood area over there, in case a cop comes. He won't see any cars over here and will feel like it's okay. Grab my backpack from the back when we park."

So they parked their car in the neighborhood and walked on a sidewalk back to the park. They made sure to gather a couple of blankets and all their food, which although it was difficult to carry, it was going to be worth it. When they arrived, they scoped the situation.

The park was pretty vast, like there had once been a huge field there and they decided to throw a park in it. There was a pavilion for like, graduation parties, a building with a men's and a women's bathroom, a jungle gum, a big sandy area with the weird things you sit on and lift the shovel to pick up sand, a couple of big slides, a swing area, a merry-go-round, a tennis court, an area for playing basketball, and a big weird thing that was shaped like a half-circle and connected with a bunch of colorful iron rods. The park and field rested against the woods. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. OH MY GOD, look back there, it's perfect!" Sango pointed at a smaller pavilion in the back of the park right next to the woods.

Kagome was so happy that they stopped back at her house or else she would have frozen alive by now. "I wish it were warmer. We can push two of those picnic tables together and put a blanket on them, and smoke on top."

"Great plan. I was thinking we could do it in the bathrooms, but it's probably all nasty in there."

They cut directly across the park to the pavilion and were pleased to see that there were no traces of snow under the roof. "Awesome," Sango stated as she set her stuff on the ground. Kagome followed suit and set the two boxes of doughnuts and Sango's backpack on the ground. Sango tsk'd her. "Kagome, we need the backpack right now, dork." She laughed. Kagome shrugged and smiled. "We need to put the blankets up on the table first."

So they spread one blanket on top of the table, then set the other bigger blanket on top for them to huddle together in. "This is awesome. Grab the backpack for me?" Sango kicked her boots off and climbed up onto the table. Kagome took the backpack and climbed up there with her. It was frigid outside, but they were both getting used to it. The weed would help.

"So, Mrs. Higurashi, what should we smoke out of?" Sango unzipped her backpack and began to pull out three items. A bong, a pipe, and a box of cigarillos. Kagome eyed the pipe like she was looking into the eyes of Christ himself. "I really want to use the pipe. I haven't tried that yet."

"Excellent choice." Sango placed the bong and cigarillos into the bag and pulled out a bag of weed that she had already broken up at some other time. "This is going to be amazing, because it's probably been frozen in my car all night. Nice and fresh." Kagome smiled and watched her pull out the weed and pack it into the bowl. "Man, I'm so fucking cold. I can't wait to light this up, Kagome. You have no idea."

She finished packing the bowl and placed the bag back in her bag, pulling out a lighter in return. Kagome tilted her head. "Shouldn't you use water in a bong?" she asked, noticing that, had she chosen the bong, they would have been smoking out of an empty bong. Sango reached in her bag and pulled out a half-frozen bottle of water. "I always come prepared." She smirked. Kagome giggled. "Nice."

"Here, you get greens." She handed it and the lighter over to Kagome, who took the pipe and held it to her lips. She lit up the top and inhaled deeply. It felt so hot, making her whole body tingle. She held her breath and handed it over to Sango. After a few seconds, she exhaled deeply. The combination of all the smoke mixed with her breath in the cold air was amazing, it looked like an entire cloud forming before her eyes. Sango hit it hard and grinned when she was finished. "Damn." She said, smoke coming out of her mouth with her words.

Kagome took a hard hit and erupted into a coughing fit for a few seconds. It was so embarrassing for her. She pretended she was finished coughing, but was just trying desperately to keep her throat under control. Sango raised a brow at her while she was taking her hit, something that looked so funny that Kagome burst out laughing. "We are so weird! Jesus!"

They continued the puff pass limbo for about ten minutes. They were both stoned by the time it was finished. Sango stuffed the pipe in her bag and zipped it up. "This is fucking amazing. I'm so glad we had these ideas…" she leaned her head on Kagome and sighed deeply. "Damn…" she whispered. Kagome stared at the back porch light of somebody's house that they left on. She was so fascinated. "This is so odd." She stated, wrapping the blanket around herself. I can't believe we did this, but I'm glad… Fuck." She stepped off the picnic table and pulled her shoes on, feeling every bit amazing as she did happy. Just jumping off the picnic table made her feel like she was repelling down a mountain, if only for a second. She closed her eyes and stood there for a second. She could hear herself breathing like it was being played in a headset. "Wow." She said. Sango stood up and walked up beside her. "Close your eyes and jump up. Pretend you're flying into space."

Kagome did as she said. The second she jumped, she gasped and covered up her mouth, her eyes opening wide. "Holy shit! That was fucking scary amazing!" they hugged tightly. "This is amazing, Kagome…" Sango mumbled. They were both obviously blitzed. "We have to go on that merry go round. Then we'll come back here and eat some shit."

They ran over to the merry go round, giggling and laughing like fools. Kagome felt like she was driving on the Talladega speedway just from running. When they got to the contraption, they began to push snow off of a couple of segments and sat down. Kagome focused on the freezing metal she was sitting on and started muttering obscenities. "Fucking… freezing!"

Sango began to kick at the ground, causing them to turn. Kagome nearly screamed. It was the most incredible feeling on earth- like she was inside of a whirlpool, spinning at top speed. Like she was inside of one of those astronaut testing facilities where they strapped you inside of a compartment and spun you around extremely fast. "Wooowwww." She grabbed the bars and held her legs out. "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-oh-wa-oh-wa-ohhh."

Sango burst out laughing. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she cried out. Kagome laughed with her. "I don't know. I am so high!" she exclaimed. The two just cracked up for like ten minutes straight. Suddenly, Kagome fell flat off of the merry go round and onto her face in the snow. The feeling was so terrifying, she felt like she was being shot out of a cannon. When she landed, visions of herself landing in a warm, comfy bed flooded her thoughts. She suddenly envisioned herself asleep in her room, and almost fell asleep.

"Kags? Are you o-"

"Oh my god, I'm not in my room! Shit! Fuck!" she scrambled up to her feet and stared at Sango like it was the most shocking incident. Sango had a straight face, which slowly distorted into a sheepish grin, holding in laughter. She held up her finger and pointed. "You are STONED." She stated blatantly, beginning to crack up again. Kagome nodded. "I know! Holy shit! BLAHH!" she exclaimed, jumping towards her best friend, who jumped backwards. "Fuck! You're freaking me out and I'm starving!"

They ran back to the pavilion and ripped open the chips and dip, stuffing their faces like there was no tomorrow. "Fucking delcious, this is the best meal I've ever had. Shit." They said together, devouring the entire bag of Tostitos. While she ate, Kagome couldn't focus on anything but the incredible taste of food. All the salty, bean goodness and crunching between her teeth. She savored every taste. It was outstandingly amazing. She would take a Tostitos chip and dip it into the bean dip, then put it in her mouth upside down and crush the bottom of the Tostitos against the top of her mouth, all of the bean dip covering her tongue. She continued the technique until they'd eaten the whole bag. Sango suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"I have a brilliant idea!" she announced.

Kagome got extremely excited. "Oh my god, what?"

"Let's eat the doughnuts next! So that we'll have the sweet, and not be used to the salty! We can eat the doughnuts until we're totally used to the taste of sweet shit. Than we'll eat the other bag of chips and have the salty flavors back! We'll nail like every craving!"

"That IS a brilliant ideer!" Kagome exclaimed. Why she said 'ideer' was a mystery, even to her. She just felt like it was perfect to say at the time. She giggled at the thought of how retarded she probably sounded. "This is so amazing." She wiggled her hands in front of her face and cracked herself up. "Oh Jesus."

They pulled up the box of doughnuts and began to stuff their faces again. Kagome was sure to grab a custard-filled doughnut. She bit into the outside, and took another bite, chewing on the bread and chocolate from the outside. The could see the center, and the custard oozing out. She bit directly into the center and felt an explosion of flavor throughout her entire body. "Dear god, it's like my mouth is having sex with food. Fuck." Sango pointed out. Kagome definitely agreed with her and patted her back. "This was the best idea we've ever had."

They ate the entire dozen, and saved the half dozen for later.

After eating half of the bag of ruffles, they fell onto their backs laughing and cuddled together under the blanket. "I love you so much Kags." Sango stated. Kagome kissed her cheek. "I love YOU so much." She responded cutely. "Best friends forever."

That's when Sango lunged forward and gave Kagome a kiss, right on the lips, in front of God and everyone. Kagome stared at her like she'd just whipped out Miroku's penis right in front of her or something.

"Oh, dude, don't worry. I'm not like in love with you or something, I totally just wanted to see your reaction!" Sango burst out laughing. Kagome laughed with her. "Wow, that was so weird!" she exclaimed. Sango agreed and they laughed for a long, long time.

It was almost six in the morning when they decided to pack up and head back to the house.

Still high, the entire walk back was nothing but mindless blubbering and talk about how they felt as if their stomachs had doubled capacity.

"This was the best night ever. When it gets warm we'll do it again." Sango pointed out. Kagome agreed. '_As long as you don't lez out on me again_.' She thought, giggling to herself. That was definitely one of the strangest things she'd ever experienced, and it was just a peck! That just was not her idea of enjoying herself while she was high. It wasn't a big deal, she'd just never bring it up again.

They got in the car and began to drive. All Kagome remembered about the whole ride home was the sound of the radio, and a bunch of blurriness.

When she found herself awake in bed with Inuyasha at nine o'clock in the morning, she hadn't even remembered getting home, going upstairs, or taking her pants off to keep from having to sleep in jeans. It was all a blur. However, she remembered all of the fun she'd had with Sango perfectly. It was the best time that she'd ever had with Sango, practically with anyone.

-

Inuyasha woke up and stretched, happy to feel Kagome's arm around his chest. He kissed her lips softly, wanting nothing more but to be with her. "I love you." He whispered. He'd assumed she was asleep, but was proven wrong when he felt her arm tighten around him. "Get up here." She mumbled. He blinked, confused. "What do you mean, love?"

"On top of me." She still had her eyes closed. Inuyasha crawled on top of her, surprised when he felt that she was only wearing panties. He himself was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. This was a little too risqué. The night before, they hadn't done anything but make out and go to sleep. He didn't want to.

He took a sharp intake of breath when she wrapped her legs around him. "I love you too… I love you so much. And I want you to know I trust you… I love you." She whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. I feel really good… hearing that. I trust you with my life."

Within a moment, they were making out again. Lost in passion, entwining tongues, however you want to put it. They were lost in each other. Inuyasha groaned when he felt himself getting hard, so he started to roll over onto his back. Kagome stopped him and pulled him back up. "Don't." she wrapped her legs around his waist and actually pulled _him_… against _her_.

"Whoa, Kags, wha… what are you doing?"

She smiled up at him and blushed. "You've got me all riled up… Don't go away yet." She stated in a cute, innocent little voice. Inuyasha felt weak and nearly groaned, she was so innocent and beautiful, perfect. And here she was, with a small bit of cotton being the only barrier between them. Inuyasha was not about to sleep with her. "Kagome… No. It isn't right, we haven't been together-"

"This isn't intercourse, now shut up." she kissed him, and he felt her legs tighten. Then, she grinded herself against him, causing him to take another sharp breath. "Kagome…" he kissed her again. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were half-open, her lips parted. She wanted him… But why? She'd gone from somebody that was afraid to kiss, to this horny little deviant below him. It just didn't seem right.

"I can't… it's just, I don't know. I feel like if we keep this up than we're going to end up getting too involved with this shit, too early, and we're going to become addicted to sex shit. That isn't the relationship I want with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Would you stop acting like a girl? I've been doing a lot of thinking, and we love each other. Okay? We love each other, and we're old enough to fool around. We don't have to fool around all the time like you keep saying we would…" she pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Or we can enjoy being teenagers, and savor all the crazy shit we're still allowed to do."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. What had happened that turned Kagome this way? He didn't know, but the ballsy attitude and sharp whit were really kind of a turn-on. He did in fact fear at times that she would always be this innocent little girl that always made everyone choose _for_ her, but just this behavior was showing him that she was getting stronger and stronger. He loved it.

"God, I love you." He smirked and nuzzled her cheek. "You're fucking amazing. Just for that speech, I don't wanna smoke all winter break. I just wanna spend all my time devoting myself to you." He stated boldly, his eyes serious and never leaving hers. Kagome got this glint in her eye and lifted her head up, opening her mouth slightly to bite his lip. "That sounds like a plan. Devote yourself. I'm a whole new girl… I wanna start having some fun with this life."

Inuyasha felt her tighten her legs around him again. He started to feel overly aroused, and suddenly just didn't give a shit. "How do you wanna do this?" he leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck, than nipped it, earning a gasp. "Like this?" he rocked his hips against hers, his entire length searing her with his heat. "Ahh…!" she moaned, and he felt her wrap her arms around him. "Keep doing that…"

"Mmmh… is this what you wanted?" he began a steady rhythm against her. In his head he kept thinking about how this was like torture for a guy, seeing as he'd much rather just rip off his and her clothes and take her right then, but he was smarter than that.

Kagome was going insane beneath him, almost like it was torture for her, too. He was confused, seeing as this was her decision. She looked so frustrated. This obviously wasn't working. And he knew that she felt that way when she made him stop. She, instead, took his hand and guided it down her body. All the way, to her panties. "Eh..?" he went red. Something that wasn't normal for him. He just wasn't used to being controlled.

"I want you to do this… Please?" she smiled innocently. He was unbelievably shocked at this point. So much, that he didn't even protest. He pushed her panties aside and pressed a finger into her folds, earning a sharp gasp. His eyes widened. He had so much more control over her than she knew. "Do you want me to… go… in?" he asked nervously. Now, he'd done a lot with Kikyo. But the one thing he never did was finger her. She never wanted him to… She was always demanding sex.

"Yes, yes, please don't ask me, this is really embarrassing…" she reached up and covered her face with her hands. He knew it was to hide her blushing, and it was just adorable to him. "It's okay gorgeous…" he slipped a finger inside of her. To his immense surprise… She was almost too tight to fit even a finger inside of her. It was fascinating to him. "Wow…" he mumbled. "You're really…erm… fragile," he commented. Kagome looked woozy and laid her head back. "It's okay… I want you to do this, so when it comes time for us to… have sex, it won't hurt as bad."

Wow, this girl really knew her shit. He leaned down and began to kiss a trail from her jaw to the top of her cheek, to her forehead, and back to her neck. Soft, gentle kisses, to keep her from being scared of anything she might possibly be scared of. He began to slowly force a second finger, and she looked really uncomfortable when he did it. "Are you okay?" he asked. She shrugged. "It's okay. Don't stop, just keep… going."

He didn't even have his fingers entirely inside of her, there was still the bottom of his fingers which were thicker than the tops. He managed to get them both inside, but when he did, he could feel a stretchy, thick layer way in back. That's when he realized that Kagome was still intact, she was still physically a virgin. Kikyo didn't have a hymen, which is probably why she didn't seem to act like it hurt very much when they'd had sex. He shook his head quickly and erased the painful thought.

Inuyasha began to finger her slowly, in and out, his palm facing him. Kagome shook and breathed saccade beneath him. "Ahhh…" she moaned quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is… ahh… amazing…" she whispered. Inuyasha began to feel like he was in fact some kind of god, after seeing the immense joy Kagome was experiencing. His ex had never acted this enthusiastic. He loved it.

So he began to move his fingers, in a kind of "Come here" motion, up against the top of her on the inside. Kagome's hands flew over her mouth and her eyes got wide. He grinned. "Is this good? Am I doing okay?"

In response, she grabbed the pillow from behind her head and covered her face, moaning loudly, arching her back, all the nonsense. He quickened his ministration and leaned down to nibble at the base of her neck, whilst simultaneously using his exposed thumb to rub at her clit- sending her over the edge, obviously. She went mad. Inuyasha could feel her clamp around his fingers on the inside, and something that felt like an intense pulse all around them. He continued for another twenty seconds and pulled his fingers out, wiping the remnants onto the blanket of the bed. "Sorry, dude." He subconsciously muttered to Miroku's grandpa.

Kagome was half asleep when he lifted the pillow from her face. He smiled huge. "How was that?"

"Jesus fucking Christ. You drained all of my energy."

"So I was good? You liked it?"

She responded by leaping on him, and drowning him with kisses. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Yashie… I love you so much!" she exclaimed. He laughed and kissed her softly. "You're mine. Okay? Mine."

"And you, kind sir, are mine." She poked his nose and got on the floor to pull her pants on. He did the same. It was about time they got up and did something, it was like 9:30 and everyone else was probably awake by now. Going to Miroku's grandpa's was a great idea.

'BURN the sun! BURN the light! TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE TAKE IT AWAY!" his ringtone sounded off. It was Miroku, as he could identify from the front screen.

"Yo?"

"Dude, what the hell have you guys been doing all morning?"

"It's fucking winter break, man. I can sleep as long as I want."

"Well, dude. There are funner things to do than chill in bed all day unless you're fucking."

"'Funner' is not a word. And we'll be down there in a minute, chillax."

"CHILLAX IS NOT A WORD EIT-"

Click.

--

Well, I hope this chapter is proof that reviews motivate me to write. I wrote this chapter over a 24 hour period and it's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story.

I'd like to thank those of you that reviewed- they were my most lengthy reviews I've ever received! You all made my day. It made it worth while to write this story ;)

**Tuula Ryan Storm- **I was dying of laughter from your review, thank you so much!! Hahaha, if you were in fact here, we would smoke a bowl and discuss where this story was going for sure.

I love you guys!

**Remember to review!**


End file.
